Wait, I'm With Which Band?
by Dragonfly Glimmers
Summary: There's a contest for the best band to get a contract with a famous record company. When four boys win the contest, they're faced in a rivalry against a band made of four girls. And, of course, when girls and boys clash, there's bound to be some romance..
1. Dream Band

Another story from me! Yayz!(I guess?) Actually, it's my _first_(as of now, when I'm writing this author's note, it's technically the second, but it might get published as the first) Kingdom Hearts chaptered story! Yay! Oh, and, everyone lives on Destiny Island, just so you know.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I don't even own the title. I got the idea from 'It's ok, I'm with the band!' from an Xenosaga category. I don't own '100 Years' by Five for Fighting or 'Breakaway' by Kelly Clarkson, either.

Wait, I'm With _Which_ Band?

Chapter 1: My Dream Band

"How about...the Destiny Islanders?" Suggested a sandy-haired kid with all his friends. It was in the middle of the school year, and almost everyone's favorite subject was up-lunch.

"Tidus, that's too...normal of a name! We gotta make it, like..The People Who Rock More Than Anyone Else in the Entire World or something cool like that." Said a blonde-haired kid to his friend.

"Well, Hayner, that's not a cool name, either! People'll think we're conceited!" Tidus said. "Why don't we ask the singer of our band? So, Roxas, what do you think we should name our band?" He asked, turning to a ocean-eyed kid.

"Hmmm...I can't think of any good names. What about you, Sora? You have any suggestions?" Roxas asked his older twin brother with brown hair, Sora.

"How about 'The Keybladers'?" Sora suggested. Hayner and Tidus 'booed' and threw paper balls at him.

"FYI Tidus and I don't wield keyblades. The only reason _you_ guys do is because you went on vacation to that Twilight City-"

"Twilight TOWN, for the last time, Hayner! It's Twilight Town." Roxas corrected his friend. Hayner rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, you guys went to Twilight Town and you just so happened to go to a garage sale with weirdo-things and you guys picked out the weirdest things of them all. I mean, come on, how many people in video games do you see wielding key-shaped swords?" Hayner said.

"You're just jealous because only Roxas and I can wield them." Sora said, smiling proudly.

"Whatever. Oh, great, look who it is. The self-appointed Disciplinary Committee." Hayner said, giving a glare to three people who came over to their table.

"You guys aren't going to try out for that contest, are you? The one that if you win you get to get a contract with that famous record company, Hollow Bastion Records." Seifer, the leader of his sel-appointed three-man(including him) crew, said.

"Well, we're going to win, Seifer! We're so totally going to beat you! And don't tell me you're going to sing, because I know for a fact you can't!" Hayner shouted at him. Hayner and Seifer never saw eye-to-eye. They all knew why, but they never liked to say anything about it or intervene in their arguments.

"Fuu's the lead singer. That mean we're not competing against you guys. You know that two bands will win the competition, right? One with a boy lead singer and the other as a girl lead singer." Seifer said. Tidus, Hayner, Roxas and Sora burst out laughing.

"A-Are you kidding me? Fuu doesn't even talk, much less sing!" Tidus said in-between laughs. Once they all calmed down and got their breath back, they looked at the white-haired girl who barely spoke a word.

"Even if Seifer was singing, we'd totally beat you, y'know? Just be glad we're not going against you or else you'd get embarrassed, y'know?" Rai, the last member of the Disciplinary Committee, said. Fuu said nothing, just kept on staring at them with her visible red-eye.

"That's not fair! There aren't many girls(in DestinyIslands)that are willing to be the lead singer. Where's your competition? That's totally not fair if they just hand the contract to you guys!" Roxas said. Seifer pointed to a table a couple of tables away.

"You see those girls at that table? They're our competition." Seifer said, walking away with his two friends.

"They'll be our music rivals! I can't be in a competition of music against _Yuna!"_ Tidus wailed, holding his head with what looked like agony.

"That's if we win and they win." Sora said. "She might not even be in the band, she might just be their cheerleader or something like that. Why don't you go over and ask?" Sora asked. Tidus shook his head.

"Guys, you can't do that to me! You know I've had a crush on her since the second grade! We're in _Tenth_ Grade, now!" Tidus said.

"We'll go over with you. Does that make you feel better, Tidus?" Roxas asked. Tidus nodded as they all got up and started walking towards the girls' table. Once they arrived, the girls at the table all sort of stared at the guys.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Yuna asked cheerfully. Tidus make a little squeaking noise. "Tidus, are you ok?" She then asked. Tidus nodded his head.

"I heard you guys were gonna try out in that band competition." Hayner said casually. Olette, the girl who had a major crush on Hayner(they all knew it besides him, it was so obvious) nodded her head.

"Yeah, we are. Are you guys trying out, too?" She asked. The guys nodded.

"You're all gonna be in the band?" Sora asked. It was the girls' turn to nod.

"Who's going to be your singer?" Asked Kairi, the red-haired girl, smiling at them.

"I am. What about you?" Roxas asked. Sora elbowed him in the side. He glared at his twin. Sora glared back. They were always in some sort of competition, though Roxas couldn't really care less about Kairi. However, since they shared a room(unfortunately, in Roxas' opinion) Roxas knew all too well that the feeling was exactly the opposite for Sora.

"Roxas, you have a very nice voice. I hope you win." The blonde-haired twin of Kairi, Naminé, said, smiling one of those shy smiles of hers. Roxas felt his face heat up. He froze.

"Roxas, say thank you before Naminé thinks you're an inconsiderate idiot!" Sora whispered, elbowing him again. Roxas snapped back into reality.

"Oh, um, thanks a lot, Naminé!" He said, laughing a bit nervously. Naminé smiled and looked back down at her sketch-pad she took everywhere and continued to draw on it.

"I'm going to be the main singer! It looks like when we both win we'll be in some competition, right, Sora?" Kairi said, pointing to herself and smiling. The guys had an exasperated look on their faces. That's what Sora just said over at their table...

"You guys are gonna win, I know you are! What did you name your band?" Sora asked. The girls looked at each other. It looked like they had completely forgotten about naming their band!

"We're going to let the company decide." Olette said, after conversing with each other in low tones so the boys couldn't hear. The others nodded. Sora rubbed the back of his head.

"That's a good idea, guys. Why don't we let the company decide the name for us?" Sora asked. Hayner looked at him like thunder and lightning just struck Sora and he lived.

"No way! What if they give us a stupid name like 'The Worst People Ever'!" Hayner shouted. Olette giggled, and the other people quirked an eyebrow at the suggestion.

"Hayner, I don't think they would name your band that. Who would buy music from a band called 'The Worst People Ever'?" Olette asked.

"Well I doubt they'll give us a cool name like 'The Coolest, Hottest and Overall Best Band Ever'!" Hayner shouted. Olette laughed again.

"But, Hayner, I think you _are_ the coolest, hottest and overall best!" As soon as those words slipped out of her mouth, she covered her mouth with her hands. "I-I'm sorry, I thought I was thinking that..." She said, looking down at her table.

"Um, nice talking to you guys! See you later! Bye!" Yuna shouted, looking at her green-eyed friend as her and Kairi pushing the boys back to their table.

"Wow, did you hear that? Olette thinks I'm the _best!"_ Hayner said, in an awed tone. He looked absolutely shocked, but he looked proud of himself.

"Oh, great. Just another reason to make Hayner more conceited." Tidus mumbled. Hayner stood up.

"What was that? I'm not the conceited one, it's Seifer!" He yelled, pounding his fist on the table. He didn't like to be told he had a trait that Seifer also had.

"Ok, ok, ok. I take back what I said. Geez, take a chill pill once in a while." Tidus said, Hayner sitting back down.Roxas cleared his throat, getting back to the Hayner-is-the-best-in-Olette's-opinion topic.

"Hayner, you dope! She just said in an indirect way that she has a crush on you! You gotta go say something to her or else she'll never talk to you again!" Roxas said. Out of the group, he was the one who had more 'girl sense' than the guys, although around Naminé that girl sense went down the drain. It was probably because Roxas was attracted to the quiet, shy type like Naminé. Only Sora and Roxas knew their twins' feelings.(after all, they _do_ live with each other)

"But she has a crush on me so she'll surely talk to me again, right?" Hayner asked, hope shining in his eyes. He'd never admit it, but he kinda liked her too, but he could hide his feelings real well from his best friends, so they didn't know...at least, not yet.

"She'd be too embarrassed to talk to you again!" Tidus explained. Hayner's mouth was an 'o'.

"Well, I've got to talk to her! Be right back, guys!" He said, running off to Olette's table. Roxas sighed and shook his head.

"Hayner should really talk to Axel...Axel has girl tips for everyone." Roxas said. Sora smacked Roxas across the back of his head. "Owch! What was that for?" He said, rubbing his head and glaring at Sora.

"Axel's a senior! And a player, too! We all know he's dating like five girls at the same time! I can't believe you guys are even _friends!"_ Sora shouted. Roxas shrugged.

"Axel's a nice guy once you get to know him. So what if he got jailed for thinking he could control fire and burned down his apartment? It could've happened to anyone!" Roxas said huffily, crossing his arms.

"Guys, _now_ look who's coming. Selphie and Yuffie!" Tidus whispered to them across the table. Sora and Roxas' heads snapped up.

"Selphie _and_ Yuffie!" They asked worriedly. Tidus nodded and pointed to her, although someone could've easily mistaken it for him trying to poke his hamburger. The hyper duet was bounding towards them.

"Hiya guys! Just thought we would let you know we'll be cheering for you all the way! Ok?" Selphie said. Yuffie nodded. Selphie Tilmittand Yuffie Kisaragi. Sora and Roxas once made a joke about them being the 'hyper' version of Kairi and Naminé. After Yuffie got her out over-sized shuriken they realized never to joke about the step-sisters again. They had learned(involuntarily) that Selphie's dad had died when she was young, and Yuffie's parents had divorced at that time, so Selphie's mom and Yuffie's dad got together.

"I know we'll win if _you _two cheer for us!" Roxas said, smiling at them. That smile made Selphie swoon. She ran up to him and hugged him.

"Oh, Roxas! You're just the best! I just love you so much! See ya later!" She said, bounding back towards her table, her and Yuffie giggling like maniacs. Everyone stared at Selphie in the lunchroom. They had all heard her remark about 'loving' Roxas.

"Roxas, why'd you say that for?" Sora whispered to him, leaning over like he was trying to steal the food left over on his twin's plate so no one would suspect. Half of the lunchroom was staring at Selphie, and the other half was staring at Roxas.

"They would've cried if we just told them to go away, right? I can't stand to see girls cry, and I know for a fact no one else can't, either." Roxas whispered back. Sora stopping leaning over, but grabbed a french fry on his way back to his original position so no one would think anything strange.

The silence continued for eight seemingly interminable minutes, before one person started to talk, then chaos burst into the lunchroom by the form of noise.

"Maybe I should go to Selphie and tell her I don't feel the same way...?" Roxas suggested to himself out loud.

"She'd probably burst out crying." Sora said. Hayner came back to their table. "So? How'd it go?" Sora asked. Hayner had an unridable smile on his face.

"Well, we talked..."He said. The guys prodded him on.

"And...?"

"I also told Olette that I thought she was the overall best, too..."Hayner said, taking a deep breath for the next part.

"Wait, Hayner, you're not supposed to _lie_ to Olette! That'll just make her more mad! Haven't you ever seen one of those soaps where the guys lies to the girl because he actually likes her sister but the sister doesn't want to see that girl get hurt, and then the girl finds out he was lying and smacks him across the face? You need to watch more romantic movies." Roxas said, shaking his head and sighing.

"But it was the truth. I really, really like her. You guys are just to dense to notice anything!" Hayner said, and laughed. When he realized no one else was laughing, he continued, "Then, she said 'Daisuki' to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek and that's when I came over." tidus looked at Sora and Roxas with a suspicious glint in his eyes.

Suddenly, all three bust out in song. "Hayner and Olette, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First come love, then comes-" Hayner gave the trio a death glare. The bell rang.

"Well, see you guys after school! Meet up in the usual spot, ok?" Hayner yelled over the stampeding of kids. Unbeknownst to them, the girls were also planning to hang out in the usual spot, too. Usually the girls and the boys talk to each other there, but most of the time some guys didn't show up because they'd get too nervous around some girls.

"Yeah, Hayner! See ya after school!" Roxas yelled, everyone going to their next class.

-

"Kami, why are you _girls_ here! I thought you'd be playing dolls or whatever girls do!" Hayner said. He was always the first one at the usual spot. The usual spot was a place under the docks. If you jumped off the docks and swam a few feet down you'd see a giant beach-ball size hole. Like one of those beach balls you can barely put your arms around. If you swam inside of it, there was a tunnel that came up.

You could pop up out of it and you would be able to see rock-like land with shallow water covering it. There were chairs(the guyshad brought them here with much difficulty one day) arranged in a circle. There were eight chairs, one for every person. They had also decorated their usual spot with things that both genders liked. The girls were already in their chairs, and quietly talking amongst themselves.

"Surprised we beat you to it?" Yuna asked, smiling. Hayner shook his head and waved his hands in front of him.

"No, I just don't like it when you girls come here!" He said, sitting in his seat. Luckily, he sat right across from Olette.

"Why? You don't like us?" Olette asked, obviously kidding around. Hayner looked away and rubbed the back of his head(the girls all noticed it was a bad habit for all the guys when they got nervous) as his face got a brilliant red.

"It's 'cause you girls are all in your bikinis!" He said. The girls laughed.

"Hayner, if it bothered you that much, you should've just said something. We brought shirts for cover-ups...although, they're wet." Olette said. Hayner covered his eyes with his hands.

"Tell me when you're done!"He said. Olette sighed. Hayner could be such a drama queen when he wanted to.

"We're not taking anything off, Hayner, but we're done." Olette said, her voice holding a cheerfulness. As soon as he took his hands off his eyes, he saw Sora, Roxas and Tidus walking towards them. They took their seats.

"Hayner, you didn't tell us the girls would be here!" Roxas said, giving him a glare. Hayner shrugged.

"I knew about it as much as you did!" Hayner replied. He then cleared his throat. "I don't know why you girls are here, but us guys are talking about our band, so, whatever."

There was a long silence. So much for talking about their band.Finally, Kairi broke the long silence.

"What song are you guys going to play first?" She asked. They all knew why there was silence. It was because the guys were too captivated by the girls' looks. Or, at least, that's what the girls would like to think the reason was.

"We call the song '100 Years' because it's about how 'I' want this girl in the 100 years of my life. Well, not technically that, but you get the point." Roxas said. "What about you?"

"I call the song I'm singing 'Breakaway'. I won't tell you what it's about, you'll get to see for yourself!" Kairi said, happily, placing her hands in her lap.

"Who are the judges? Do you know?" Tidus asked out of the blue, looking at Yuna. He really didn't mean to direct the question at her, but she was just sitting right across from him so it seemed like he was.

"Um, four people from Hollow Bastion records, I think. Why?" Yuna said, slightly shrugging her shoulders.

"No reason." Tidus said. Silence followed once more. This time, Roxas decided to break the silence by asking Naminé what she was drawing. (She had a water-proof case; I told you, she takes her sketch-pad everywhere)

"Naminé, can I see your drawing?" Roxas asked. Naminé looked up. She turned the pages back a couple of times and handed it to him. She stood over him to make sure he didn't turn the pages forward. "Can I see what you _were_ drawing?" He asked, looking up at her. She shook her head. He frowned and gave it back to her.

Naminé held the sketch-pad to her chest and looked at him with sad eyes. She couldn't stand to see himfrown, or expressing any other emotion besides from happiness. She didn't know why, that was just the way it was."Um, Roxas, if you want to see it that bad you can." She said, giving it back to him.

"Thanks, Naminé!" Roxas said, smiling as he flipped the pages forward only to reveal...

"Give me that! Thank you very much!" Kairi had gotten up and snatched the sketch-pad out of Roxas' hands before his brain registered what the picture was of. "I can't believe you'd take advantage of my sister like that! Jerk!" She muttered, going back to her seat and handing the sketch-pad back to it's rightful owner. During the rest of the'meeting' Kairi was glaring daggers at him.

"Next week's the contest! Can you believe it?" Olette asked, trying to break the tension between her friends. They were all friends with each other, it's just that the guys were more friends with the guys and the girls were more friends with the girls.

"Yeah, I can. After all the practicing we've been doing! It's been taking so much time out of my schedule!" Hayner said. "I'll be so mad if all that work is for nothing..."

"_All_ the practicing? What do you mean? We've barely practice-" Sora said, but was cut off by a look from Hayner that said it all, "Oh, yeah, _that_ practicing! I-I forgot." He said laughing nervously. Roxas laughed with him.

"Yeah, that's my brother for you! Always forgetting everything!" Roxas said. Sora stopped laughing immediately to give a glare to Roxas.

"Don't push it." He mouthed.

"Well, if you guys don't practice, how do you expect to win?" Olette asked.

"Roxas has a naturally good voice!" Tidus said. Well, they all knew that. After getting 'Best Vocals' five years in a row and getting all the chorus solos, Roxas _did_ have a naturally good voice. (Jesse McCartney's not _that_ bad of a singer, though I know a lot of people hate him)

"But if you guys aren't that good at playing the instrument you're playing, then what's the point of having a good singer?" Yuna asked.

"I don't know about everyone else, but I ROCK at the drums." Tidus said. Sora stifled a laugh. "What? Is there something on my face?" Tidus asked, feeling his face to make sure there wasn't anything on it.

"No, but the way you bang that stick in the air every single second of your life makes your statement true!" Sora said. Tidus got ready to tackle Sora, but Yuna stood up and walked over to him.

"Please don't fight. If you break your arm, how will you play the drums next week? I know you can play them magnificently, and it's be a shame if you couldn't play for the judges. I know they'd love to hearyou." Shesaid. Tidus sighed and sat back down. Finally, Roxas couldn't take it anymore. All Kairi was doing was glaring at him! Not even partaking in any of the conversations or anything! Just glaring at him! And it was _unnerving_ like you wouldn't believe.

"Kairi, could you please stop trying to murder me with your eyes! Looks can't kill, ok? That's just an expression!" Roxas said. Kairi blinked before glaring at him some more.

"I still can't believe you would do that! If Naminé...wasn't friends with you, I'd smack you across the face!" Kairi yelled. She had hesitated before completing the last sentence.

"What did I do that was so horrible, huh?" Roxas asked, leaning forward in his seat in a menacing way.

"You frowned so she would feel sorry for you and give the sketch-pad back! That's taking advantage!" Kairi yelled. Sora sighed.

"Guys, do we really need the fighting? Roxas, just say you're sorry to Naminé." Sora said. Roxas looked at him like he just got his head sliced off and lived.

"What? But I didn't do anything!" Roxas argued.

"Just say you're sorry! Kairi's upset and it's because of _your _actions." Sora said angrily. Roxas shook his head. Sometimes he hated having an older twin brother. He was only older by fourteen minutes!

"Fine! I'm sorry, Naminé." Roxas mumbled.

"I should be the one who's sorry. I caused all this trouble. Roxas, do you forgive me for getting you in so much trouble?" Naminé asked. Roxas sighed.

"Yeah, I do." He said. Hayner stood up and stretched.

"Guys, let's get going! We need to practice for the big day!" He yelled, running to the hole and climbed through it. He hated doing that part, and he knew the others didn't like it, too. You had to pull yourself head-first into the tunnel, and swim through the tunnel(it was pretty wide) but they just didn't like it.

"Bye! See you tomorrow in school!" Tidus said, and waved as he climbed into the tunnel. Once all the girls were alone, they all looked at Naminé.

"Naminé, what drawing didn't you want to Roxas to see?" Olette asked. "It's ok if you don't want me to see it, either." Naminé shook her head and flipped to the page. Olette, Kairi and Yuna looked at the drawing.

"Oh...you're really upset about what Selphie said, I can see." Yuna said. Naminé nodded, then closed her sketch-pad. "Well, done with break-time! We need to get practicing, too, girls!"

* * *

Since today's Canada Day (GO CANADA!) I'm hoping for some very nice reviews and no flames. After all, I'm from Canada and what better way to appreciate Canada than to give a Canadian a pleasant review? No, I didn't do this on purpose, it just turned out that way. :P Anyways, I bet you guys can't figure out why Sora and Roxas are 14 minutes apart!I know it's a long time for twins to be born apart, but there's a reason! Sorry I had to make everyone siblings. -shrugs- 

And, sorry for all you Axel fans out there. Axel's not even in this story...that much, anyways. I hope you all review, and thank you very much for reading!

P.S. I know I kinda lost sight of the band thing during the Usual Spot scene. But...the things that take place there are VERY important later on...and, sorry Selphie was out of character...and, NO, this is NOT a Rophie fic! It is(and I will repeat) a Namixas, Kaiora, Haylette and Tuna fic! Although Tuna is a side dish. ;) Now that I'm done rambling, REVIEW, please!


	2. Revelation Band

It looks like the _only_ person on ff that likes Canada is Sorasgirl16. Peace out, my homie. You, TaKiDoNo13 and Keiko105 are always welcome in da hood. -pounds fist against chest- Anyways, second chapter is the 'how everything started' and why Hayner hates Seifer so much chapter. Yeah. The good old revelation chap. ; For those of you who cannot understand Japanese to save your life...

_Daisuki: _I really, really like you or 'I love you'.

_Hikaru:_ The male version of 'light'.

_Mizu: _Water

_Kami:_ God or Divine

And, for those of you who do not know what AWOL means, it stands for: Absent Without Leave

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Don't own the songs, characters, or anything. Oh, and sorry for tense mistakes. I just re-read last chapter and none of the tenses matched with each other! Argh!

Wait, I'm With _Which_ Band?

Chapter 2: Revelation Band

"Yo, Roxas, I have a question. Since you're the one who told us about the contest in the first place, do you know why it's taking place?" They had a five-minute break between every time they practiced their song. It was currently break-time, and Tidus was asking Roxas a question.

"I think it's because all the bands out now aren't doing that good. So, the record company probably wants more options. After all, how many CDs do you have as of now?" Roxas asked. Tidus shrugged and seemed to think for a moment.

"Probably one...or two. I don't like the bands that are playingthat much." Tidus said. No one really had any use for CD players or any type of music-playing device because most of the bands out there, currently, just weren't that good.

"Exactly. Sora and I feel that way, and I'm pretty sure Hayner does, too. That's only four people on this island. Imagine how everyone else feels? I bet Hollow Bastion Records aren't getting that much munny and are going bankrupt. Which leads to having a contest. It's pretty hard to imagine since Hallow Bastion Records is so popular around here, but none of the artists that have signed up with them are any good." Roxas said. Tidus nodded his head.

"I finally understand!" He said, walking away happily to do whatever he had to do. Roxas was left in the band room. They had all assembled at the Hikaru's(Sora and Roxas) house. Since their parents were extremely lenient with what they do, they decided to assemble in the twins' garage. There they could play as loud and as much as they wanted. Since Roxas was left all alone in the band room, he was starting to get a little bored. He walked out of the door to see what the others were up to. He saw Seifer and Hayner in an argument(unsurprisingly) and Sora and Tidus were backing-up Hayner while Fuu and Rai were 'backing-up' Seifer.

"Sora, what happened?" Roxas asked, walking up to them. He already knew half the story. It was the same almost every single day they hung out. Seifer would just walk up to whatever house they were in, burst through the door claiming there were some 'badly behaved punks' in the house, and Hayner and him immediately started to argue.

"They got in a fight...AGAIN." Sora said. "Seifer claimed he was just taking a stroll around town to see if anyone needed to be put 'into line'." Roxas laughed, but it could've been easily mistaken for a cough. "That's what we did when we found out his lame excuse for getting in another argument with Hayner." Sora said.

"I think that their only purpose on this Earth is to just yell and scream at each other." Tidus said, shaking his head sadly. Considering what they did half of their lives which _was_, in fact, screaming at each other and try to pound each other into a pulp, it seemed possible.

"They're brothers, so I think that they'll get along sooner or later. Probably later, though." Roxas said. Hayner turned around(he heard Roxas' comment) and shot a venomous look at Roxas.

"We're _not_ brothers, ok! Nowhere near it! How could I hate my brother...if I had one? I'm an only child!" Hayner yelled. Seifer shook his head.

"As much as I hate to disagree with you," Seifer said this with sarcasm dripping off of every word, "But we are brothers." He finished. Seifer was actually a year older than Hayner and the crew, but Fuu and Rai were a year younger than Seifer. Hayner just glared at him.

"_Half_-brothers, Seifer. If you're going to try to be right, then _try_ to be right!" He yelled. Seifer justshook his head.

"That's why I hate people like you. You think your life is so bad but mine's ten times worse! Because of _you_, I never get to see my father, and because of _you_ my mother is crying over some-" Seifer never finished his sentence before Hayner punched him in the jaw.

"And you think it's my fault your life is so bad! Well, you know what, Seifer? Cry me a river if your life is so horrible!" He shouted. Roxas, Tidus and Sora all looked at each other. Last time an argument like this occurred it resulted in disaster.

"Hayner, our break's up. We should get back to practicing if we want to win." Tidus said, grabbing Hayner's arm and pulling him towards the Hikaru's garage. Roxas and Sora grabbed Hayner's other arm and began to drag him as well. All the while Hayner was glaring at Seifer who returned the glare.

"I hate him so much..."

-

"Kairi, thank you. But you really didn't need to go that far. I think Roxas is mad at me." Naminé said worriedly, clutching her sketch-pad to her chest once more. One could say that it was like a form of protection for her. While the guys were fighting during their break-time, the girls did something more civilized-talk to each other peacefully.

"Roxas isn't mad at you! After all, it was his fault in the first place." Kairi mumbled. Naminé sighed and looked down at the ground.

"I hope not. I really..."She didn't finish her sentence, and looked at her drawings. Yuna, who was sitting besides her, reached over and gave a comforting pat on the back.

"We know how you feel about him. And we also know that you don't want to tell him. That's way Kairi hesitated on finishing her sentence. Don't worry, Naminé, your secrets safe with us!" Yuna said. Naminé gave her another smile.

"Thanks, Yuna, but I also know who _you_ like. I still remember what happened at that dance last year!" She said, laughing a bit. Olette and Kairi exchanged confused glances.

"What happened?" They both asked, slightly leaning forward so they wouldn't miss out on any details. Yuna turned a faint crimson and looked down in embarrassment.

"Can I tell them?" Naminé asked. Unlike the boys, who would just blurt it out just to embarrass their friends, the girls actually asked their friends if they could tell. If only males could be mature, too...if only... Yuna nodded her head.

"Just don't tell them what I said to you after we danced." Yuna said in a small voice. The girls told each other almost everything, they were best of friends. Besides, everyone was trustworthy. Naminé nodded her head.

"Well, it all started..."

_-Flashback Begins-_

"_I wish I were Kairi or Olette. Everyone's asking them to dance." Yuna said, and sighed. They were in the giant gymnasium that had been decorated especially for the ninth grade dance. It was a slow song, and it seemed like the only two not dancing were Yuna and Naminé._

"_Maybe Tidus'll ask you to dance, Yuna. It doesn't look like he's dancing with anybody yet." Naminé replied. Yuna looked at her friend, startled._

"_Why would Tidus ask me to dance?" Yuna asked. Naminé smiled again. She played with the edge of her dress since she had not brought her sketch-pad. Kairi had said that she wouldn't need it._

"_Remember that time, in second grade, where Tidus had just moved here? No one would talk to him because he was new, but you were the first one to? Then you introduced him to Sora, Roxas and Hayner. I think he likes you because you're so nice to him." Naminé said. It was true. Yuna was always especially nice to Tidus. The younger Mizu twin had a suspicion as to why, but she didn't say anything about it._

"_I don't like people to be lonely." Yuna said, shifting nervously in her seat. The staff had set up seats for people who didn't want to dance. Naminé smiled._

"_Look, here he comes now. You shouldn't say no if he asks you to dance." Kairi's fraternaltwin said. It looked like Naminé would be all alone, now. But it was ok. It was always like that. Yuna shook her head._

"_But I don't like people being alone." Yunaarguedas Tidus came over._

"_H-Hey, Yuna. Do you want to dance with me?" He asked. They could tell he was nervous. Yuna glanced at Naminé, but a nod was the reply. Yuna nodded to Tidus' question and stood up._

"_I'd love to, Tidus!" She said as Tidus smiled as he led her out to the dance floor._

_-Flashback Ends-_

"You and Tidus make such a cute couple, Yuna! Why didn't you ever tell us you liked him?" Olette asked. Last year's dance Olette and Kairi hadn't observed much because all the boys in their school had liked them that year. Even the two didn't know why themselves, but it just turned out that way. Yuna turned all the way crimson at this remark.

"Well, he never asked me out, so we're not even a couple yet." She said. Yuna knew that she didn't even need to get embarrassed in front of her friends, but she did anyway. She glanced at the clock. "We have three more minutes until we can practice again! What should we talk about?" The girls all pondered on that for a minute, before Kairi came to a decision.

"Who we like and why!" She said. Naminé and Yuna looked at her with a confused, 'What-the-heck-are-you-talking-about?' expression, and Olette just blinked.

"Since it was your suggestion, Kairi, tell us who you like and why." Olette replied. Only Naminé knew who Kairi liked, and why. Everyone knew that the Mizu twins(Naminé and Kairi) were probably the most trustworthy people ever. The twins told each other everything, and not once did anything slip out, which was probably why the two had so many friends.

"Actually, I kinda like-" Kairi was cut off by the doorbell. They were at Olette's house. Olette's mother and father were extremely nice, and since Olette didn't have any brothers or sisters they could practice all they wanted without disturbing anyone. They saw Aerith, Olette's mother, run to the door.

"Olette, your mother looks a lot like you. I don't think you look like Mr. Strife at all." Yuna commented. Olette smiled at her bi-colored eyed friend.

"Everybody says I look more like my mom than my dad." Olette said. They all looked to the door as Aerith opened it. It was Tifa, Selphie's mom. Behind her were Yuffie and Selphie, who spotted the girls and waved.

"Oh, Tifa! Long time no see!" Aerith hugged Tifa, and the black-haired woman who looked nothing like her daughter hugged back. Aerith and Tifa used to be rivals over winning the favor of Cloud(Aerith's husband) in highschool, but now they were very good friends.

"I'm sorry, I need to leave the kids here for a while. My husband and I got invited to a party and the people who invited us don't have any kids so we figured it would be best if we left them here, if it's alright with you." Tifa said. Aerith nodded.

"Of course it is!" Aerith said. Yuffie and Selphie stepped inside the door. Aerith pointed toward the girls, "There are the girls. You can play with them until your mother and father come back, ok?" Selphie and Yuffie bounded towards them. Aerith waved goodbye to Tifa, and then closed the door.

"Hey guys!" Selphie chirped. Then, she saw Naminé. "Hi, _Naminé."_ She said. Naminé didn't reply, but just looked back down at her drawing. Selphie sat beside her and looked over at her drawing. "What'cha drawing?"

"A wave." Naminé said calmly. Yuffie sat on the other side of Naminé. Yuffie looked over Naminé's shoulder to see if she was drawing a wave.

"That doesn't look like a wave!" Yuffie pointed out. This made Selphie look over Naminé's other shoulder, which made her uncomfortable. She closed her sketch-pad. "Aw, what'cha do that for, Nami?" Yuffie asked.

"I like to be called Naminé, my real name." Naminé replied calmly. In her opinion, the step-sisters were nosey, and she didn't like them that much. But, she guessed they were 'friends' of hers, although she liked Olette and Yuna much better.

"Aw, Nami, we have nicknames for everyone! Lighten up!" Selphie said. Naminé sighed. She was getting very aggravated now.

"How long are you guys going to be here for?" Yuna asked instead, seeing her blonde friend get annoyed. It took alot to push one of her buttons.Selphie and Yuffie looked at each other and shrugged.

"Maybe for a really long time if we're lucky!" Yuffie squealed, clapping her hands excitedly. Selhpie nodded in response to her step-sister.The two didn't seem how much they weren't liked, their hyperness seemed to reflect that.After about...five seconds, the hyper duet immediately got bored. "So...what do you guys do around here?" Yuffie asked, yawning.

"We were practicing for that band contest." Olette said. She would've said more, but her common sense told her not to make the step-sisters upset. You never want to get on the bad-side of a ninja. Or, at least, that was Sora and Roxas' little piece of advice on life, anyway.

"You guys are going to that thing, too? Did you know that my little Roxie's gonna be in it, too! I know he's gonna win because _I'm_ gonna cheer for him with all my heart and soul!" Selphie chirped, smiling. This made Naminé stand up.

"Um...I'm feeling a little sick right now. Kairi, could you please help me home?" Naminé said, clutching her stomach. She looked apologetically at Yuna and Olette, who gave their silent permission to go on home. They both knew that Naminé couldn't really stand that type of stuff. Kairi nodded and stood up, also.

"Ok, sis. Sorry, Olette, Yuna, Selphie and Yuffie. Usually Naminé doesn't complain when something is bothering her, so I think she needs to be taken home immediately. We don't live to far away so it wouldn't be that much of a problem." Kairi said, 'helping' her sister get out of the house. Once outside, Kairi asked, "Are you ok?"

All her younger sister did was nod. She looked a little pale than normal. That was the moment Kairi knew exactly what she and her sister had to do to get rid of Naminé's unease with her feelings. After a couple of minutes, Naminé realized they were going in the wrong direction.

"Kairi, we're going the wrong way. I think we're heading towards the Roxas and Sora's house instead." Naminé said. Yes, she saw the Hikaru's house-and they were heading straight for it! What could her sister be planning? Kairi looked at her sister with a devilish grin on her face.

"Naminé, you're going to tell Roxas how you feel once and for all! That way you can hold your head up high and listen to what other girls say about him with no regrets. Naminé, if you don't want to tell him, I understand. But, _I'll_ tell him instead. We've got to get it out one way or the other, ok?" Kairi asked. Her now uneasy twin nodded. When Kairi was set on something, there was no way to get her off her original task.

"I'll tell him myself, Kairi. But...could you just be there and kind of back me a little? I don't really like rejection." She said. Kairi nodded. Naminé was always the shy, sensitive and easily crushed twin, and Kairi was the strong-willed, out-going one who looked out for her sister. Naminé wasn't weak, but she was just meek in her personality which gave that impression. Kairi walked up to the door and knocked.

A friendly and kind-looking woman appeared with the same brown hair Sora possessed, expect MUCH tamer than the way he kept his. Mrs. Hikaru knew the Mizu twins very well, as she had met them on numerous upon numerous occasions and she knew her sons' fondness of the girls.

"Kairi, Naminé! What a pleasant surprise! I know you're here for Sora and Roxas, but why don't you come inside and have something to eat? Hayner and Tidus are here, too, so I was just making something for all of them." Mrs. Hikaru said. Naminé's face lit up. When Mrs. Hikaru saw that, she smiled herself. "I did make my cookies. Especially for you, since I know that you love them." Everyone on the island knew that Mrs. Hikaru was the best cook EVER.

In fact, Mr. Hikaru ran a bakery, and everyone went there. It was the most popular bakery on Destiny Islands, and it wasn't that expensive, either. Naminé, even though she was 16, loved Mrs. Hikaru's cookies. They were the best. That was afact, because everyone thought so, even Seifer and his gang. Mrs. Hikaru walked to the kitchen, beckoning the twins to follow.

"Once you're finished eating, girls, I'll show you where the boys are. They might be practicing, but help yourself to whatever you like. I know how much Roxas and Sora like you two, so I don't think they'll yell at you for interrupting their practice." Mrs. Hikaru said, winking at them as she went upstairs. The girls nodded, and both turned a faint shade of red.

"Do you think she means Roxas likes me?" Naminé said excitedly. Kairi nodded as she munched on a cookie and Naminé popped one into her mouth.

"It has to be! Mrs. Hikaru isn't the type to lie. Well, we'll find out when you ask him! Are you nervous?" Kairi asked, taking a sip of her water Roxas and Sora's mother put out of them. Naminé nodded.

"But I think you're right. I need to get rid of this unease." She said as she finished. "Alright, I'm ready." She said as Mrs. Hikaru came down.

"Down eating, already, girls? That's fine!" She said as she led them to the garage door. "They're in here, and I can hear them practicing. I think it's better off if you knock first." Then, Mrs. Hikaru went upstairs again. Before knocking, both girls pressed their ears to the door to hear Roxas' singing.

"_I'm 15 for a moment  
Caught in between 10 and 20  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are."_ They heard Roxas sing. Naminé would've melted at the sound of his beautiful, clear, bell-likevoice, but she knew she had to do something before the latter.

"I hope he's not mad at me when I disturb them." Naminé said, not feeling better even after what their mom said to them. Biting her lip, she knocked on the door. They heard the music stop. She knocked again.

"Come in! And, mom, for the last time, we don't want any of your cookies! We're 16! I bet no one else our age eats them, either, so don't tell us it's our hormones!" They heard Sora shout. That made Kairi and Naminé laugh a little. Kairi opened the door.

"But, Sora, _I _like your mom's cookies. Last time I checked, I was 16 too." Kairi said, laughing as she opened the door all the way. The guys looked at each other with a semi-scared look. Kairi looked at Naminé, who sighed. That look only meant one thing-they were going to take an outrageous assumption.

"Oh my Kami! They're hear to sabotage our practicing so they can win easier!" Tidus shouted, diving behind his drums. Although, the girls had to admit-it was really funny to see them take assumptions like this. Even though they weren't competing against the boys(at least, not yet) it was always a laugh to see them do whatever their brain thinks of doing.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE! TAKE COVER, GO AWOL, WE'RE GOING TO GET ABDUCTED BY GIRLS!" Hayner screamed like he was, in fact, a girl. He ran behind the bells and held up his guitar like a shield. Sora took ran behind the baker's shelf. When he realized that Roxas was still out there, he realized he needed to help his brother. He looked around and saw an old army hat.(wherever his parents got an army hat he was yet to find out)

Sora jumped out of the shelf and tackled Roxas to the ground. Before Roxas had time to complain, however, Sora smacked his helmet on Roxas and pressed his finger to his lips, saying to be quiet. He then army-crawled on the floor, looking at the girls every now and then to make sure they weren't going to abduct them. Roxas crawled on the floor also. While the boys looked like pure idiots, the girls were laughing their heads off.

"I wish Olette and Yuna could've seen this!" Kairi said in-between laughs. Naminé nodded in agreement. They were too busy laughing to realize that the boys had now crawled over to the drums. They were now planning something, unbeknownst to the girls.

"Ok, men, we've got them outnumbered. Roxas and I will provide a diversion. Hayner and Tidus, do what you know youdo best-run and scream like little girls. If anyone gets left behind-" Sora looked around and seemed to hesitate at this moment. Then, he looked down and placed his hand over his heart, "You died doing a good deed to help better the world of music. Now, MOVE OUT!"

The next thing the girls knew was that Sora and Roxas(now in camouflaged outfits, helmets, face paint and the whole nine yards. How they got to change that fast without the girls looking, and where they got all that stuff-Only they know) were trying to get their attention by shouting really random things, which made them laugh even more. Meanwhile, Hayner and Tidus, screaming like girls, were running for the exit. Sora looked back and saw their friends leaving.

"Sora, Roxas! We'll be at Tide's house!" Hayner shouted. 'Tide' was 'Tidus'. In dire moments, they used their 'code names', although it was pretty to figure who they were talking about. Sora and Roxas nodded, and as soon as they saw them in a mad run to get to Tidus' home, they started to leave. Kairi looked at Naminé, who gulped and nodded. She ran after Roxas and grabbed his arm. This action made him turn around.

"Just so you know, I don't really think you guys are going to abduct us. I'm just playing along." Roxas said. Naminé smiled that shy smile and nodded.

"But, Roxas, I need to ask you something." She said. He looked at Sora, Hayner, and Tidus, who were now coming back for him. But he saw them stall, making up a plan. Roxas nodded to Naminé, giving her the go ahead.

"What would you do if I said that I-"

* * *

Happy 4th of July! Now it's time to show some appreciation to your home country!(I bet the majority of you come from the U.S.) Now, if you truly love independence day, give me a nice review! What better way to show your appreciation to the United States by givinga nice review to...someone who lives near the U.S! ;)

Anyways, I'm hoping for a lot of nice reviews, and if I do get a lot of them, I'll do a nice time skip for you all to really put the story into motion! So, review and happy 4th of July!


	3. Jealous Band

HnH: -whistles- Yo, Daisuke, do the disclaimer for me! And not Wiz, either!

Daisuke: But...I'm not even from Kingdom Hearts! The readers don't even know me! -sighs- Fine, fine, whatever. HnH does not own anything in this story.

HnH: -stares at Daisuke, prodding him to go on-

Daisuke: -sighs once more- But she wishes she owned me, Niwa Daisuke, and Mousy Dark..and...she wishes Harada Risa and I were together.

HnH: That's what I'm talking about! I thank Light Shadow Spirals of Love this time 'round. Cool penname, by the way.

Daisuke: HnH, get writing! Your fans are waiting!

HnH: Oh...right! Here I go! And, sorry I had to make Selphie so evil. Look at last chapter's notes for translations. If I add anything new...you'll know.

Wait, I'm With _Which_ Band?

Chapter 3: Jealous Band

"_What would you do if I said that I loved you?" Naminé asked him. Roxas stared. But he smiled and suddenly gave her a hug. Kairi was 'awing' at how sweet the sight was._

"_I would tell you I felt the same way." Roxas said. She broke the embrace and smiled a smile that possessed a stronger presence than that of her others._

"_Roxas. You really mean that? You don't like Selphie at all?" Naminé asked, hope in her eyes reflecting in her tone of voice. Roxas nodded and smiled._

"_I never really liked Selphie, anyways. Honestly, I thought she was really nosey. But I was nice to her because I can't stand to see girls cry." Roxas said. Naminé lost the smile and shook her head with a serious face on._

"_No, Roxas. You were being nice because being nice to people is in your character. Just another reason why I love you so much! I don't mean that like Selphie said, I really, truly mean that." Naminé said. Roxas leaned in and was about to kiss her, when-_

"_ROXAS! Oh my Kami Naminé is hypnotizing him! Guys, we gotta save Roxas!" He heard Sora shout. Roxas sighed. He was about to get his first kiss from the girl that he loved, but his brother was in the way!_

"_Naminé, save your first kiss for me, promise?" Roxas asked. Naminé nodded._

"_I promise, Roxas! As long as you do the same for me!" She yelled as Roxas gave her a smile that said 'yes' and ran to his twin and his friends. _

-

"Roxas! Wake up! We're gonna be late and we have to get a good first impression for the judges!" He heard Sora yell at him. Roxas turned around and stuffed his face in a pillow. He was having such a good dream about an event that happened last week, and he didn't want to wake up. "Roxas! **_Wake up!_**" Sora then yelled. Roxas groaned. And stuffed his face in the pillow harder. Sora sighed. Drastic times called fordrastic measures.

"Naminé's here to see you!" Sora shouted. Roxas immediately got up and looked around.

"Where?" He asked. Then, he slapped his forehead once he realized he had been trickedand glared at Sora. "Sora, you tricked me! I was having a nice dream, too, and you just have to come along and ruin it!" Sora laughed.

"Yeah, it's nice knowing that my younger twin brother is a pervert that dreams about kissing girls." Sora said. Roxas got up out of his bed.

"I am NOT a pervert! And I was NOT dreaming about kissing girls, ok!" He said, and sighed. Sora could be so annoying and childish at times.

"Then why were you saying 'Oh, Naminé! Kiss me, my love!' over and over again in your sleep?" Sora asked, sporting a grin that would've made a king fire his joker within a millisecond.

"You read way too many Shakespeare poems, Sora, I swear. And you know for a fact that I don't sleep talk!" Roxas said, pushing Sora out of the room so he could get dressed. Once he did, he went outside to find Hayner, Tidus and Sora waiting for him. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked in surprise.

"Sora told us that you would wake up late, so we came here early." Tidus explained. Roxas shot a glare at Sora, who just shrugged. "Anyway, it was worth it 'causeit was fun listening to you mumble about how much you _love_ Naminé."

"You guys watched me in my sleep?" Roxas asked, his jaw crashing through the floor. He never knew he had friends that were..._that way_, if youget what if was thinking.Tidus and Hayner laughed.

"No, you idiot! What guy would want to do that? We were just sitting outside, playing a nice game of Patty Cake, when we just so happened to hear you yell your," Hayner cleared his throat, "quote 'undying love that will reach the heavens' unquote." He said. Roxas rolled his eyes. Drama queen.

"I never said that, but let's get going! We want to make a good first impression!" Roxas said, repeating what Sora said earlier. The friends set off to a jog towards where the contest was taking place.

-

"Welcome to the contest! Before you start playing, we should introduce ourselves! I'll go first since I _am_ the best." Said a white-haired man. He pointed to himself. "I am the great Setzer!" The man beside him shook his head.

"I'm Wakka. Setzer is a bit full of himself, ya?" Asked a man with totally orange-flipped out hair and an Jamiacan accent. Wakka looked to the man next to him who had really long white hair. "That's Sephiroth. He doesn't talk much, so don't be afraid of criticism from him, ya? His appearance is kinda creepy, though." Sephiroth didn't seem to mind the insult Wakka was throwing at him.

"And I'm Cid Highwind. Nice to meet you kids, but you better have some talent and not be wastin' my time." Said another judge, a man with blonde hair and a toothpick in his mouth with goggles over his head. Cid looked around. There was an empty seat besides him. "Ah! Where's the last judge! She said she would be here any minute! I can't believe she's late! Sorry, kids." Suddenly, a spirited girl of 18 came skipping in the room.

"Oh, wow! Are you guys performing for us? You're all really cute! I like you guys already!" Said the bubbly blonde, taking a seat next to Cid, who practically growled at her. The guys smiled, knowing they got a good first impression.

"Rikku, they've been waiting for you! You better apologize!" Cid said. Rikku gave him a puppy-dog face look, but Cid grumbled something inaudible and shook his head. "You're on the job, so you better apologize!" Rikku sighed.

"Sorry. Pops, you need to learn how to relax once in a while, ok? Just because I've been late for the last bands doesn't mean anything! I've been busy with Gippal, ok!" Rikku shouted, then noticed everyone staring at her. She laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head. "Hehehe...just forget everything I've said, ok?"

"Now you can play, ya? No more interruptions, we promise." Wakka said as Roxas nodded and they started to play whilehe began to sing.

-

"Wow." Was all the judges had to say. Roxas gave his friends a frown. It could either be a 'Wow that was really, really, really bad' or 'Wow! That was so amazing I'm speechless.'

"All I have to say is: Your looks match your voice." Said Rikku. Roxas' frown turned upside-down. They cheered, knowing this was a good result. Rikku cleared her throat, "However," everyone's faces dropped, "Your percussionist was first-rate, also." Tidus smiled proudly. The judges began to talk to themselves.

"We've reached a decision." Sephiroth said nonchalantly. The guys looked at each other, and nodded. No matter what the result, they would always be friends and not scream at each other and try to rip each other to pieces.

"YOU'VE MADE IT! CONGRATULATIONS!" They all shouted except Sephiroth. They would've hugged each other, but they weren't that type of guys.

"After we decide who the winners are for the girl band, we'll introduce you to your manager. But no complaining for who your managers are, ya? Some of them can be a bit cranky, but it's all good." Said Wakka. They nodded, and started to leave.

"Oh, wait outside until one of us comes and gets you. Don't run away and tell your friends you won, or else you'll get disqualified. Understand, kids?" Cid asked. The group nodded and exited the room. They saw Seifer's group next in line, and then their favorite girls after them.

"Naminé, I know you'll do great." He said, winking to her. Naminé smiled and nodded. The guys sat down on a couple of chairs in the waiting room. Selphie, who was only allowed in because she talked the ears off of the gruff-looking guards outside, skipped happily to Roxas.

"Hey, Roxie! How did ya do?" Selphie asked, sitting on his lap and shooting a glare at Naminé. Selphie seemed to notice the connection between the blondes, and was probably now bent on breaking their feelings for each other.

"Um, good, I guess." Roxas said, remembering Cid's message to not tell anyone they won. Selphie smiled and did something unexpected- she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, right on the lips. Roxas immediately broke it off. "Selphie! What do you think you're doing?" He asked angrily.

Naminé wore an absolutely shocked look. When Selphie saw her shocked and sad look, she smiled triumphantly. _'Phase one, complete.'_ Selphie thought to herself. Everyone was staring at Selphie and Roxas.

"Roxas...you _promised._" Naminé said, full of disappointment. How could he do such a thing? Were her promises worthless to him? Honestly, she only saw them kissing, nothing before. Roxas shook his head, and stood up, making Selphie fall to the ground.

"Naminé, let me explain-" He said helplessly as she stared at him with hurt eyes. Just at that time, Seifer's gang exited the door. Naminé shook her head and ran inside the room.

"I'll try to explain what happened, ok? I'm not sure if she'll listen, but I saw the whole thing." Kairi said, and Olette and Yuna nodded. Roxas nodded. As he was about to say something, Kairi cut him off. "But you better say good things about me around Sora, ok?" She said, winking to him as she went inside the room with Olette and Yuna. Roxas just stared in disbelief. Kairi liked Sora?

Roxas smiled to himself and sat back down in his seat next to Sora. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore, he let out his jokerish grin that he only let out once in a lavender moon. The last time he grinned like this was when...oh, wait, scratch that. Never. Sora knew something was up by the smile etched on his twin's face.

"Roxas, what happened? What did they say? What did _Kairi_ say, bro?" Sora asked. He saw them talking to each other. Was it just Sora, or did Kairi talk to Roxas more than him? _'Well, he can't have both girls, that's for sure.'_ Sora thought. Roxas kept grinning.

"You really wanna know?" He asked, facing his older twin brother. Sora nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, of course!" He shouted. Roxas hoped that Kairi wouldn't get mad if he told him. Well, if she got mad, she'd have to deal with it, then. There was no way he was passing this opportunity to hook his brother up with his potential girlfriend's sister.

"Well, I think that Kairi likes you." He said. Sora smiled, and hugged Roxas, who looked around and saw people staring. "We're brothers, people! TWIN brothers, ok! No touchy-feely stuff here!" Roxas yelled as he pushed Sora off of him. "Sora, never EVER do that in public EVER again." Sora nodded in agreement.

"Yes sir!" Sora said, saluting to him. Suddenly,Roxas saw Selphiestomp towards him with an angry look on her face. _'Oh no, here she comes to slap me in the face!'_ Roxas thought to himself. He had seen this happen in way too many episodes of 'The Bold and the Beautiful'.

"No one makes fun of Selphie Tilmitt in public like that! _No one!"_ Selphie yelled. Just like the soaps, asRoxas had suspected._'She'll regret the day she ever came close to MY Roxas! Just wait until I put phase two into action!'_

"Dude, I think we should run now. I read in the Boy's Manual to Obsessive Fangirls to never hang around a crazy chick." Hayner whispered to Roxas.

"But Cid told us to stay put!" Tidus whispered back, although Hayner wasn't talking to him. Roxas nodded.

"Yeah, Hayner. I don't want to be disqualified. Besides, us guys can handle one girl." Sora whispered. All guys sighed, and agreed to Sora's decision. Suddenly, Sora, Roxas and Tidus dawned on one thought...

Since _when_ did Hayner read a Boy's Manual to Obsessive Fangirls?

* * *

YAYZ! Second chapter in one day! I'm so proud. I think there's something wrong with the word count on ff. On wordperfect, it said this was around 9000 words, but then it says it's around 2000 words now. So, I'm either sorry for obnoxiously long chapter, or the annoyingly short chapter. And, sorry for making Selphie such a -This has been edited for your viewing pleasure- and out of character. Sorry it's been a bit Roxas based. Don't worry, Sora and Hayner's part in this story'll come up. 

Please, review! Oh, and, this might be the last chapter for a month or so, because I'm visiting Quebec for a very long time. So, review! ;)


	4. Rival Band

HnH: Oh Daaaaaisuke!

Daisuke: HnH does not own anything in this story. She wishes she owned Niwa Daisuke, Wiz, and Mousy Dark who you people don't even know, so don't worry about it. ;)

HnH: Sorry for the short chapter! I realized that I had 9000 CHARACTERS, not WORDS in that chapter. If you're a big Marluxia fan, I am deeply sorry. Also, this one's dedicated to Aesura, iluvroxasXII((I love him too, how can you not?)), swordbearer and Phoenix of Twilight. Peace out, mah homiez.

Daisuke: W3rd.

_Makkura:_ Total Darkness. (I'm a bit iffy on the translation)

_Akari:_ A light(bit iffy on translation)

_Tsukikage:_ Moonlight(bit iffy)

_Himawari: _Sunflower

Wait, I'm With _Which_ Band?

Chapter 4: Rival Band

"_Breakaway, breakaway..."_ Kairi finished their song. The judges clapped. They had introduced themselves to the girls, after Rikky being late and going through almost exactly the same dialogue she had with the boys, minus the 'you're all so cute' stuff.

"Brava, brava! Magnificent! I think I know who your manager will be." Setzer said, and whispered a name to Wakka, who stared at Setzer but whispered it to Sephiroth who also stared at Setzer, then whispered it to Cid. Cid stared at Setzer like Setzer just turned into pop bottle.

"Setzer, are ya crazy? You know that all the girls that Riku manages always end up being duds because they just stare at him! These girls have some genuine talent, and it's be a shame to ruin them of that." Cid said, but shook his head and whispered the suggestion to Rikku.

"I'm game with the idea!" Rikku said. The girls looked at each other, puzzled.

"You're going to be our manager, Rikku?" Yuna asked in confusion. But, Cid said 'he', and itreally didn't look like Rikku was a male... Rikku laughed and shook her head.

"Of course not! You guys can leave, and we'll call you out when we're done discussing who your manager will be." Rikku said, shooing them away. The girls walked out. What they saw was a shock.

"_Selphie!_ Are you crazy!" They all shouted simultaneously. Selphie turned around. Something didn't look right. Selphie wasn't armed, but everyone was backed up against the walls. They had no idea what she was doing, but everyone seemed scared, so they assumed Selphie was crazy.

"Naminé! Get out of here! She's gonna kill you!" Roxas shouted. At that moment, Sephiroth came out. He noticed everyone with their horrified looks, like there was a murderer in the house or something.

"What's going on here?" He demanded. Everyone pointed to Selphie and Selphie laughed like a psychotic maniac who was trying to chop everyone's head off with safety scissors.

"She's a maniac! She's trying to kill the winning team!" Shouted the receptionist, who knew who won. Everyone stared at the receptionist, then at the guys.

"Jail her. I have no time for foolish little games.Guards!" Sephiroth shouted. Two big, burly guards came and grabbed her and dragged her away. She was struggling, but no match for two muscular bodybuilders.

"Let go of me!" She yelled, then looked to Roxas. "Roxas! I'll get you for this! You'll never live to 20, as long as I'm alive!" Sephiroth walked over to Roxas.

"Don't worry. She'll be jailed for assault fora long, long, time. No one's going to kill you as long as our guards are around. And because of psychotic maniacs like her, there's a lot of guards around these days." Sephiroth said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Anyways, time to announce the winners!" He said, slightly glaring at the receptionist who shrugged in response.

"This group won for our male band," Sephiroth said, then he walked over to Kairi, "and this group won for our female band. Now, Riku, Auron, please come on out!" He said. A silver-haired boy who looked 17 came out. Setzer placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Girls, this will be your manager, my son, Riku. Yes, he is 17, but because he is my son I allowed him to get a job early." Setzer said. Riku held out his hand, and all the girls in the room(except for Fuu) practically fainted. He was dazzingly handsome and few girls didn't get affected by his amazing charm.(-cough- Riku looks like his KH2 version-cough-)

They were stunned, so they didn't even shake his hand. The guys, however, were less impressed and more...jealous of the girls' reaction.

"I am _so_ better than this poser. I don't know what Olette is gawking about. Maybe because he's so incredibly ugly."Hayner said, and laughed at his own joke. Riku smiled at Kairi, who made a little gasp at the realization that he was looking at _her _with those cool as ice eyes, and not anyone else.

"You never told me I'd be working with a Princess." Riku said to Setzer, who 'hmphed'. Riku then bowed on one knee, and took Kairi's hand, and kissed it. "It will be a pleasure working with you." At this action, Kairi turned a very deep crimson. However, Sora was glaring at Riku. Riku didn't seem to notice.

"Who uses lame pick-up lines like that? Those are probably the most cheesiest lines I've ever heard." Sora said huffily, crossing his arms. "I think you're right, Hayner. I mean, what could they like about that push-over?"

"You're jealous, Sora. Don't try to object because I know you are." Roxas said. Sora didn't say anything to object that. He _was_ jealous, and it was obvious that he was, too. Riku then stood up and let go of her hand.

"Oh, let me introduce myself probably. I am Makkura Riku. Who might the Princess be?" He asked, flashing a bright, fire-work like smile. Kairi was absolutely flattered by his comments.

"Mizu Kairi." Kairi replied, smiling. _'Wow, this Riku guy really_ _likes me! He's a lot hotter than Sora...Oh, Sora! What about him? But I like Sora, too. Oh, no! I don't want to be a cheater!'_ Riku nodded, and looked at Naminé, who just gave a shy smile. She was less affected by Riku's smile because she already knew that someone loved her.

"Then you must be Mizu Naminé. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance." Riku said, noticing the fact that she didn't seem to be affected by his charms.

"The pleasure is all mine." Naminé replied politely. Riku looked at Yuna next.

"Akari Yuna." Yuna said brightly. Riku nodded, then turned to Olette.

"Strife Olette!" Olette said proudly. Sephiroth stared at her, then shook his head with an evil smirk on his face.

"Your father is StrifeCloud, am I right?" He asked, looking at her. Olette frowned. She noticed how evil Sephiroth looked now.

"Yes. Are you one of my father's friends?" Olette asked suspiciously. She didn't like this guys, but the name 'Sephiroth' didn't really ring any bells.

"I wouldn't really say that 'friend' is the right type of word, but you've got the idea. Tell Cloud that his light still hasn't penetrated the darkness yet. I'm still here." Sephiroth said, walking back into the room as a man in red walked out.

"Auron! Are you going to be our manager?" Tidus yelled. Hayner looked at him.

"Wait a minute, you know that guy?" Hayner asked. Tidus nodded.

"He's a friend of my father's." Tidus said as Auron came over.

"I'm Auron. Would you all introduce yourselves to me so I know who you are?" He asked. Tidus didn't really need to introduce himself, but he did it anyway.

"Himawari Tidus!" Tidus said. Even though Auron didn't say his last name(an indication that the others shouldn't, either) Tidus still said his last name, which made the others think they should say their last names also. Sora opened his mouth and was about to say something, when Auron interrupted him.

"I know whoyou are. Hikaru Sora and your twin brother Hikaru Roxas." Auron said calmly. Sora shut his mouth and looked confident of himself, like he was pretty popular since Auron knew his name.

"Do you know who I am?" Hayner said hopefully. Auron walked over to Hayner and stared at him. After a couple of minutes, Auron shook his head. Hayner sighed. "Tsukikage Hayner."

"I'll show you to your studio, and then we can get started." Riku said, after the girls were done drooling over him. However, he was used to all types of fan-girls and all types of fan-girl attacks. Stalkers, kidnappers, huggers, andeven rare paparazzi-type fangirl. The girls nodded and followed Riku as he walked out.

"Why did- Oh my Kami! A limousine! I've always wanted to ride in one of those! We're not even that popular yet and I feel like we're walking in the red carpet!" Yuna exclaimed happily, clapping her hands. Riku laughed.

"You're not there yet." He said as he opened the door for them. "Ladies first." He said politely. The guys were watching from the inside of the building, and by the looks of it, were even less impressed than before.

"How can Yuna be swayed by that guy's charm! He doesn't even have any! I'm surprised that lamer can even call himself a male!" Tidus yelled angrily. The guys quickly agreed, and Auron just 'humphed'.

"It looks like someone's jealous." Auron said. Tidus shook his head.

"Jealous? Does it look like I'm jealous, guys? Now, be honest!" He asked his friends, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Well, I hate to tell you this, ol' buddy ol' pal, but, you seem kind of jealous. No, really jealous." Hayner said, placing his hand on top of Tidus' shoulder.

"Well, what about you, Hayner? You're jealous, too, because Olette so obviously likes Riku more than you!" Tidus said. Roxas and Sora would've said something, but they were out of ideas to get their friends to stop fighting. This was when Seifer came over.

"Ha! Can't get any girls, Hayner? Not surprised, since you're a loser and we can totally own all your loser friends." He said, looking as arrogant as the head of the self-appointed Disciplinary Committee could be. Rai and Fuu followed. Hayner just glared, and Auron sighed, ready to stop them fighting if the need to do so arose.

"What about you, Seifer? I don't see girls hanging over you and doing all of your whims either!" Hayner snapped. Seifer snapped his fingers, and a bunch of girls came running to his call.

"Oh, Seifer! You're so hot! We love you! You're the best, Seifer! Go out with me, Seifer! We love you!" Came the shouts of many girls. Seifer smirked at Hayner who just turned around. _'Just ignore him, Hayner. Just ignore him._' He thought to himself.

"I think we should be going now." Auron said, walking out of the door with Sora and Roxas taking no time to follow. Tidus walked out, but then realized Hayner wasn't coming. He sighed, went back in and dragged Hayner out. A limousine came up...but...

"No. I am NOT getting in that thing! Why can't the girls get in there? I'm gonna look like a flippin' person that's _that way_!" Hayner yelled. The guys laughed, but, they didn't wantto start any rumours about them being'_that way'_ because they weren't.In front of them was a pink limousine with cherry blossom designs all over it. Auron sighed.

"I tried to get a different limousine, but this was the only one available. Don't talk to the driver. He _is_ that way, but he's a really nice guy." Auron said, getting in the limo. The guys looked at each other and followed suit. The limo-window thing rolled down.

"Oh, hi, Auron! I see you've got some scrumptious new talent in the back seat!" Said a _pink_-haired man in a fancy _pink_ tuxedo wearing _pink_ sunglasses and sitting on a _pink _seat with a _pink _steering wheel through a _pink_ tinted window. There was something wrong with this picture. Too much _pink_ for a guy.

"Just get driving, Marluxia." Auron said in exasperation, wanting to get to the studio as fast as possible to avoid embarrassment. Instead, Marluxia took more time to stare at the boys, which made them fidget nervously, and Roxas was looking down.

"Oh, Roxie! Almost didn't recognize you! Haven't seen you in such a long time, my boy! Luxxie's been missing you! He says you were the best at poker. Demi has, too, he says that singing 'Happy Days' doesn't feel quite complete without your vocals. Have you and Waxy gotten into a spat?" Marluxia asked. Roxas sighed as everyone stared at him.

"Can't you use everyone's normal names, Marluxia? You know Luxord, Demyx, and Axel hate those nicknames." Roxas said. Sora elbowed him.

"Bro, how do you know this clown?" He asked. Roxas sighed.

"Well, remember when I ran away from home for two years?" Roxas asked. Sora nodded. He remembered. Roxas came to school and went to every event that the school was holding, but he wasn't living in his rightful house. When Sora asked him why, he didn't say anything. When Sora asked his mother why, she didn't say anything either. "Axel asked me to join his gang, Organization XII, as the 13th member. So, I accepted."

"What! That's why you were gone for two years! Where the heck were you staying? Who's Luxord and Demyx? What the heck is going on here?" Sora asked, holding his head in confusion. Roxas sighed.

"Alright, I'll tell you the whole story. Just don't interrupt, ok? It gets very annoying when you do that, and it's kinda long." Roxas said, and everyone agreed. Marluxia started to drive and Roxas started to tell his story.

_-Flashback Begins-_

"_Hey, Roxas! I've got a little offer for you!" It was recess-time(they got to choose if they wanted to go out or not) and_ _Axel, one of the biggest, baddest, and not_ _to mention toughest, people in their school called out to Roxas._

"_Well, Axel? What it is it?" Roxas asked, going over to him and tapping his foot impatiently. He heard Sora and his friends call his name and ask what he was doing with a big bully like Axel._

"_My gang is in need of a 13th member. We've been talking_ _and we've decided that the 13th member should be you." Axel said. Roxas' eyes widened. He knew of the gang called Organization XII. Even though it only had twelve members, it had quite a reputation. _

"_I'm in." Roxas said immediately._ _All his life, he had always been Sora's shadow. If Sora got an A in a test, everyone expected Roxas to get an A on that test. If Sora was in a 'smart' class, everyone expected Roxas to be in that same class. And Roxas was tired of it. He wanted to show everyone that he wasn't just a shadow of Sora. Axel smiled._

"_Excellent. Come by here after school and I'll show you where we reside and all the members. You might not see your home in a while, though." Axel said. Roxas nodded._

"_I don't care. I'll see you after school, Axel." He said as the bell rang._

_-_

"_Hey, Roxas! Over here! Hop on!" Axel had a motorcycle that he legally wasn't able to drive yet, but the police were too lazy to enforce the rules, especially after Axel broke them time and time again. He obeyed and got on._

"_Don't we need helmets?" Roxas asked in worry. He heard that people without helmets on motorcycles could be either arrested-or killed.(of course, the latter was never done on purpose) Axel made a 'tsk, tsk' noise, and shook his head._

"_Roxas, Roxas, Roxas. Organization XII is known for breaking the rules. Haven't you gotten it memorized?" He asked, pointing to his head. Roxas said nothing as Axel drove on. They reached an alleyway, where the walls were all white. He got off the motorcycle and beckoned Roxas to follow, who did._

"_Now, the password is your nickname and your number. Watch." Axel walked up to the wall that was the dead end of the alley, and knocked on it._

"_Password." Said an automated voice. Axel smiled, he obviously liked doing this part._

"_Number 8, Flurry of Dancing Flames." Axel said. The wall disappeared with a beeping noise. Roxas gasped._

"_Whoa! How did it do that?" He asked in amazement. Axel smirked at his ignorance of these types of things. Roxas was, obviously, not very street smart. But Axel and the Organization would teach him the ropes. That was the fun part of getting a new member._

"_It's our protection against the police. Now, you can't tell anyone your nickname. Of course, other Organization members will know your nickname, but that's ok. That's how other people'll get in the Organization." When the wall disappeared, it revealed a staircase leading down. Axel walked down and grabbed Roxas and dragged him down also. When they reached the bottom, there was a little panel with buttons on it. Axel pressed a button and a 'ching' noise was heard._

"_Whenever you come down here, press that button, ok? It sets the wall back up. But, I'll be with you so you really won't have to worry." Axel said. It was a dim-light area, with a pool table, a jukebox, a bar and a table and 13 chairs. "I'll introduce you to everyone. This is the gambling room. Everyone's probably in the meeting room. Although, I've gotta warn you. Stay away from Marluxia. You'll see why."_

_After winding his way through multiple rooms, Axel and Roxas reached a white room with different-sized chairs, thirteen in all. There were people_ _sitting on the chairs, but two chairs were empty, probably for him and Axel._

"_You found the new member? Excellent, Axel. Take a seat." Said a guy with silver-hair. Axel nodded and(Roxas will never know how) got on the seemingly 30-foot tall chair. Now, Roxas was all alone in the middle of that big room, with people staring down at him. It was really nerve-racking._

"_I am Xenmas, the Superior. I am Number 1, and the founder of our little Organization." Said the silver-haired man who spoke before. Roxas nodded._

"_I'm Xigbar, number 2 and the Freeshooter. 'Sup?"Asked a guy with a surfer-accent and an eyepatch. Roxas would've answered, but another man spoke._

"_Xaldin, number 3, and the Whirlwind Lancer." Said a guy with long, black dreadlocks and seriously long sideburns._

"_The Chilly Academic, number 4 in the Organization. I'm Vexen." Said a guy with long, dirty blonde hair._

"_Number 5. The Silent Hero is Lexaeus." Said a man with gray hair, pointing to a man with brown hair that looked like a body-builder. "I'm number 6, the Cloaked Schemer, Zexion." _

"_I am number 7, also known as the Luna Diviner, Saix." Said a blue-haired man. Roxas noticed that Axel seemed bored when Vexen and Saix had introduced themselves. He guessed that Axel didn't like those two members too much, but he was yet to find out._

"_Yo, Roxas. I'm number 8, and, as you know, the Flurry of Dancing Flames. The name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" He asked, pointing to his head._

"_I'm number 9, the Melodious Nocturne, baby! My name is Demyx and I am a STAR! Thank you, CLEAVELAND!" Shouted a blonde, now holding up a peace sign. Roxas stifled a laugh. What a colorful bunch this Organization was._

"_I'm the Gambler of Fate, also known as Luxord or Number 10." Said a man with dice and cards in his hands, throwing a dice at Roxas who caught it. "I can tell that I like you already, kid. Welcome to the Organization." Said Luxord. Roxas smiled and threw it back. Then, a man with pink hair spoke up._

"_Oh, you just look absolutely delicious, hone! I'm number 11, the name's Marluxia and I'm the Graceful Assassin! Such a pleasure to meet you!" Marluxia said. Roxas now knew why Axel told him to stay clear of Marluxia. He looked 'that way'._

"_I'm Larxene, the only female member and number 12, the Savage Nymph. Also, I'm Axel's girlfriend." Said a blonde who had antenna-like bangs, winking at him and giggling._

"_Now, introduce yourself." Xemnas commanded. Everyone leaned forward in their seats, and he noticed Axel mouthing to him. 'Make a nickname for yourself!' He was saying. 'Make a nickname for myself? Well, ok.' Roxas thought to himself. He thought of good names...and came up with one._

"_I'm Roxas, number 13. The Key of Destiny." He said, as two keyblades appeared in his hands. (Sora and Roxas had went to Twilight Town and obtained the keyblades a year before, and Roxas was just getting used to being able to summon his weapons)_

_-_

"_This is everyone's room. The gold door is Xemnas' room, the purple door is Xigbar's, the green door is Xaldin's, the light blue door is Vexen's, the brown door is Lexaeus, the gray/lavender door belongs to Zexion, the yellow/blue door is Saix's, the red door belongs to me, the dark blue door is Demyx's, the yellow-gray door is Luxord's, I bet you can guess who the pink door belongs to." Axel said, pointing to everyone's doors which led to their rooms._

"_Marluxia, right?" Roxas asked. Axel nodded._

"_Good boy! And last, but certainly not least, the yellow door belongs to my girl Larxene." Axel said. Roxas looked at the last door, which was a white one._

"_What about that one?" He asked. Axel laughed._

"_That's yours. Oh, and, while you're apart of Organization XII, you have to wear this black cloak. It's a symbol to show everyonethat you're a part of it and not to be messed around with." Axel said. Roxas nodded. He had noticed that everyone had them on in the meeting room, so he went inside his new room and pulled it on. He smiled to himself. He was going to like this place._

_-Flashback Ends-_

"That's a long story." Tidus said, blinking as he poked Hayner in the forehead to wake him up. Hayner was snoring loudly, but the story wasn't _that _long.

"Well, it could be longer, but I left out a lot of details." Roxas said, shrugging. Sora seemed to be in disbelief.

"So _that's_ why you were wearing that cloak everyday to school. Hey, why'd you come back?" Sora asked. Roxas shook his head. Marluxia was about to say something, but Roxas cut him off.

"Marluxia, don't say anything." He said. Marluxia sighed, and continued to drive mumbling something that didn't quite reach their ears as he rolled the pink window up.

-

"We're here!" Riku shouted, and got out of the limo and opened the doors for the girls, who thanked him kindly.

"Wow. That's our studio? It looks really big!" Olette said. Riku nodded.

"It is. Fortunately for us, the other winners will be working here also." Riku said. The girls looked at each other and jumped up and down.

"We'll be able to see them! YAY!" Shouted Yuna. Olette nodded.

"Yeah, and maybe we'll be able to sing together!" Olette suggested.

"If they get on our nerves, we'll just use Riku to gain revenge!" Kairi shouted. Riku stared at her, looking like a sweatdrop would come down his face at any moment.

"Hey, wait-" He was about to say more, but Naminé cut him off.

"Right! We'll be able to hear them, too!" She said. Then, the girls stopped jumping up and down and giggled excitedly. "Let's go!" She shouted, as the girls ran inside the building. Riku stared after them with his mouth still open. Suddenly, he heard screams from crazed fangirls. He looked around, and saw a mob of them coming. He took no time to follow the quartet.

"Ok, so what are we going to name your band? Any suggestions?" Riku asked, as soon as he introduced them to everyone and showed them where their studio was and where they would be performing when they were to make CDs.

"You mean you don't have a name for us? We were hoping you'd figure that out." Kairi said, smiling. The girls all nodded. Riku seemed to think for a moment.

"How about Umi no Hoshikuzu? It means 'Ocean of Stardust'." Riku suggested. Kairi shook her head as the other girls thought about the name.

"That's a bit too girlish!" Kairi said, and the other girls agreed. Riku sighed and pondered some more with the girls.

"How about 'Fuyuzora'? It means Winter Sky." Riku then suggested. The girls thought about it, but it didn't seem to fit Kairi.

"It has 'Sora' in it. I don't want him to think it's his band. He probably will, then jump on stage and take over our microphone and try to sing the song we were going to singBelieve me, he did something like that once." Kairi said, shaking her head sadly. Naminé and Yuna remembered that time, and Olette wasn't there because she was tutoring Hayner in math or some other subject that was hard for him.

"Ok then, how about 'True Light'? That's English, and, it sounds pretty." Riku said, about to give up. He really couldn't think of anymore names, and these girls wre picky.

"How about Tsubasa no Hikari? It means Wings of Light." Olette suggested. Everyone forgot about Riku's idea and thought on Olette's idea.

"Oh! How about Tsukikagami? It's'Moon Mirror.' I kinda like 'Winter Sky', though._"_ Yuna suggested. The five simply couldn't think of a name. They thought and thought for what seemed like hours(but really only minutes), each suggesting a name that didn't seem to fit the group.

"How about 'True Light'?" Suggested Yuna. Riku sighed. He had suggested that 'hours' ago and not one of the girls had listened. What made her think that she was going to get more of a response than when he had asked?

"Listen, I don't think-" Riku started to say, when all the girls quickly agreed with phrases like 'I love it!' and 'It so fits us!' Yuna smiled.

"What were you saying, Riku?" She asked. Riku sighed and shook his head.

"Nevermind. Now, let me try this. 'Here comes the single from Hollow Bastion Record's newest band, True Light!" Riku shouted. All the girls nodded. "It's good for you guys? You sure?" He asked. "Because I don't think you can change your name once you've chosen it. Really popular bands have, but that's when you get really popular and famous."

"Nope, I like the name! Are we all in, girls?" Kairi asked, forming a circle with them. She made a hand motion for Riku to join the circle, which he did. She put her hand in the middle of the circle, and Naminé smiled and placed her hand on top of Kairi's.

"I'm in. We're all in this together!" She said. Olette nodded and placed her hand on top of Naminé's, not saying anything. Then, Yuna placed her hand on top of Olette's.

"Yeah, I'm with you guys!" Yuna said. Then, they all looked at Riku, who was just staring at them. "Riku, you should put your hand on top of mine. After all, you're our manager!" Yuna said. Riku nodded, and placed his hand on top of Yuna's.

"One, two, three...TRUE LIGHT!" They all shouted, just as the boys came in. They all raised their eyebrows as to what the heck they were doing, when Auron shook his head and led them on to another studio.

"I wonder what they're going to name their band." Kairi said. "Hey, let's go ask them!" Kairi suggested. The girls nodded and started to run off, when Riku stopped them.

"They're now your enemies in the music industry! Talking to them is forbidden." Riku said, semi-kidding around. The girls stared at him like he was a weirdo. "Well, no, you can talk to them. But I've seen it happen when one band tries to manipulate the other by establishing 'romantic feelings' with each other. Don't let it happen." Riku finished, seeming to be staring straightat Naminé.

"Roxas'd never do that to me." Naminé said, shaking her head. "He may've broken a promise, but Kairi told me it was against his will. I won't hold anything against him as long as he didn't do that on purpose."

"Greed makes you insane. I know that all to well." Riku replied, shaking his head. "Anyway, let's go! We've got some songs to produce, and history in the making!" He said. The girls nodded.

"Yeah!" they said as they skipped(the girls, not manly Riku) off into the wild blue yonder, singing some songs along the way. Even though Riku told them to not do that, because he didn't want anyone to get a free preview of their songs.

-

"What are you going to name your band? Try not to make it a sissy name, either." Auron said. The boys immediately started to yell suggestions, but none of them really fit their little group.

"How about The Rebels!" Suggested Tidus said. The boys liked the suggestion, and were all for it.Auron shook his head.

"You all sound like you're members of some gang. Try to pick a 'softer' name." Auron said. Tidus sighed and the rest of the boys groaned.Auron would be so picky with any names they suggested, they all could tell. They all sat and thought for a name.

"Um...how about... 'White Night'?" Roxas suggested, shrugging and waiting for Auron to tell him that was too girly and the band would sound like a bunch of craze fan-girlsor some stupid lecture of the like.

"I like it, but it depends if you all like it. After all, it's your band." Auron said, then opened one eye to say, "But no tough names like 'The Rebels' or a sissy name like 'The Best Band that Ever Existed in the Entire World and is the Coolest, Hottest, and Overall Best Ever'." He said, glaring at Tidus and Hayner respectively, the latter which laughed nervously.

Roxas huddled with his friends. The whispered and commented, or complained about it. Finally, they reached their decision. "Alright! We got the new name! Welcome, White Night!" Roxas said proudly. Auron smiled. Personally, he liked the name.

"Alright, let's get started." Auron said, walking towards their part of the studio.

"But, wait! I saw the girls go in this building! Can't we talk to them? I want to hear their name!...I wonder if they have a retarded name like ours..." Hayner mumbled the last part.

"No." Auron answered simply. The boys looked at him from shock. It wasn't like it was illegal to see girls, right? Especially if one of those girls just so happened to be your crush and had a crush on you.

"Why not?" Sora asked, placing hands on hips. Auron turned around.

"Do you _really_ want to know?" He asked. The guys nodded. Just as Auron was about to tell the story, the girls came running up to them and practically jumped on their counterparts. When the girls did this, Hayner stuck out his tongue at Auron who shook his head. The girls got off the guys and smiled. Kairi was about to say something, but Riku ran up to her.

"Kairi, I think someone's here to see you!" He shouted. Kairi glanced at Sora apologetically before running back with Riku. Sora stared after them with an open mouth. He saw Riku turn his head back towards Sora and smile a mocking smile. Sora's fists clenched.

'_If he wants Kairi, he's going to have to get through me, first! He doesn't know who he's messing with! It's on, now, pretty boy!'_

* * *

Because I'm so nice to all of you, I'm going to give you a list of who everyone's enemy is and all that jazz.

Kairi-?

Namine-Selphie

Roxas-?

Sora-Riku

Hayner-Seifer

Olette- Sephiroth?

Um, that's about it. Oh, and, you all must thank Aesura. It's because of that said reviewer that you all are getting to read this chapter now. Otherwise, it would probably be out in a month or so. Oh, and, the next chapter might not come out until a month or so. Sorry!

But...if you review...that can all change. ;)


	5. Love Band

Daisuke: -reads from cue card- Hi, everyone! HnH is out taking a lunch break. Thanks to everyone, especially shikonprincess13 and koiree! -scratches head- I can't read this next word...something about owning KH2...oh, wait. It says that she doesn't own KH2, or Mangia Mangia, or the Final Fantasy characters in the salon and in 'A Key to Your Heart', which she totally made up. Also, HnH wanted to say that she really, earnestly loved Keiko105's review for chapter 4. She also wants to thank hanyou-samurai.

Daisuke: -getsanother cue card- However, when she got your review, hanyou-samurai,she already wrote this chapter. She promises to reveal everything next chapter.

Wait, I'm With _Which_ Band?

Chapter 5: Love Band

"Wait, Riku, I don't see anyone here. When you said someone was waiting for me, was that person here already?" Kairi asked, looking at him. She saw no one she knew, but she did see a bunch of people walking around.

"No. There was no one here that wanted to see you. I wanted to tell you something about your boyfriend." Riku said, frowning slightly as he saw Kairi turn a deep, deep undistinguished shade of red.

"Sora's not my boyfriend!" She yelled, then noticed that people were staring at her, and she covered her face. "Well, what did you want to say to me about Sora? If you're going to say that he's undeniably adorable and is really nice, I already know that." She said. Riku's frown was now visible. Kairi noticed. "Huh? What's wrong? Did I say something?"

"I was afraid you would say that. You see, I've got to tell you that I-" Riku was cut off when Sora came bursting in the scene.

"Kairi! Kairi, we've got to go- go right _now!_" Sora yelled, taking Kairi's arm and dragging her out of the studio. Kairi looked surprised. She was so stunned she didn't say anything and just let Sora drag her.

Riku shot Sora a glare. _'If that's how he wants to play, then fine.'_ He said, walking away. He was walking back towards the group, he suddenly started to see something that looked like an over-sized(when I say over-sized, I mean over-sized) ant with yellow eyes. The over-sized ant multiplied, leaving a lot of over-sized ants in the room. However, no one panicked. No one even seemed to notice them. Riku frowned. _'Why is it that I can only see these things? But...when I'm around **her...**they don't bother me, but why?'_

"Where's Kairi?" Naminé and Roxas walked up to him. The over-sized ant with yellow eyes disappeared, and, in Riku's eyes, leaving none of them left in the room. He called those over-sized ants 'Shadows' because they liked to appear in the darkness of things.

"Sora took her somewhere. I don't know where." Riku said. _'Maybe I am delusional. Maybe I do just see things that no one else can.'_ Riku thought, and then shook his head as Naminé and Roxas ran outside to follow their twins. The Shadows appeared again. If these things were just apart of Riku's mind, they never really did anything to hurt him. They would just stare at him and multiply all around him. It was uncomfortable, though.

"I guess we're going to have a break even though we didn't do any work. The boss is going to get so mad at me, heh, but I don't really care." Riku said to Hayner, Olette, Tidus, and Yuna, who were all talking happily with each other. Then they all nodded and ran outside.

"Now, if I were Sora, and I was taking Kairi somewhere, where would I go?" Roxas asked himself. They were currently standing outside, with no trace of Sora or Kairi anywhere. "Hmm...maybe I would go there...nah, I wouldn't go there. Or maybe I would go...No, I'm not that type of person to go there. Roxas is. Let's see...AGH! This isn't working!" Roxas shouted. Naminé smiled at how much he was into finding Sora and Kairi.

"Let me try. If I were Kairi, and Sora was dragging me somewhere, what would I do?" She asked, and closed her eyes. "Oh! I know where they are, now! Come on, Roxas!" She shouted, grabbing Roxas' arm and running like all heck was about to break loose. As they were running, Hayner, Olette, Yuna and Tidus came outside.

"Everyone's leaving us! They all hate us and wish we would die!" Tidus wailed, jumping to conclusions, a thing that they all knew he was very good at. Yuna sighed and patted his shoulder. Like Hayner, Tidus could be a major drama queen.

"I don't hate you, Tidus. Stop thinking like that." Yuna said. Once Tidus was all calmed down and he stopped thinking like he was going to die, Yuna continued to speak. "I see Naminé and Roxas, but, right now, I think it's best if we leave them alone, and I don't see Kairi or Sora anywhere. What should we do?" Yuna asked.

"Do you want to come over my house? I still have to tell my dad the message Sephiroth gave me. You guys can come with me, if you want." Olette said. "Or...you can come along and give me a hand while I go shopping!" Immediately Hayner and Tidus started to run like a car was about to run them over. Yuna laughed as Olette ran after them.

Finally, she was able to grab onto Hayner's arm. "Please, Hayner? You know I can't carry all those really heavy bags by myself!" She begged, using a sweet look. "What if Seifer comes and tries to make me one of his fangirls again? I'll be helpless without someone there to help me! Oh, please, Hayner?" Olette asked. Hayner shuddered. As much as he hated to help Olette go shopping, he remembered the time Seifer asked Olette to be his girlfriend...

If Hayner hadn't been there, it probably _would've_ happened, and, now, there was no way Seifer was going to turn her into a fangirl. No way.

"Fine." He said, sighing. She smiled and started to run to the mall, pulling poor, defenseless Hayner behind. Tidus started to laugh, because all the guys hated to go shopping with the girls. It was pure torture. However, he was too busy laughing to notice Yuna sneaking up on him...

"Gotcha!" She shouted, grabbing onto his arm. Tidus didn't know it was Yuna at the time, and screamed, thinking he was going to die like before.. Yuna started to laugh, and Tidus calmed down immediately, knowing that it was her. "I don't know what you're going to be doing, but we're going shopping, too!" She said, following Olette as she ran to the mall. Tidus let out a deadly and slow matrix-like'no' and everyone started to stare.

-

Kairi looked up to the sky, and she felt little drops of water fall on her head. She looked back to Sora who was sitting right in front of her. They had actually intended to go inside Kairi's house(her house was closest to the studio), but Kairi suggested that they should get a little fresh air so they were know in the backyard of the Mizu's house. Kairi's parents were almost never home because of work, so it was safe to say they could talk to each other without interruptions.

"Sora, it's drizzling. Maybe we should go back to the studio, I'm sure everyone's worried." She said, looking down to the ground.

"I don't like Riku, Kairi. I'm sorry to say that, but I have this really sick feeling whenever I'm around him." Sora said. Kairi looked up at him, a bit confused. Sora wasn't the type to just saw 'I don't like a guy' after not even knowing him. She then smiled when she remembered how Riku acted around her.

"Are you sure you're not just jealous?" Kairi asked. Sora rubbed the back of his head and avoided eye contact with the beautiful girl sitting in front of him.

"Well, uh..."He said, a light red spreading across his cheeks. He hoped that Kairi didn't see his flushed face, but she did. He knew so, because he saw her laugh slightly.

"Sora, um...to be honest..."Kairi started, her face turning a bit red itself. She stopped herself from continuing. _'Why is it so hard to say those three words. Naminé_ _can say it to Roxas, but yet, here I am, unable to say anything to Sora.'_ She thought to herself, but too a deep breath and continued. She would say it. "...You don't need to be worried about Riku, because..." Then she stood up, and Sora did, too. "...Daisuki."

-

"Kami! How did you know where they were? Geez, Naminé, you're like a psychic or something." Roxas said. Naminé looked at him and told him to be quiet. They both were currently 'spying' on their older twins, and they were hiding in some bushes nearby so they wouldn't invoke the wrath of Sora and Kairi.

"Shhh! Roxas, I can't hear anything they're saying!" Naminé whispered. Roxas remained silent, but still couldn't believe that his older brother liked the girl he liked's older sister. That was pretty confusing...Suddenly, a thought dawned inside his head. If Sora and Kairi got married(he thinks ahead), Naminé and him would be siblings-in-law. Could you even marry your in-law? Roxas was about to voice this thought, when they heard Kairi speak.

"...Daisuki." She said, looking a bit flustered. Naminé couldn't believe that her headstrong sister was actually _flustered_ at something. That was a first. Suddenly, Sora hugged her and mumbled something that didn't quite reach their ears. Naminé elbowed Roxas.

"Do you know what he said?" She asked. Roxas shook his head. Then, Sora and Kairi got closer and closer and just as they were about to kiss(their younger siblings were silently cheering them on)-it started to pour. Kairi and Sora raced back into her house. Naminé frowned. They wouldn't be able to go in there themselves without Kairi and Sora getting suspicious.

"C'mon, Naminé, we've got to go!" Roxas shouted. She didn't want Kairi or Sora to get suspicious of them, but she was starting to get really wet and cold and she then decided they wouldn't mind that much.

-

"Wow, it looks like it's raining." Hayner said, looking up at a sky light in the roof of the mall. He was currently sitting on a bench, carrying a lot of shopping bags with him. Olette got out of a shop and gave him more bags, which he took with a sigh. "I don't think I can carry all of this, Olette." He said.

"I'm sure you can, Hayner!" Olette said, then stretched. "Um, I'm a bit hungry from all this shopping. Do you think we could to a restaurant?" She asked. Hayner looked like he was about to drop dead.

"L-Like a-as a d-d-d-date?" He asked, mouth hanging open in disbelief. Wow. Sora, Roxas, and Tidus would sure be jealous that he had a _girlfriend! _Especially Seifer, oh, he couldn't wait until he told Seifer! He may have fangirls, but none of them were his girlfriend.

"Um...I didn't think of it that way, but, we don't have to." Olette said, her face turning a bright red. "Oh...I don't even have any munny on me, I spent it all." She said, really embarrassed now. Hayner smiled.

"Good thing I brought extra with me." He said. Olette smiled and her eyes lit up. She hugged him, much to his surprise. However, he couldn't hug her back because he was holding so many bags. After she stopped hugging him, she went off to a random restaurant, dragging Hayner behind.

-

"Hey, look! There's Hayner and Olette! Let's go say hi!" Tidus said, watching the said two run to a restaurant. Yuna shook her head.

"I think they're going out on a date, so we shouldn't disturb them, Tidus." Yuna said. But, she knew that all he wanted was to sit down and stop carrying the heavy bags. Tidus sighed and trudged on with Yuna, her giggling all the way.

'_Well, if it makes her happy...'_ Tidus thought and sighed as they continued shopping.

-

"Riku, we've got to find them. You know the Boss gives us a hard time when we're slacking off." Auron said to Riku. Both were talking to each other and how their bands 'ran away'. Riku nodded in agreement.

"But I think they're all near each other, so if we find one, we'll find the others. But you're right, we do need to get working." Riku replied. Auron nodded as they both walked outside. Riku started walking to his left. "I'll go this way, you go that way. Let's meet up with each other in an hour, ok?" Auron nodded, and they began their search.

"Oh, and Riku...I've got the black limousine." Auron said, walking away. Riku sighed. Great, he had to go in the pink one. Oh, joy.

-

"Um, I'll just have the Mussels Marinara and a glass of water, please. Also, could you bring out some bread for us? Thanks." Olette said, handing her menu to the waitress, who finished writing down their orders and walked away. Hayner knew not to be surprised by what she ate, Olette was a skinny girl and she knew it. She was one of the few who could eat whatever she wanted without gaining a pound.

"I love Mangia Mangia. This is like, the best Italian restaurant ever." Hayner said, and Olette nodded quickly in agreement. They both sat there, not saying anything. They were both too embarrassed to say a word. That is, until...

"Hey, Olette, pleasure to see you here..." Olette looked up, and saw Seifer. She was a bit surprised to see him in a fancy restaurant like so, and he was without his posse...which was pretty surprising if you knew Seifer real well.

"Oh, hello, Seifer. Um, what are you doing here?" She asked. At the mention of Seifer's name, Hayner looked up at him and glared. However, he didn't seem to pay attention to him.

"I was wondering if you would like to go somewhere." Seifer said, but he didn't seem the least bit nervous. No one had ever said 'no' to Seifer Alamasy before, but she intended on making it the first.

"I'm on a date with _Hayner,_ can't you see that, Seifer? Please go away so we can eat in peace." Olette snapped. The half-brothers looked surprised. Olette had never been...mean, before.

"On a date? With Hayner? Oh, don't tell me, it was a pity date. I understand, Olette." Seifer said. Hayner could see she was getting really mad and wanted him to leave. So, he took this as his cue. He didn't want to get kicked out of this restaurant, but...

"Seifer, Olette said leave. So leave." Hayner said menacingly. Seifer and him just locked eyes before Seifer 'hmphed' and walked away. He sat back down, and she smiled.

"Thanks, Hayner. He was really bothering me." She said as the waitress came back with their food. Immediately they started to eat. After they were finished, the waitress came by once more to take away their plates and what-not.

"What would you like for dessert?" The waitress asked. Olette shook her head, and so did Hayner. They both were really stuffed. The waitress smiled and handed them the check. "Have a good day!" She said, walking away. Hayner's mouth dropped open, and Olette could tell it was a bad sign. After all, what good sign could a check hold? She looked over and looked at it. She was amazed, too. Something was written on it.

'_This one's on the house. It takes a lot of courage to stand up to Seifer, and it's really nice to see couples these day. I barely serve any. Don't worry about it, it's my pleasure.'_

"Wow...that's really rare these days. Maybe we should go out on dates more often, Hayner!" Olette said, giggling as Hayner turned red. These days, Olette could make him turn red as a tomato.

"Um, yeah, I guess. Wait...does that mean that you're my...?" He asked, and Olette nodded.

"Yeah, but we should make it official with a kiss. Besides, I want to make sure Seifer'll never bother me again."She said, walking outside with Hayner walking behind. "Here, let's go over to that bench." She said, going over to a bench. He dropped the bags.

"Heh, but I've never kissed a girl before." Hayner said nervously. Suddenly, Seifer came up to them. Olette glared at him, but he didn't seem to notice how much she hated him.

"Well, I have. Move out of the way." Seifer said, pushing Hayner aside.

"I'd never kiss you, you jerk!" Olette yelled, and was about to slap him across the face when he caught her hand and smiled. Seifer leaned in for the kiss and was just about to when Hayner tackled him to the ground.

"Get off of Olette!" He yelled, and then stood up as did Seifer, and then began to fight. But this time was different-it was over Olette. She didn't even know he liked her, she always thought it was to get on Hayner's nerves. She didn't know how to stop the fight without getting hurt herself. Suddenly, Riku was by her side.

"What happened here?" He asked. Olette wondered why Riku was here, but didn't spend too much time on her thoughts.

"Something happened and Seifer tried to kiss me! Now they're fighting over me, but I don't want Hayner to get hurt because of me! Please, stop them!" Olette begged. Riku nodded and, within minutes, stopped the fight.

"Hayner, you need to get back to the studio. The limo's waiting outside. As for you, Mr. Leader of the Disciplinary Committee, don't go against a girl's wishes. It's impolite and it could get you arrested." Riku said, Seifer walking away and Hayner getting all the bags while Olette walked outside.

"Oh, no...not the pink limousine! Why couldn't you have gotten a different one?" Hayner said, sighing. He did not like that limo, at all. No guy did.Riku shrugged.

"Auron called the black one, and all they had left was the pink one, so I had to take it. Unless you guys like to walk?" Riku asked hopefully. Hayner shook his head. No way would he walk to the studio carrying all of these bags. No way. Riku sighed. "I thought so. Well, get in. Ladies first, of course." He said, as he opened the door and Olette climbed in. Next was Hayner, then Riku.

The limo-window rolled down, revealing Marluxia. "Hello, there. I see you've got a girl, too, this time. I'm Marluxia, nice to meet you, you cute thang!" She just stared at him, too embarrassed to say anything. "Anyways, Rikkie, where are we going now? To get Roxie and his adorable twin, Sorzie?"

"Yeah...and just when I thought you couldn't think up of a nickname for everyone. I have no idea where they are, though." Riku said. Marluxia rolled up the window and started to drive.

-

"No! Why did Leon have to abandon Rinoa? Can't they see they're all meant for each other?" Yelled Tidus. Yuna nodded.

"I know! I mean, come on! Leon can't go after Quistis! That would be so wrong!" Yuna shouted, shaking her fist angrily at the television. They were at a salon, where there was this big plasma screen T.V., and the show that was currently was a soap called 'The Key to Your Heart'.

"Especially since Paine is Quistis' sister, and we all know Paine is Leon's second-best friend! Paine would totally not appreciate that, especially since she's actually pregnant! We all know she's going to try to break them up!" Shouted a girl who was also getting her hair done, named Peneolo.

"Wait, pregnant with who?" Asked another girl who was also getting her hair done, named Jessie. Yuna sighed.

"With Vincent!" She said, in a matter-of-fact tone.. Tidus gasped in surprise, waving his hands in front of him like he was trying to stop something from hitting him.

"No, not Vincent! I thought Vincent married Lucrecia!" Tidus yelled. The girls sighed. Leave it to a boy to know nothing about how soaps work.

"Well, Lucrecia ran away, remember?" Yuna asked, reaching over and tapped his shoulder to remind him. It took a while, but, finally, Tidus remembered.

"Oh, yeah! I remember, now! She had Marlene, right? Then she found out she had cancer so she ran away from Vincent so as to not hurt him! I remember, now!" Tidus said, smacking his forehead in relief. Yuna sighed, but the commercials were over and the show was back on.

-

"YOU WERE SPYING ON US? Naminé, how could you?" Kairi asked, looking she was about to cry. She wasn't really, she just wanted to make her sister feel bad about spying on her. _'I can't believe it! I thought Naminé would never do that!'_ Then, she looked at Roxas. _'It was probably him! I know it was! Naminé was probably forced to spy on us against her will!'_

_-What Kairi Thinks That Happened-_

"_So, what will we do now, now that everyone is disbanded?" Asked the innocent and sweet-looking Naminé, with a halo over her head and angel wings on her back. Then came the evil laugh from the devil-like creature-Roxas. He looked absolutely evil with devil-like wings, horns, and a forked-tail and fangs._

"_Let's go do something diabolically evil!" He said, laughing evilly. Naminé looked at him in shock, like she couldn't believe that he just 'suddenly' turned evil._

"_No, Roxas! We can't do something evil!" she shouted, trying to drag Roxas back into the studio like it was their only hope. Instead, Roxas knocked her out(thus making her spy on them against her will) and carried her to the Mizu's house, where he watched their older twins do all that kind of lovey-dovey stuff. _

"_I hate love. Love is so good. And I am evil. So, I will ruin it! Muahahaha!" Roxas then made it rain, causing Sora and Kairi to run inside the latter's house. "Ha! I am so evil!"_

_-End Kairi's Thoughts-_

Kairi stood up at that thought, and pointed menacingly at Roxas. "Roxas! How could you knock out my sister? Y'know, I didn't think you were that bad and all, 'cause Naminé likes you and stuff, but knocking her out? That's a bit extreme, even if you're enemies!" Roxas and Naminé exchanged glances.

"Wait, Kairi! Roxas never did anything like that!" Naminé said. Sora then stood up and pointed accusingly at her.

"That's right. Roxas never did anything, because _you_ hypnotized him to!" Sora yelled. Roxas and Naminé sighed. Their twins were going crazy...was this a sign of the apocalypse?

_-What Sora Thinks That Happened-_

"_Let's go spy on our older siblings! That'll be fun!" Naminé said. Roxas, who, in this fantasy, was the innocent-looking one, shook his head._

"_No, Naminé! We mustn't let evil taint our lives! We must stay true to good, so evil will not bend us to their will!" Roxas shouted, looking in the sky and placing his hands on his hips like he was doing a Superman pose._

"_Roxas, my true love, look at me. I must say something important that will affect the rest of our lives." she said dramatically, taking out a watch. Roxas' head snapped towards her._

"_Don't tell me you are so disgraced by my virtuous heart that you're going to break up with me? Please, Naminé! I love you more than life itself! I cannot bear to be separated from you!" Roxas cried. She just rolled her eyes and started to swing the watch in front of him._

"_You are getting very sleepy..."She said, and he did start to feel a little sleepy. "You are getting very sleepy..." Then, Roxas fell asleep. "When I snap my fingers, we will spy on our older twins and you will become a minion of evil!" Naminé said, snapping her fingers. Then, Roxas and her started to run towards the Mizu household._

_-End Sora's Thoughts-_

"She never hypnotized me, Sora! I have no idea what you're talking about!" Roxas shouted. Sora shook his head.

"That's because that witch hypnotized you! That's why you don't remember!" Sora shouted. Roxas glared at him. His twin or not, _nobody _insulted Naminé and got away with it! Immediately, Roxas' keyblades appeared in his hands. For some reason, he felt more comfortable fighting with them than his hands. Sora's keyblade appeared, too, as they fought it out. The girls watched them fight.

Suddenly, they noticed someone come up beside them. Someone...pink...The girls glanced at the pink figure. Naminé screamed and Kairi kicked the pink male.(well, to them, it looked like a male, but, you never knew those days) Then, Roxas and Sora seemed to have an alliance to get rid of the poor cross-dresser. They started to pummel him into oblivion. When the male covered in pink was laying on the floor, twitching slightly, Roxas recognized who it was.

"Holy Kami...Demyx, why the heck are you dressed up like Marluxia?" Roxas shouted. This caught everyone's attention. Demyx waved his arm about, and Roxas sighed. Demyx had on a pink trench coat, and over that, a pink Organization cloak, a pink ski hat, pink sunglasses, pink boots, pink pants, and long pink gloves.

"They wanted me to get you back! The Organization misses you. It's not Organization XIII without the thirteenth member, Roxas!" Demyx said. Roxas shook his head. No duh it wasn't Organization XIII without the thirteenth member. Demyx could be so stupid at times.

"Demyx, answer my question. Why are you dressed up like Marluxia?" Roxas asked. If this was the new outfit for the Organization, then there was no way he was joining back up. Though, it might be worth it just to see everyone else look like an idiot, too.

"Oh, Demi! I never knew you felt the same way!" Marluxia said, suddenly bursting on the scene with an exhausted-looking Riku. He ran up to Demyx and squeezed him. Demyx made a choking noise.

"Roxas...get'm off!" Demyx said, trying to get the man with Flower Power off of him. Roxas threw his Oblivion at Marluxia. It missed, but Marluxia fell down. Demyx knelt down and checked his heartbeat. "Oh my Kami he's not breathing!" Demyx wailed.

"I missed, ok? I MISSED." Roxas said. Demyx shrugged.

"I only dressed up as Marluxia 'cause today is Opposite Day and I'm straight and Marluxia isn't, so, yeah." Demyx said. Roxas sighed.

"Whatever. Demyx, I officially hire you as our new driver. Let's go." He said, everyone getting into the pink limo. Hayner and Olette waved at them. Demyx got in the driver's seat, and started to drive. After a really bumpy ride for about 7 minutes, they ended up in the Mizu's driveway.

"Demyx...you don't know how to drive, do you?" Roxas asked. Demyx shook his head. Riku sighed. He had taken the driving tests before, but failed all of them. Still, he had a better chance of not crashing and killing them.

"Whatever your name is, get out of the car. I'm driving." Riku said, getting out of the car and pushing Demyx out of the driver's seat. Demyx climbed in the spacious back of the limo. Riku drove them safely to the studio. They all got out, but Riku stopped them from going in.

"We've got to wait here for Auron, Tidus and Yuna." Riku said. They nodded, and started to talk to each other in order to pass time by.

"Oh, guess what, Roxas? Lexaeus and Zexion are bodyguards fora hair salon!" Demyx said. Roxas looked liked the Melodious Nocturne had just impaled someone with a giant axe and was now laughing evilly. Which was un-Demyx behavior. Demyx was the type of guy to skip around town and sing 'Happy Days' just to get on people's nerves.

"Why?" Roxas asked. The elder(presumably elder) Organization member shrugged slightly.

"Well, the rent for the Home that Never Was is getting a bit high, and this hair salon offered a good pay for two bodyguards, so we voted." Demyx said. The Home that Never Was, was, actuallythe home for Organization XIII.

"Wow. What is everyone else doing?" Roxas asked. Demyx smiled, and leaned in and whispered the facts to him. Roxas doubled over, holding his sides.

"I cannot believe it!" He shouted in-between laughs. Everyone started to stare at him. Some pedestrians started to back away and run.

-

"Oh my Kami! It's Auron! Isn't he so hot, girls!" Shouted the receptionist. The girls nodded(Tidus looked a bit baffled) and two hairdressers pushed him into a seat.

"Now, how would you like your hair?" Asked a hairdresser. Auron looked like he would die if someone touched his hair.

"I just came here for Yuna and Tidus." Auron said, getting out of the seat. The hairdresser made a 'tsk, tsk' noise and pushed him back down. However, Auron just got up again. The hairdresser whistled, revealing a big burly man and a man with gray/purple hair that had just appeared out of nowhere/

"Sir, we're going to have to use force if you don't cooperate with us. So just sit down nicely, and no one gets hurt." Said the man with gray/purple hair. Auron 'hmphed' and ran towards the exit. "Lexaeus, hold him down!" The big burly man ran towards Auron and tackled him. Everyone's eyes averted from the T.V show to Auron.

"'Got 'im, Zexion!" Lexeaus shouted. Auron struggled, but to no avail.

"How do you except to get costumers if you force them to stay?" Auron grunted as Zexion and Lexeaus dragged him to a chair and cuffed him to one of the arms of the chair.

"We don't. That's the whole point of why we're here." Zexion said calmly. Auron sighed, then looked at the T.V.

"This...isn't the episode where...where Lucrecia runs away from Vincent, is it?" Auron asked. Tidus nodded and looked at Auron.

"Yeah, it is." He said, then noticed something glimmering in the corner of Auron's eye. "Auron! You're not crying, are you?" He asked. Auron shook his head, and leaned his head down so he could wipe his eye.

"No, dust got in it that's all." Auron said. Tidus laughed.

"I didn't know Auron could be such a softie." He said. Auron 'hmphed'.

"I'm not. There's nothing usually on T-Oh no! Rinoa isn't going out with Vincent to get revenge on Leon, is she?" Auron asked, staring at the T.V. Everyone's heads snapped towards the direction of the television. What they saw on T.V was shocking.

"No! Rinoa, don't go out with Vincent!"

-

Riku sighed, and looked at a clock that was inside the building. It was getting really late, and no sign of Auron. He decided to take things into his own hands.

"Ok guys, we're going on a rescue mission to save Auron! I just know that something bad has happened to him!" Riku shouted triumphantly.

Oh, yeah. The Boss was so totally going to fire them after this.

* * *

Daisuke: HnH says to give her really nice reviews because she's in Quebec right now and she didn't have to write all this but she DID! The next chapter won't come out in a while, though...So, give really lovely reviews!

Another Character from D.N.Angel: -snickers- Daisuke, it's really funny hearing you say 'lovely'!

Daisuke: -confused- What? DARK? What are you doing here?

Dark: -flashes a charming smile- HnH told me to come because girls goggle all over me and maybe she'd get more reviews if I told them to...so, Review? -flashes another charming smile-

Daisuke: What if the reviewers are guys? They won't be affected by your charm! At least...I hope not...o.0

Dark: Dai, you're such a-

Female Character from D.N.Angel: Oh.My.God! It's Phantom Theif Dark! You're so hot!

Dark: It's Risa! RUN! -flashes charming smile at you- But remember to review! -runs away along with Daisuke-

Risa: Wait, Daaaaaaaaaark!

HnH: -comes back from break- Noooooooo comment.


	6. Horror Band

Risa: -waves- Hi, guys! Daisuke and HnH are out watching Dark steal things! She says Hayner and Seifer's history will be revealed! She also says that she doesn't own anything, KH2, Happy Days, or any of the songs they sing! And she says she loved Kazzamy's review and thanks her!

Daisuke: Thank you, Keiko105, I DO rock! -hugs Keiko105-

Risa: Wait...I thought you were out?

Daisuke: -shrugs- Dark is boring.

Risa: -gives Daisuke the evil eye- HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT DARK! -runs after him with a spatula-

Daisuke: -runs away- No! NOT THE SPATULA! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-unending no-

Wait, I'm With _Which_ Band?

Chapter 6: Horror Band

"Ok, here's the plan. Kairi, you and me will take out Yuna. Roxas and Naminé will take Auron." Riku said. Roxas sighed, and frowned. They were currently in the pink limo on their way to the Salon.

"Why do _we_ have to take Auron! Can't someone else do it? Like, you or Sora!" Roxas complained. Marluxia, still in pink and still their driver(they had gone and picked him up), laughed.

"Roxas, you haven't changed one bit." He said. Roxas was about to comment on that, when the limo stopped in front of the salon. You see, there was a mall entrance and then there was some store entrances apart of the building that was the mall. Riku blinked, he hadn't gone and told everyone else their 'positions' yet.

"We're there already?" He asked in a shocked tone. He could've sworn it took a little longer to get there, but, oh well. The pink man must be a good driver, not to mention fast. Marluxia shrugged.

"I'll take a drive around town and then tell me when you're done doing whatever you're doing. Then I'll go back." The 'Graceful Assassin' of the Organization said, driving around town. Roxas still couldn't believe what Demyx had said, that most of the Organization had jobs. Lexaeus and Zexion were bodyguards, Vexen was trying to sell his potions to the government, Marluxia was a limo driver, and Demyx was trying to be a one-man band. He didn't get the others, though.

"Anyways, Hayner and Olette will take Tidus. Demyx will provide a diversion for Lexaeus and Zexion, since he knows them best. Any questions? Comments? Feedback?" Riku asked, not noticing that Sora was glaring at him. He noticed, he just ignored it.

"What about me? Why do YOU get to be paired up with MY Kairi?" Sora asked, his voice filled with rage, thrusting his pointer finger in Riku's chest. Riku looked slightly amused with one of his eyebrows raised, but said nothing that could feed Sora's anger. He knew that Kairi would blow up any minute...

"SORA! I'm not some kind of item, ok? If I wasn't fine with it I would've told me! You can relax! Riku's a friend of mine, nothing more! You don't need to explode at him! And I'm **not** _yours_, it ticks me off when guys think they have possession of me or whatever! You're starting to act like that stuck-up jerk Seifer!" Kairi shouted, her voice was filled with rage also. Sora immediately calmed down at her words and went into 'Oh-Kairi-I'm-So-Sorry' mode.

"I'm sorry, Kairi! Please forgive me! I'll never be able to live again if you don'! Please, say something! Anything! Even if it's 'I hate you'! Just don't give me the cold shoulder! Please, Kairi! Save me a shred of mercy and do what you know is right in your heart and forgive a sorry man!" Sora yelled. Kairi smiled. She leaned over to Naminé.

"Try this on Roxas. It works every time." She whispered to her twin who took a mental note. Sora looked up at the red-haired girl with sad eyes. Roxas had never seen Sora beg before, but he was enjoying it and took some popcorn(courtesy of the microwave in the limo and a bag of popcorn Demyx brought along) and started to eat it. He offered some to Naminé and Riku who both gladly took some.

"Well? Do you find it in your heart to forgive me?" He asked, getting off of his seat and kneeling down in front of her, clasping his hands. Kairi slapped him, but giggled afterwards.

"Sora...don't ever kneel down in front of a girl who's wearing a skirt, ok? Especially if the girl isn't me, because only _I'm_ allowed to slap you!" She said, practically tackling him while she hugged him. Though Kairi's slap had hurt like you wouldn't believe, he decided that Kairi wasn't mad at him, and he smiled.

"So you're not mad?" He asked with hopeful eyes, getting back on the seat because it was getting to be a bumpy ride.(they had no idea where Marluxia was taking them)

"I am, but if you take me shopping with you that can all change!" Kairi said. Sora groaned, and the boys(not Demyx) laughed at him. Like I said before, it was torture to go shopping. Hayner leaned over to Sora and whispered how shopping with Olette was actually a good thing, and gave him tips and whatever else Sora would need.

"Oh my Kami! Who's _that_ cute thang?" Marluxia asked, rolling down the pink-limo window and stopping the car suddenly. Marluxia rolled down one of limo windows so they could all see. Hayner gasped.

"_No_ way..."He said, getting out of the limo. They were all(besides Marluxia and Demyx) shocked as well. They were in front of a field...and...in the middle of the field was...Seifer! Without his posse, too. Hayner was running towards his half-brother. Olette was about to get out of the car to follow, but Roxas stopped her.

"I think he and Seifer need to talk." He said. Olette sighed, and agreed as she sat closest to the window. From what she could see, Seifer and Hayner were talking about something peacefully, no fists raised, and they couldn't hear yelling. This was a first.

-

"We're talking to each other without biting each other's heads off. This is a first." Hayner said. They were standing in an open field, but off the field was a big, red building. However, all the windows were barred and everything. It looked like an abandoned building, well, it was an abandoned building.

"Yeah...can you believe that my mom sent Dad there? Remember when she thought that he was mental?" Seifer asked, stifling a laugh. Hayner smiled, and nodded.

"And then Dad didn't speak to her for a month, and then my mom and your mom went into a catfight! That was so funny!" Hayner said. Seifer laughed.

"Yeah, we had a lot of good memories together." He said. Hayner nodded, and then Seifer frowned. "But we also had a lot of bad ones." He said. He nodded to that, too. More bad memories than good ones, Hayner thought. He didn't want to remember any of them.

"At least we get to be siblings, right?" Hayner asked. Seifer shrugged.

"I don't know if what if that's so lucky or not." He said, grinning foolishly. Hayner smiled and lightly punched him in the jaw. "Big bro, you can do so much better than that." He said. Hayner laughed.

"I could, but I don't want to hurt my little brother, right?" He asked, placing his hands on his hips. "Besides, my mom would freak out if I hit someone younger than me, even if it's only by a year." Seifer nodded.

"Hayner, thanks for telling everyone, even Fuu and Rai, that I was 17. I don't want those two to now that I'm actually 15." He replied. Hayner chuckled, and held out his fist.

"Well, you made it believable when you skipped 4th AND 5th grade and went straight to 6th. I'm glad that I have such a smart lil' bro." Hayner said. Seifer smiled and punched his fist against Hayner's.

"Hayner...take could care of her for me, ok? If you let _anything_ happen to Olette I'll rip you apart with my very hands. Deal?" He asked, withdrawing hid hand and Hayner did the same.

"Deal!" He said, them both punching each other's fist. Seifer nodded and started to walk towards the red building. "Wait...Seifer? What are you doing?" He asked.

"To find our _real_ mothers. You know that our real mothers got kidnapped after they had us, right? Then our Dad disappeared a short while after to find them. Well, I'll find all three and bring them back! So take care of Olette for me, ok? And don't tell Fuu and Rai, they'll follow. I guess I just want to do a little soul-searching." Seifer said, giving his brother a rare genuine smiled. Hayner returned it.

"I'll prepare the food for when you get back. Seifer...thanks." Hayner said, both half-brothers, know that they had gotten everything cleared up, walked their separate ways.

"HAYNER! What happened? I was watching though the window and saw that you guys didn't beat each other up!" Olette yelled when he was three yards away from the limo. She got out(despite protests) ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Hayner hugged her back and took a glance back to see Seifer nod at him.

"Olette...I'll always protect that smile of yours..." Both half-brothers whispered, slightly smiling to the sky. That was that.

-

"Leon, you idiot! Don't go out with Quistis! Rinoa declared her love for you, after Vincent turned her down! Boys can be so stupid!" Tidus yelled. Everyone stared at him. Tidus forgot his own gender...Wow, that was sad...Anyway, Auron, Lexaeus and Zexion all were now good friends. Everyone was watching the T.V intently.

"Tidus...you are a boy if I have to remind you." Auron said, and coughed. Tidus blinked and looked confused momentarily. Yuna giggled, it was funny seeing how Tidus got lost thought-it was obviously unfamiliar territory. Not that he was stupid, but, Tidus wasn't exactly the brightest lightbulb of the bunch, either. He slapped his forehead.

"Oh...right! I almost forgot!" He shouted. Everyone proceeded to do an anime fall, when Demyx burst in. Lexaeus and Zexion looked surprised when they saw the weakest member(and the most coward-ish member) of the Organization burst onto the scene.

"Hi, Lexaeus and Zexion! I just came to say hi! I want to show you my new song! I call it 'Happy Days' because it's about how I want to be happy! It goes like this:

Sunday, Monday, Happy Days.

Tuesday, Wednesday, Happy Days.  
Thursday, Fri-" Unfortunately for Demyx, Lexaeus and Zexion wanted to see the end of the T.V show. So, they tackled Demyx to the ground. Riku and Kairi sneaked in and grabbed Yuna by the arms and took he rout and threw her in the pink limo.

"YUNA! NOOOOOOOOO!" Tidus shouted an unnaturally slow and matrix-like 'no', running after her in slow-motion. He jumped(matrix-style) into the pink limo. Olette and Hayner blinked as Roxas and Naminé ran in to save Auron.

"I know it wasn't good for you to watch 'The Matrix' and 'The Matrix Reloaded' 7,875 times." Hayner said, shaking his head. Tidus's mouth went into an 'o' shape.

"You counted?" He asked. Hayner shrugged as they threw Auron into the pink limo. Demyx rushed in and so did Roxas and Naminé ran in. Everyone was in the limo, and just as Zexion was going to jump in- Sora slammed the door on him.

"Marluxia, DRIVE!" He yelled. They could see that Lexaeus and Zexion hopping into a convertible and driving off of them. Marluxia looked behind them, and pressed the nitro button. Green smoke came out of the limo's engine as it went 100 mps(miles per second). It was a _seriously_ bumpy ride. Naminé held onto Roxas who was absentmindedly holding onto Riku who was holding onto to Kairi who was holding onto Sora(who was glaring at Riku for holding onto Kairi) who was holding onto Auron who was holding onto Olette who was holding onto Hayner(who was glaring at Auron for holding onto Olette) who was holding onto Yuna who was holding onto Tidus(who was glaring at Hayner for holding onto Yuna) who was holding on to Demyx who was holding onto his sitar...all for dear life.

"Guys, it's gonna get A LOT bumpier than this! You might wanna hold onto your loved ones, now!" Marluxia yelled as the car seemed to fly through the air. Roxas and Naminé held onto each other, Hayner and Olette did the same thing, and so did Sora and Kairi. Well, Kairi was lucky. She was holding onto Sora _and_ Riku(but that was only because Riku refused to let go of her) and Sora was still trying to murder Riku by glaring at him, but Sora can only hope looks could kill, he could only hope.

Suddenly, even at practically 500 mps(but that's a big hyperbole) the door opened! And it revealed Zexion trying to crawl in. The girls screamed. Demyx screamed even more like a girl than the girls themselves did. When Zexion was halfway in, Naminé(since she was closest to the door) kicked him in the face and he fell into the street. Then, Lexaeus tried to climb in.

He did so successfully, and grabbed Roxas and Naminé and tried to pull them out of the car. "You're comin' with us!" He said gruffly. The blonde female screamed so loud that Lexaeus would be deaf for the rest of his life. Oh well, he deserved it. Suddenly, Marluxia made the car do a sharp swerve and Lexaeus lost grip of the now-open limo door and fell. Roxas quickly shut the door.

"Marluxia! Get to the studio as soon as possible, ok?" Roxas asked, as the limo began to tip as Lexaeus entered the other side of the limo. Zexion climbed aboard, too. It was probably because Demyx was at the end of that limo, closest to the door, and we all know Demyx can't fight to save his life. The girls all screamed. Zexion grabbed Demyx's foot and started to drag him out of the limo. It was like they were re-living a horror film...

"Must...get...customers!" Zexion shouted in a zombie-like way. Demyx screamed like a little girl and grabbed onto his sitar, desperately clinging onto his sitar for dear life. However, not even his sitar would save his poor self now.

"HELP! HEEEEELP! MY BRAINS ARE GOING TO BE EATEN BY ZOMBIES! NOOOOOO!" Demyx screamed, grabbing onto the limo door with one hand. Lexaeus was in the convertible and right beside the limo, and Zexion was stepping onto it, trying to get Demyx to follow.

"Demyx, you don't _have_ a brain. Even if you did, why would I want to eat it? I'd be an idiot for the rest of my life, and, unlike you, I highly value my intellect." Zexion said, as Demyx could not hold on any longer. Auron(because he's just cool like that) made a mad dive for his comrade and grabbed onto the musician's hand. It became tug-o'-war, but everyone inside the limo(Marluxia took a hand off of the steering wheel to help) helped Auron drag Demyx inside, and there was about eight people vs. Zexion and Lexaeus.

Demyx got pulled out of the limo, despite the gang's efforts. Then, Lexaeus knocked him out with a big swing of the flat of his tomahawk. Then, Zexion took the wheel and the 'Silent Hero' climbed inside the limo. _Everyone_ screamed. They were all no match for Lexaeus. He was big and he knew it. But, Sora and Roxas nodded to each other. They were going to do a sacrifice. They took out their keyblades, and started to fight against Lexaeus and his tomahawk, doing mad combos and whatever.

"Guys, move out of the way. I wanna do something..." Tidus said, and Sora and Roxas moved out of the way. Tidus grabbed something from under the seat and pulled it out. It was a blue sword that looked like water-the Brotherhood, an heirloom of his family. Auron gasped.

"Tidus, you're not ready to use that yet! It could be dangerous, to you and him!" He said, but the look in his eyes told him he didn't care, so Auron shut up about it. Tidus ran forward, and jumped, his sword landing on Lexaeus, who fell out of the limo and into the convertible. Little damage was done to the bodybuilder because he was hard like a rock, but it still had knocked him out of the girly-limo, which was their objection. He slammed the door shut. Marluxia drove like no tomorrow, and everyone held onto everyone else. Finally, the convertible stopped chasing them.

"We're here! If you need another ride just let me know, ok? I'm always open to drive adorable little people such as yourselves!" Marluxia said. Everyone got out of the car as quickly as possible. They walked into the studio, where their boss was waiting for them. Auron and Riku gulped. The blue-haired man, Seymour, was their boss.

"It looks like you're in luck. The Japanese Music Industry wants two bands-one preferably a boy band, and the other a girl band- to perform there. Since I knew you two would be going out and doing ridiculous things again, I signed up your bands. You two wouldn't mind, because if you don't like it then you'll lose your job! So, you have to come up with some songs in Japanese! Have fun! I'll check up on your progress in a couple of hours. 'Kay?" Seymour asked, walking away. Everyone's mouths fell.

"JAPANESE? Japan's another country! How the heck are we going to sing in a language we don't know? The only people who know Japanese are the Mizu twins and the Hikaru twins! We're all doomed!" Tidus yelled, holding his head in agony. Auron shook his head.

"Well, White Night, we better get going if we want to beat them. So, what are you doing standing around here, for? Let's GO!" He shouted. The boy band stalked away, waving to the girls who waved back sadly.

"Naminé and Kairi, do you think you can come up with some lyrics? I know the language pretty well so if you want me to check it over then just ask me. Or if you need help with something. Until then, I'll be teaching Yuna and Olette how to speak it." Riku said, once they walked into their part of the studio. Kairi and Naminé nodded and got a couple of pieces of paper.

"How about...a song titled 'I'm Here With You!' it can be, like, really romantic and stuff." Kairi said. Naminé and translated it into Japanese. 'Watashi Ga Iru Yo'.

"Oh! I've got an idea for it! Here, I'll write down some ideas!" The younger twin then got another piece of paper and jotted down a bunch of ideas. Kairi nodded, her sister was pretty good at this...

-

"How are you doing?" Auron asked. It had been an hour already, and Auron had left the twins to writing the lyrics. Roxas and Sora looked pretty proud of themselves.

"We got three songs done! They kinda aren't that good, but, you know! We counted out the beats and everything! It all matches out!" Sora said, shoving the lyrics in Auron's face. He read over them- he would never admit that he couldn't understand Japanese to save his life.

"Um, they're good..."He said, having no idea what they meant. The whole page could just be curses and he wouldn't know. Sora nodded, and frowned.

"But there's one problem...with this song and this song we need help from the girls..." He said. The older man looked at the titles of the songs, and then looked at the chorus and the instrument line-up. He understood why they needed help, but...

_-A Few Days Later-_

"I'm very...well, let me just say that I'm very impressed at your work. True Light's 'Hikari', and 'Watashi Ga Iru Yo' scored number three and number fifteen on the charts. We've never had a band that scored so big. 'Final Distance' made it as number eleven...'Believe' was the lowest ranking, making it to number 30... 'Passion' made it to number twenty-five, and you're band is best-selling, after it's first day. The people in Japan are rioting about how if they don't get a concert by you guys they'll burn down our studio." Seymour said. It was a week after they've published, recorded, and sold their albums. It was evaluation day.

The two bands learned that after making an album they would wait a week days before evaluation day. Evaluation day was like Pay Day, they would receive their pay and Seymour would tell them how high their songs hit and what-not. Seymour just evaluated 'True Light'( the girls' band) and gave them their pay. Now it was White Night's turn.

"Ok, you're the other best-selling band, but you're ranking slightly lower than True Light. 'Shining Ray' hit number nine...but since your combo songs can't be performed yet, we didn't really think much of those...Anyway, 'Hikari E' hit number ten...Eternal Pose was number one...That was the only song that we are severely impressed with. It seems that the Japanese Industry really wasn't kidding when they needed new talent..." Seymour said, sighing. The guys looked like they were about to drop dead.

"Well, we better have gotten the top spot! We _ALL _had to sing Japanese for that one! It was so fast! I barely had any idea what I was saying!" Hayner said. Seymour shook his head.

"All that hard work payed off. Anyway, guess what, guys? I don't know if you'll scream or if you'll hug me, but we're about to find out." Seymour said.

They all blinked, shrugging, the girls wondering why they would hug him. "What?" Seymour then smiled, and both bands knew this was not good.

"The tickets for your concert in Japan, both morning and night, are sold out! Congratulations! You better get working on those songs that involve both of your bands, so get working!" Seymour said, walking away with a smile on his face after seeing their rather stupid look.

"J-JAPAN?" they all shouted. This response was yelled at all different times, even after Seymour had walked away. Auron and Riku were the only ones not baffled at Seymour. Since he was their boss, they were probably used to surprises like this.

"Riku and I will be working on the line-up, you guys better get working on those combination songs, ok? All of Japan is looking forward to this and if you mess this opportunity up I'll slit all of your throats, no matter how popular you may be. Now, get working." Auron threatened. The groups gulped and immediately went into the recording place where they sung all of their songs.

"Ok...the first song we haven't named yet. But we already decided who's on what instrument. Sora will be on the organs, Hayner will be the guitar, Kairi will be the violin, Naminé's the piano, Olette is the bell, and Tidus will be the drums. I'm singing. Naminé, Hayner, Tidus, Olette and Sora will be the background. We've heard the weather is going to be bad so that'll serve as our crash at the end. We all wrote out the pieces of music for you." Roxas said, handing them their designated piece.

"Wow...you really have this all planned out, don't you?" The blonde twin of Kairi asked, receiving a nod as the response. They set up all their instruments, but Sora and Olette were left with none. After all, Olette didn't own a church bell and Sora certainly didn't own organs.

"What will we do? Our instruments are usually found at a church or something..."Sora said, shrugging. Roxas returned the gesture.

"Make do. I already talked to our managers, and they've decided that we would be playing that one song in an old abandoned church. They all decided the location already. I don't know how and why, but it got decided then. Anyway, there will be two concerts, one in the morning and one in the night. The morning version of this song will be the Acoustic Version, where Naminé will play the piano and I will sing. The afternoon version will be where we all play. Same with our other combo song, that we named Michishirube. Morning will be the Acoustic Version, where Naminé will play the piano and the afternoon will be the regular version. Got it?" Roxas asked. It was a lot to handle, but they all stamped the information in their minds.

"Doesn't that mean 'Guidepost' or something?" Kairi asked. Sora nodded, and shrugged.

"Well, we need to get practicing! So, let's do it!" He shouted, as they started with the untitled song first. And so, they practiced for their first concert ever...They were all happy they were doing their first one together, that way if they made fools out of themselves they would make fools out of themselves together.

-

"I call sitting next to Kairi!" Sora shouted, glaring at Riku who glared right back.

"Well, Sora, _I_ hold the tickets, and I'm going to sit next to Kairi! There's no way I'm going to sit next to Auron! Or...Marluxia!" Riku shouted. They had to bring Marluxia along because he was the only one that could drive them anywhere. Auron and Riku were terrible drivers, and Marluxia was the only one who knew how to fluently speak Japanese...so they, unfortunately, had to bring him along.

"No way! Kairi doesn't even like you! She shouldn't have to sit next to a jerk like you for half a day! Kairi's sitting next to me!" Sora shouted. It was true, the plane ride was 12 hours long. And Sora was determined not to make a 'jerk' like Riku not sit next to Kairi.

"Um, guys, can't I decide for my-" The person in question's words were completely unheeded as Sora and Riku entered yet another heated argument about Kairi. The red-head was about to jump in their argument, but a hand on the shoulder from Roxas told her not to.

"Believe me, Sora can get really nasty when he wants to. I think it's best if you stay out of this one, ok? You can always sit by Naminé if you want..." He said. Kairi shook her head and smiled.

"No, I know you two are sitting together. Oh, wait! I've got an idea! Sora, Riku! Why don't all three of us sit in one of those three-seaters? I'm sure there's at least one on broad." She suggested. Riku and Sora both continued to glare at each other before her suggestion hit them.

"Fine, but I'm the one who's sitting near you!" They both yelled. Kairi laughed, smiled, and shook her head all at the same time.

"I'll sit in the middle so I can be next to both of you." She said. Kairi had to admit-it was kind of flattering that they both liked her. She had to admit, both had the pros and the cons. Sora was adorable but he could be a goofball at times...but, then again, he had a really strong sense of what was right and what was wrong and she really admired that he always sided with justice. Riku, on the other hand, was dazzling handsome, but was really mysterious...

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard arguing. It was between Marluxia and Auron. Of course, Auron being Auron, he was just calmly replying to the raging Organization member. Actually, it looked like Marluxia was in a rage, he was actually trying to engage in a calm argumentative conversation(what an oxymoron).

"I am not sitting with you." Auron said calmly. Marluxia(we're just going to shorten his name to Mar so I can be my lazy-bum self) sighed.

"But I don't want to sit alone! Hey is sitting next to Lette, Sorzie and Rikkie are sitting next to Ri, Roxie is sitting next to that adorable little girlfriend of his-I forgot her name, and Tidy is sitting next to Yune! That leaves me and you!" Mar shouted. Roxas sighed. It was obvious to tell who the people were, but it was really annoying that Mar kept using those stupid nicknames. 'Roxie' sounded like a dog's name...and Roxas was _not_ a dog! Or a rock, which Axel had once mistaken him for, or the Sandman.(that last one was a long story within itself that Roxas would prefer not to recall)

"I'm sitting in a three-seater with Yuna and Tidus. I'm sitting by the aisle, Tidus in the middle and Yuna is at the window." Auron shot a rare, desperate pleading look at the both of them who nodded such a small nod it was barely noticeable. Auron wasn't desperate too often, but when he was it was something to take out a camera and snap pictures of. He smiled a small smile. "So, you're going to have to sit by yourself. I'm sorry."

"Fine then! I don't love you anymore, Aura!" Mar declared, looking away and crossing his arms. They all took no hesitation to board the plane. Seymour(who had actually bought the tickets for all of them) had all gotten them First Class, although Mar would have to sit in the other class.

-

"Wow. I realize why that's number one. It's absolutely...The only thing I can say is that I'm impressed beyond words! Especially since Hayner and Tidus have no idea how to speak Japanese!" Naminé said. The plane was full of clapping and cheering, and encores. White Night(the boy's band) had just finished singing their song 'Eternal Pose' without the instruments, but it was an absolutely touching song nonetheless.

"ENCORE! ENCORE!" Came the shouts and screams of the people on the plane. Everyone in the band was wearing microphones so that their voice would be heard throughout the plane. Sora flashed the others a grin, but gave a questioning look to Auron, who did NOT approve of them singing their songs for free. Then, all the boys looked at Auron with a pleading look. After a long, awkward silence, Auron sighed and smiled a rare, genuine smile that was rare to see on his face.

"Think of it as advertising." He said. Sora smiled, and Roxas nodded as they began to sing again, the plane unnaturally quiet as they all listened to their voices. Afterwards, the bands began singing and having a good ol' jovial time, even asking everyone else on the plane to sing along. It was the best day they have ever had so far...They were so going to enjoy the concert, _together._

Too bad they didn't know they wouldn't be together forever.

* * *

HnH: -covers ears- DAISUKE! Shut up. I can't write the rest of this story with you screaming in my ear!

Daisuke: -is still screaming no-

Dark:Daisuke...please, be quiet. I need to sleep...-yawns and goes to sleep-

Risa: -sighs dreamily- Doesn't Dark look so heavenly when he's asleep?

Daisuke: -mumbles- Whatever...

HnH: Anyway, this really _will_ be the last chapter before a month...so, review please!

Risa: Daisuke! How dare you not appreciate the hotness of Dark! -gets out platinum spatula-

Daisuke: NOT THE **PLATINUM** SPATULA! NOOOOOO-another unending no-


	7. Defeated Band

HnH: Oh. My. Kami. Daisuke, you've been screaming 'No' for 39 days straight! Didn't you run out of oxygen yet?

Dark: Daisuke's full of hot air! Well, I guess /I/ can say that, but HnH can't 'cause she doesn't own him! Or...anything else in this story!

Daisuke: -tackles Dark, while still screaming 'No'-

Risa: DARK! DAISUKE, GET OFF OF DARK! -tries to pry Daisuke off of Dark-

HnH: -cough- Anyways, I don't own KH2, or anything else in this story. I also want to thank you all for reading and reviewing! 'Specially Aesura, loved your review for chapter 5. Huh...those are good ideas...I say 'Kami' because 'Kami' is 'God' in Japanese, and I dunno...I guess I'm just religious like that.

HnH: Well, yeah, basically everyone watches 'The Key to Your Heart' it's the equivalent to...American Idol or some other show you can't live without. xP Don't worry, Kazzamy, Riku's not all that hot, either. But Kairi has to give him a chance, y'know?

HnH: Anyway...if you all want me to write a side story about Roxas and the Organization, state it in your review. If I get...5 requests I'll do it. 'Kay? Also, no one noticed the two REALLY big mistakes I did in the last chapter. Did anyone notice and they didn't tell me? I read it over and I was like 'Man, I can't believe I did that!' If any of you can tell me my mistakes in the last chapter...I'll...I don't know. I'll write out a special scene that you want me to write out.

_Minna Genki:_ Similiar to 'Hello, Cleaveland!'

**Warning:** Some of this chapter has music lyrics, and you may skip them. They're all in Japanese, and they don't _really_ have to do with the storyline. You may skip them if songs aren't your thing...but you SHOULD read this chapter. If you just skip it you'll be like 'wha...?' next chapter. Oh, yeah, there's one minor bad word in here.

Wait, I'm With _Which_ Band?

Chapter 7: Defeated Band

"Here's the line-up for the A.M concert." Auron said, handing them a piece of paper. After a fun ride in the plane they were back in the pink limo(Mar had somehow managed to convince the pilot to put it in the storage room, it turned out that they were lacking passengers so it was possible) and they were driving to the concert. They had gotten their make-up done(the guys had struggled) and they had gotten dressed in their costumes.

"Alright. This is fine. The stuff is already set up there, right? You said the instruments were set up beforehand, and we got permission from the priest that used to run the church to use the organs and the bell and the church." Roxas said, and Auron nodded. Mar dropped them off in the field they were going to be singing in. However, there was a big stage that all of their things were set up on.

"I'll see y'all later, 'kay? You adorable things take care of yourselves! I'm going to be stayin' over sweet lil' Rummy's house, he moved over here temporarily, so I'll come by in a couple of hours, ok? I know you'll all sizzle, so show Japan how good you all are! N'Kay?" With that, Mar drove off. Roxas sighed. 'Rummy' meant Xemnas, though that was another rather long story he'd rather not explain.

After testing with the microphones and the instruments, they all decided they were ready, but they had another fifteen minutes so they took time to memorize the line-up.(everyone had the lyrics to their songs memorized)

"Ok, I've got it memorized. We get to perform first." Kairi said, and Riku nodded and flashed a heart-warming smile at her. She smiled back

"You'll do great, Kairi. I'll be cheering you on all the way!" He said, giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze although she had never doubted her abilities. Even though she liked Sora, she had to admit that Riku was pretty nice to her. But she didn't really like rejecting people, and she'd barely gave Riku a chance, so...

"Thank you, Riku! With you cheering us on, I'm sure we'll do great!" She said, while Sora glared daggers at the seemingly oblivious Riku. Kairi, however, was unaware of the tension Sora was creating, and realized it was a minute before concert time. "'Kay, wish us luck!" She said as her band walked out. ((The way this works is that I'll put the singers' name in parenthesis before the lyrics they sing))

"(All) Watashi Ga Iru Yo...

(Kairi) Ooki na koe de waratte ii ki na mon ne

Kasa mo nai no ni do shaburi me mo aterarenai

Akai shigunaru tenmetsu tachidomatte  
Kimi wa mayotte ippo mo fumidasenaide

itsuka moratta heta na hana uta yori  
Iryouku wa nai kedo  
chotto yuru n da neji o maku yo

(Kairi and Naminé)watashi ga iru yo Ah, itoshii hito nee  
(Kairi)Zutto daiteite ageru

Nami ga saratta chisana suna no oshiro nagareru kumo o miagete nakizouna egao

Moshi mo sekai juu ni dekishika nai nara

senaka o makasete  
Shinjiru kimochi o wasurenaide

(Kairi and Naminé)Watashi ga iru yo Ah, itoshii hito nee  
(Kairi)Zutto daiteite ageru  
(Kairi and Naminé)Watashi ga iru yo Ah, yasashi uta nee  
(Kairi)Todoke futari no tame ni

Sou da ashita haretara yukou misete ageru

(Kairi and Naminé)Sora mo umi mo zenbu Ah, kira kira kirei ne  
(Kairi)Kimi o aishiteiru kara  
(Kairi and Naminé)Itsumo soba ni itsumo Ah, itoshii hito nee  
(Kairi)Zutto mmmm zutto zutto

(All)Watashi ga iru yo  
(All except Kairi)Watashi ga iru yo  
Watashi ga iru yo." They finished their first song with claps and cheering from the people. They took a bow then the girls went off stage and the guys came on.

"(Roxas)Doko ni mukatte hashireba  
Motto sutekina ashita ni aeru?  
Kaji o totte  
Mune ni shimatta  
Kiseki no chizu o hirogeta

Sora o mezashite  
Yume o sagashite  
Michi ni mayotta toki mo aru  
Yume janakute  
kimi to deatte  
Sutekina jibun o mitsuketa

(Roxas and Sora)Chiisana yuuki kara  
Ookina mono, te ni shita  
(Roxas)"Negai" o ima koso "chikai" ni kaete

(All)SHINING RAY! FIND YOUR BRAND NEW WAY  
Mirai no monogatari o egakou  
(Roxas)Atarashii kaze ni subete no omoi nosete ima  
(All)SHINING RAY! FIND YOUR BRAND NEW WAY  
A NEVER ENDING JOURNEY TO BE TOGETHER  
Dokomade mo oikakete SHINING RAY

(Roxas)Ironna keshiki  
Mune ni kizande  
Tooku ni made kita keredo  
Ima ni natte  
Ano kotae dake  
Mada, mitsukerarenakute

Toomawari de ii kara  
"Ikiru" imi oboetai  
Kono hikari ga kokoro terasu kagiri

(All)SHINING RAY! FIND YOUR BRAND NEW WAY  
Towa no taiyou ni te o nobashite  
(Roxas)Kako o kuyamu yori  
Ima o tashikamete itai

(All)SHINING RAY! FIND YOUR BRAND NEW WAY  
A NEVER ENDING JOURNEY TO BE TOGETHER  
(Roxas)Subete o michibiite SHINING RAY

(All)SHINING RAY! FIND YOUR BRAND NEW WAY  
Mirai no monogatari o egakou  
(Roxas)Atarashii kaze ni subete no omoi nosete ima

(All)SHINING RAY! FIND YOUR BRAND NEW WAY  
A NEVER ENDING JOURNEY TO BE TOGETHER  
(Roxas)Dokomade mo oikakete SHINING RAY

(All except Roxas)SHINING RAY! FIND YOUR BRAND NEW WAY  
(All)A NEVER ENDING JOURNEY TO BE TOGETHER  
(Roxas)Subete o michibiite Shining ray!" They finished, with almost more applause than they gave the girls, who took the stage once more. The girls than sang 'Hikari' which I'm sure all of you know lyrics to so I'm not going to bother. Anyway, the boys took the stage once more.

"(Roxas)Boku wa ima sagashi hajimeta mizushibuki agete  
Hateshinaku tsudzuku sekai e  
Afuredasu jounetsu o mune ni doko made mo yuku yo  
Mada minu hikari motome

Natsuiro taiyou ga kokoro no ho o yuraseba  
Atarashii sekai e no tobira o hiraku aizu  
Namima ni yureteru zetsubou o nuketeSuiheisen no mukou gawa mezashite

Boku wa ima sagashi hajimeta mizushibuki agete  
Hateshinaku tsudzuku sekai e  
Afuredasu jounetsu o mune ni doko made mo yuku yo  
Mada minu hikari motome

Kimarikitta mainichi to arifureta kumo no nagare  
Kimi ni mo utsutteru shiru hazu mo nai mirai  
Kawaranai koto de kizutsukanakute mo  
Sore ja yume mo kibou sae mo nai saa yukou

Boku wa naze sagashiteru'n darou nani ga hoshii'n darou  
Kotae wa kitto sono saki ni  
Ugokidasu sekai no naka e kokoro shite yuku yo  
Made minu chikara himete

Boku wa naze sagashiteru'n darou nani ga hoshii'n darou  
Made minu takara wa doko ni  
Afuredasu jounetsu o mune ni doko made yukeru?  
Wakaranai keredo

Boku wa ima sagashi hajimeta mizushibuki agete  
Hateshinaku tsudzuku sekai e  
Afuredasu jounetsu o mune ni doko made mo yuku yo  
Mada minu hikari motome

sono mukou e." They finished, then the girls sung 'Passion' which I'm sure all of you know, too, so I'm not going to bother. Then, when the boys came up, the audience knew they were going to sing the song they all loved to death. There was applause like you wouldn't believe.

"Minna genki!" Sora shouted, and the crowd just roared. The girls, who were off-stage, even had to cover their ears it was so loud. However, the guys were enjoying every minute of the attention.

"(Sora and Roxas)Tsukamikaketa yume no kakera kawaranai mono  
Otteru bokura ha akogare oozora ni ukabete  
Tsukare hateta toki no naka de mo kawaranai mono  
Sagasu KONPASU nee itsumademo motte-ireru kana

(Tidus)Chiisana omoi de  
Sotto hiraita NOOTO  
Furui kako no koudou wo tsuzuritta NOOTO  
Sore ha choudo hiki deshi no ichiban oku no hou no ima mo taisetsu na takara mono  
(Tidus and Sora)Nemuri ni tsuku goro otozureru yume no kousou sukoshi zutsu  
Katachi kae nagara mo ore ha kiduku to otona ni nari(Hayner and Roxas)HOW TO MAKE MY DREAM COME TRUE wakaru hazu nande nai sei de BLUE  
Shikuhakku kurihiroge namida deru yumemiru kokoro no mi nokoru  
(Roxas)Hoshikuzu no youni chitta yume no kakera ima ha mou kiete-iru sono kagayaki ga  
Demo mada minna mune oku soko dokoka zutto taisetsu na takara mono

(Roxas and Sora)Osanaki koro no yume monogatari  
Wasurare ji kioku no ito tadori  
Imada fune wo kogasu dokori hi wo keshite shimawanai youni  
(Hayner and Tidus)Minareta hane wataru kono sora ni nakama to tomo ni omoi wo takushi  
Utsurikawaru jidai wo koe towani towani...

(Hayner)Unmei nande itte ii no kana?  
Kono deai ha onaji mo no motta mono doushi  
Yodooshi katatta  
Waratta  
Hashaida  
Ano yoru ni mitsuketa(All) ichiban-boshi  
(Hayner)Sonna omoi wo arata ni tsudutta NOOTO  
Tsugi no PEEJI tadoritsuku tame no houhou to houkou  
Ima ha ho wo agete kyoudou de hashiri deshita toutou  
Susumu kouro wo GO!

(Sora)Tomo ni ikutsu mo no kisetsu wo toori koshite  
Nagaiaida zutto onaji yume wo otteru  
Furikaereba sugu ni nagate kitanda  
Sonna kako wo chotto ataramete  
(Sora and Roxas)Ima tada kaze ni mi wo makasete susumu houkou ni omoi noseru dakedo  
"Kesshite akiramenai" nande iwanai dake de wakatteru kara koe yo todoke!

(Hayner and Roxas)Osanaki koro no yume monogatari  
Wasurare ji kioku no ito tadori  
Imada fune wo kogasu dokori hi wo keshite shimawanai youni  
(Sora and Tidus)Minareta hane wataru kono sora ni nakama to tomo ni omoi wo takushi  
Utsurikawaru jidai wo koe towani towani...

(Sora)Imasara yume nante miru no mo kakko warui nante iwarete  
Furikaeru yutori mo nai hodo ashibaya ni toki dake ga sugite iku  
Demo ano toki egaita omoi ha tashika de  
Mune odorasete kureru nanika de  
Tatoe dare ni iwarete mo ii  
Bokura ha kono michi koete (Roxas: Yeaaahhh!)

(Roxas)Kikkake ha itsudatte sasai na koto  
Chigatta no ha nanitte? Mune no kodou  
Kawatta no ha kankyou to kaze no oto  
Itsumo soko ni atta kawaranai mono...  
Itsuka tadoritsuku yume no owari niDekiru dake kono mama de otona ni  
Miageta hateshinai kono oozora ni  
Towani towani...

(Roxas and Sora)Tsukamikaketa yume no kakera kawaranai mono  
Otteru bokura ha akogare oozora ni ukabete  
Tsukare hateta toki no naka de mo kawaranai mono  
Sagasu KONPASU nee itsumademo motte-ireru kana

(All)Itsumademo waratte-itai kara..." Needless to say, the crowd was yelling everyone's ears off. They were having a good time and the crowd knew it. The girls were up next. They were going to do two consecutive songs then finish it off with their combos. However...disaster struck as they were about to sing!

The lights flashed off, and there was a big electrical spark coming from the microphone in Kairi's hand. She instantly dropped it. Suddenly, the drums tipped over and so did the piano. The curtains dropped over the audience's head so they couldn't see. Since it was daylight, they could all see, but it was still a little dark. A high-pitched, girlish scream emitted from one side of the stage. A low, boyish scream emitted from the other end.

"Naminé!"Roxas ran onto the stage as both he and Kairi shouted the latter twin's name. It was just as they suspected...Naminé was gone, without a trace! Kairi suddenly fell to the floor and Sora rushed on stage. In fact, everyone was on stage except Tidus and Naminé.

"Where's Tidus, Hayner?" Yuna asked frightfully, scared of whatever had happened to them.Somehow, she just knew he disappeared. Like Roxas and Kairi knew that the latter's twin disappeared. Hayner shook his head, and Yuna gasped.

"I don't know! All I saw was people in black cloaks drag away Tidus! I don't know where they went." He said, shrugging as Yuna held back tears.

"Why? What could they want with Tidus?" She asked as Olette came over to her and patted her back.

"Olette, you were the one closest to Naminé when she disappeared. What happened and who took her? Did you see their faces?" Roxas asked, but he was very scared himself. People in black cloaks? It sounded like the Organization, and it would make sense as to why Xemnas had a home in Japan. But the only question he didn't know the answer to was why would the Organization kidnap Tidus and Naminé?

_-Flashback Begins-_

"_I've just got one request." Roxas said, crossing his arms. It was a little while after he initiated himself into the Organization, and as tradition they were playing poker. Luxord said Roxas had an extraordinary amount of luck, whether good or bad, he didn't know. All he knew was that Roxas was beating him at poker! And, every other Organization member too..._

"_What would that request be?" Xemnas asked, and they all snickered. Axel had just whispered Xemnas' nickname(although Marluxia called him something different) and Xemnas just sighed. "Do you all have to be so immature?"_

"_I know you guys break the law and everything, and sometimes people have even gotten hurt by you guys. But I just ask you guys to leave one person out of this and never hurt her...and that person is Naminé." Roxas said, his face turning a light shade of red. Larxene, who was sitting next to him hugged him._

"_Aw...it looks like you're in love! Don't worry, we won't hurt her." Larxene said, letting go of Roxas and patting his head. "I'm sorry I hugged you, but you're just so adorable! Naminé is so lucky..." _

"_Could you stop patting my head? You make me feel like a dog." Roxas said, a little embarrassed. Then everyone(just to get him annoyed) reached over and started patting his head and called him dog names, until they settled on calling him Roxie. _

"_We promise, Roxie!" All twelve shouted. _

_-Flashback Ends- _

"I think I saw Selphie in a black cloak, too." Olette said, looking up at Roxas and grabbing Hayner's hand. "Yeah, she said something about revenge and that's when she and some other people took Naminé. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything! But I don't know how to fight..."

"This is bad...real bad. I thought it was the Organization, but it can't be! They'd NEVER let Selphie wear one of their black cloaks, so it can't be them. And Selphie's such a crazed maniac, she's probably using her as bait." Roxas mused to himself, and nodded. "I thought she was in jail, but those people must've bailed her out. The only question is why they would take Tidus..."

Suddenly, Kairi dropped to the floor on her knees, hands holding her head. She was shaking her head and it looked as though she was in a tremendous amount of pain. Sora, being the kind soul that he was, rushed over to her and kneeled down with her and wrapping a hand around her waist. Riku, being the lazy bum that he actually is(we all know we chose darkness because the dark side has cookies and lazy bums love sweets) just walked over to her and looked at her with a worried expression.

"Kairi, what's the matter?" Riku asked, almost **FAKING** a caring tone. Sora glared up at him as Kairi let out a little gasp of pain and let her head rest on Sora's chest. It was a sweet sight, but it did look like she was in pain.

"She's not going to answer you, you idiot! Can't you see she's in pain?" Sora shouted angrily at him, then shook his head. He didn't want to say this in front of Roxas, but he had to. "Naminé must be in an extreme amount of pain right now, and Kairi's feeling just a quarter of it. Like twin telepathy or whatever."

"You mean that stuff is actually true?" Yuna asked, worry etched on her face. Roxas nodded, his face suddenly had a different look to it. It was no longer the adorable and kawaii face we have all come to know and love, it was...dark. Like how he had been in the Organization. It looked unfeeling and, just...

"Yes, it is. I'm going to go to Xemnas and ask him if the Organization will help. As I suspected, Selphie is back to her crazy maniacal ways. Tidus is in danger, too." Roxas replied, more to himself than to anyone. Sora nodded.

"Yeah, this IS really bad. Naminé and Tidus are kidnapped by mental people, and Kairi was in so much pain she passed out..." He said, looking down at the girl-of-his-dreams who had her arms at her sides and it looked like she was having a peaceful dream. "At least she's having a good dream. Roxas, it's a good idea if we come with you."

"...I'm not sure if Xemnas is going to like that, but we have no choice. It's better if we all hear when he explains it." Roxas said, then sighed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pure white cellphone. He opened it, and inside there were different-colored buttons. "This isn't a cellphone. It's a caller device so that any Organization member can call any other Organization member at any time. Even though I'm not apart of it anymore, I still carry it around." He only said so because Sora(who had Kairi in his arms bridal style) was staring at him.

Roxas pressed a pink button, and he held the caller to his ear like a cellphone. "Marluxia, get over here right now. Something's happened and I need to talk to Xemnas." Everyone winced when they heard Marluxia's name, but it couldn't be helped. He was a good driver and, supposedly, knew Japan pretty well. "I don't care if you're having tea and the scones are delicious! This is an emergency!" Another pause. "Marluxia, if you don't get over here right now I-Wait...are the other Organization members over there?"

Everyone waited in suspense. Suddenly, Roxas held the phone away from his ear and they wondered why. When they heard all the other Organization members shout, 'Roxie, we're coming!' as loud as they could, the gang knew why. Roxas closed the cellphone and sighed. The audience were long gone. Before, Riku had used the P.A. to tell everyone to evacuate, and they did so. Within five minutes, the pink limousine with a sakura(cherry blossom) motif appeared.

"Roxas! I'm glad you decided to join back up with us! The waves were so totally narley, dude! Dude, you missed out on them! They were so totally psychidelic!(spelling on that?)" Xigbar shouted in his usual 'surfologic' accent. Roxas shook his head.

"Marluxia! Everyone's coming with me! I don't think we can all fit in that tiny limo!" He shouted. The window rolled down and Mar 'tsk tsked' him.

"Roxie, Roxie, Roxie. Don't you know better? Never doubt the Great Graceful Assassin!" He shouted. "My limousine has room for every cutie pie in the universe! So all you adorable thangs get your sweet little selves right in my limo! Don't be shy, now! I'm sure you and the Organization will get along swell-e-o!"

Everyone had second doubts about this, but there was no other choice. They all got in grudgingly, but, surprisingly, all the Organization and the gang all fit, just like Marluxia said they would! Larxene, who was sitting in between Axel and Roxas, hugged the latter and patted him on the head. Axel didn't mind, because Lar-Lar always did that when she felt sorry for him in his love life.(Roxas always went to Larxene when he either had troubles with his love life, or was depressed with his love life and felt like he was a total and complete idiot that didn 't know the first thing about love)

"Oh, Roxas, you must be so depressed! The love of your life just got kidnapped by a maniac who's probably a crazed serial killer that's out to get her! But it'll be ok, because true love manages to break through every situation." Larxene said, hoping to comfort the only person she outranked in the Organization. However, it was just the opposite. He shoved her off of him and sighed, looking at Kairi and Sora, Kairi still in Sora's arms.

The sight was so cute, that everyone took a moment to 'aw' at them. Riku didn't 'aw', instead he just shook his head and muttered something. Probably in a sour mood, the sky-named boy figured. After all, Kairi was a beautiful girl, and who WOULDN'T be jealous? ...Exactly. After some long moments of silence(Roxas and his sad, evil-looking face really dampened the mood) they arrived at a HUGE mansion. Everyone got out and Xemnas led them to a meeting room where all the chairs were normal-sized. It was like a regular conference room.

"Now, what's on your mind? Tell us. You don't need to take a gamble at whether or not to tell us." Luxord said, throwing a dice at Roxas. It hit his head and rolled on the table. "You're really out of it, kid." He observed, grabbing back his die.

"Kairi, Naminé's twin sister, passed out because of the pain her twin's feeling. I can't imagine what they both must be going through right now. Naminé AND Tidus. But what really worries me is that Olette said that men in black cloaks took her, and Selphie was in one of them. I immediately knew it wasn't you guys. Hayner said the same thing." Roxas said. Xemnas had a shocked look on his face, but it quickly turned into an angry expression.

"Damn them..." Xemnas said. The Organization(including Roxas) looked absolutely shocked. He had never said the word he said before ever. That meant it was bad. Really bad.

"It's not the Order, is it?" Axel asked, looking at Roxas, then at Yuna, and back at Xemnas. "It would explain why they have the black cloaks, and kidnapped Naminé. But, it also means that they're both in extreme danger. The 13th Order will do anything to get their hands on Kairi! They were probably using her as bait to lure us out."

"The 13th Order? Is that some type of enemy of the Organization?" Yuna asked fearfully. "Why would they want Tidus?" She started to twirl a strand of her hair in her nervousness.

"No one can ever have enough hostages. The more they have, the more the cards are stacked up against us." Luxord replied, this time shuffling a deck of cards.

"Yes, the 13th Order is the arch-rival of the Organization. You see, it's very complicated, actually. The reason they want Kairi is because...well," Xemnas coughed, "the Organization is made of the younger twins, and the 13th Order is made up of their older twins. They'll ditch Selphie once they get Kairi. It just shows you how ruthless they are." Sora looked confused.

"What?...Then why aren't they after me? Roxas used to be in the Organization, so..." He looked over at his twin. "I don't get it!" Xemnas sighed.

"I might as well tell you. Everyone shut up and be quiet while I explain." The leader said, glaring at Demyx who just shrugged and held up his hands and shook them, like he wanted to back away or something.

"Why are you looking at me for? It's always Zexion who falls asleep with his eyes open!" The Musical Nocturne said, almost sadly. "Everyone blames me for everything just because I'm an upbeat nobody!"

"Demyx, you're _somebody._ Everyone is a _somebody."_ Olette said, frowning. He stared at her really strange, and Hayner was glaring at Demyx. When she realized why the funny stares were present, her face turned red and she shook her head rapidly. "I-I didn't mean it like that! You're still a nobody to me!"

"Now that's just plain mean. I was just doubting myself so other people would compliment me, but it never works! Gotta think of a new plan to get noticed..." Demyx said, taking out his sitar but Larxene held out a hand, followed by a flash of green and yellow, and a kunai pierced the instrument. His eyes went wide as he ran off, crying about how Melody(Demyx named his sitar Melody) just got hurt like she _usually_ did and it wasn't even Axel that time like it _usually _was .

"Nice job, babe." Axel said, slinging an arm around Larxene's shoulder, who just smiled and pecked Axel on the cheek. Xemnas coughed loudly, and everyone's attention snapped towards him.

"Anyway...we all have twins. Everyone of the Organization. We're all the younger twin, too. My twin is Ansem, Xigbar's is Briag, Xaldin's is Dilan, Vexen's is Even, Lexaeus' is Eleaus, Zexion's is Ienzo, Saix's is Ais(pronounced Ace), Axel's is..."

"L-E-A.(pronounced Leah) Got it memorized? Yeah, she's a girl. Looks nothing like me, though." Axel said, pretending to study his head. Larxene nudged him with her elbow in his ribs.

"She's one of my good friends! How we met each other, remember? You two look exactly alike! If Lea had more spikey hair, you wouldn't even be able to tell each other apart!" She said.

"Demyx's is Dyme, Luxord's is Droul, Marluxia's is Arlmia..."Yet again, Xemnas was interrupted. He sighed. Maybe he should have gone straight to the point?

"Arlmia is such a doll! She loves all you cute thangs, too!" Marluxia said, reaching over and pinching Kairi's cheek. Simultaneously, Sora and Riku punched him in the face, making him sprawl backwards into the wall. "Don't hate me because I'm beautiful!" He cried. Everyone looked at him strangely. Marluxia was FAR from beautiful...and, he had a twin? The gang made mental notes to never hang around Arlmia.

"Anyway! Larxene's is Arlene, and we all know who Roxas' older twin is. That's the only way you can be apart of the Organization. It's kind of like tradition. The Organization swears to you that you will be able to step out of the shadow of your older twin, who should be apart of the 13th Order. Of course, the 13th Order didn't get it's 13th member, who should've been Sora. The 13th Order is kind of jealous of us because we rock. Our Headquarters' is The Home That Never Was and their Headquarters is And Never Will Be." Xemnas said(it was kind of funny hearing him use the word 'rock' without, 'Let's hit Demyx with a' in front of it), and was about to continue when-

"Then why are they after Kairi?" Sora asked, the said girl finally starting to wake up. The Superior sighed. He would never get to tell the story of the 13th Order and Organization 13 if people kept interrupting him like this! He was supposed to be Superior! Not Inferior! Maybe people got his name wrong? Oh, scratch that. ALOT of people got his name wrong...though half the time it was on purpose...

"S-Sora?" She asked sleepily, then shot up. "Naminé's in danger! I...I saw her in my dream! I know where she is, and Tidus was with her, too! There's no time to waste, we've got to get to them as soon as possible!"

"Let me give you all the short version because I don't think I can finish the long version: They want Kairi because Naminé well..." Xemnas shrugged. "Let's just say we used Naminé a couple of times for our 'projects'. Kairi, you remember her absences in the months of June and August of two years ago?" Kairi nodded.

"Yes, I remember. Naminé told me she was going away to a camp for two months, but what projects are you talking about?" She asked, not pleased with the fact that anyone had made her twin lie. Then, she glared at Roxas. "Roxas! Tell me right now before I beat the-"

"Don't blame him. He was against all of them. In fact, he tried to return her to your house a couple of times but they failed. Naminé _wanted_ to stay at The Home That Never Was because dear Roxas was there." Xemnas said, cutting her off. "Anyway, they want Kairi because of her virtuous heart."

"Virtuous heart?" Kairi asked, confused. "What do you mean by that? You're saying that I have a pure heart?" She looked at everyone, the confusion sort of disappearing from her face.

"Yeah, dudette. One you could so totally rock the waves with." Xigbar said. Though Kairi(and everyone else) didn't understand Xiggy's 'surfology' they kind of got what he was saying.

"That's what I meant when I said Princess. You don't meet a girl with a pure heart such as yours, everyday." Riku said to her, looking down at her and smiling. "And as far as those with pure hearts go, yours is especially so. Darkness will have a hard time taking it over."

"Darkness...?" She asked. Riku shook his head and smiled.

"We have to save your sister and Tidus, first. I'll explain everything afterwards, ok?" He asked, even though he had no intention of doing so, and he certainly WOULDN'T do so because he's just a lazy bum like that or maybe there was another reason. No one really knew...

"Where are they? We can't find them if we don't know where they are. Oh, I hope Tidus is ok." Yuna said, sighing to herself. They all looked at Kairi, who looked at them cluelessly.

"How am I supposed to know where they are?" She asked, shrugging. "I just saw them in my dream, and it was only briefly."

"You gotta close your eyes and MEMORIZE what you see." Axel said, pointing to his head. She looked at him like he was a maniac, and Axel's blonde girlfriend smacked him.

"That's all YOU think you need to do because you don't really have a connection with your twin." Larxene said, shaking her head.. "First, you have to close your eyes. Secondly, you've got to think of absolutely NOTHING. When you've accomplished that, you should see your twin's image. That twin telepathy thing has nothing on this."

Kairi did so. She closed her eyes, and, subconsciously(she was actually sitting next to Sora) gripped Sora's hand. She let her other hand rest in her lap. She didn't think, she didn't do anything. In fact, everyone was silent, but Kairi could hear the footsteps of Demyx from far away, but she didn't even concentrate on that. She just thought of...nothing. It was hard, actually. She did so successfully, but she just saw a flash. She saw Naminé and Selphie facing-off in a place that looked like the Usual Spot...No! It looked EXACTLY like the Usual Spot! But where was Tidus?

"I know where Naminé is. She's in Destiny Islands. The Usual Spot, to be exact. She's fighting Selphie. But, she's all I saw. I didn't see Tidus. I'm sorry, Yuna." Kairi said to the tawny-haired girl who just smiled.

"It's alright, I understand. We can ask Selphie when we get there. Let's go!" Yuna chirped, standing up right along with everyone else.

"Yes, we've got to save Naminé..." Roxas said, determined to save his love. Everyone else nodded.

"And we'll come along with you! I've never really seen you two kiss before!" Larxene said, giving Roxas a short hug and a quick pat-on-the-head. Axel grinned.

"Yeah, and I want to get the sight memorized." He chuckled, pointing to his head. Roxas' face suddenly became lighter and more kawaii as he turned a crimson. Axel didn't really mean what he said, he just wanted to lighten the mood a little.

-

Naminé had never been a good fighter. She had tried to learn the basics when she was at The Home That Never Was, but her heart hadn't simply been into it. She was an artist, not a fighter. Maybe that was why she was collapsed on the floor, maniacal laughter belonging to Selphie echoing in her ear...Maybe that was why she couldn't breathe...no, Selphie had silt her throat slightly. After all, the girl obsessed with Roxas had been fighting with a dagger instead of her usual nunchaku.

What had Naminé been fighting with? Nothing. She did give Selphie a good whack with her notebook, though. Now the brown-haired girl leaned over to Naminé's ear and whispered something to her.

"Now that you're out of the way, Roxas will be all depressed. So, I'll go to him and comfort him. Then, he'll fall in love with me instead! It's the perfect ending. But it's going to be for me." Selphie said. Naminé tried to speak, but words wouldn't come out. She coughed, and blood came out. It hurt so much...Her white dress was really tattered and blood-stained. Numerous amounts of scratches and bruises adorned her body. Selphie had really done a number on her.

"...Never...work..." Naminé managed to whisper, not saying anymore because she simply couldn't. It hurt to just breath.

"If it doesn't work, I can always just hypnotize him or erase all of his memories and then convince him that I'm his love life. Oh, does it really matter how I get him as long as I do eventually? See you later, Naminé...not." With that, Selphie left. Naminé shut her eyes. She didn't have too long now...but she didn't want to die yet. Roxas didn't deserve Selphie! Selphie deserved some street scumbag and theif, like, Sephiroth with those freakin' 16 bars of health and that freakin' long sword and being freakishly evil with those freaking hard-to-dodge attacks...alright, you get the point.

No, actually...Selphie didn't deserve _anyone_. But, the question was, did Naminé ?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm going to change the rating. FOR SAFETY. Yeah, yeah, I know. Poor Naminé! I bet all of you are going to try and toast me alive for making Selphie such a jerk and making her all evil and beating up poor Naminé. But I just looooooove Namixas. Especially when Roxas is all 'Noooooo!' he's so kawaii! (Which means cute, just so you know) Like I said before, if I get 5 reviews stating to write a side story I'll write a side story.

And if someone notices my two HUGE mistakes last chapter...then I'll write out an especially special one-shot of any pairing from any category. Give me a couple, though, as I may not know them all. OR, I'll write out a special scene. Aren't I being nice? Anyway...uh, my disclaimer crew(yeah, that's what the D.N.Angel characters are here for, actually) are, like, eating dinner or stealing something or whatever they're doing.

Oh, right. I saw a picture of the Organization 13 and below it said '13th Order'. Was that their alternative name? Ok, to be TOTALLY honest with you all, I don't really pay attention to the cutscenes. Only the fluffy ones. ;) The other times I just work with my muse to get some plots stirring. I know that 13th Order part didn't make sense, so I'm sorry. I'm listening to a mix of Passion and Sanctuary, and whenever I listen to it, it makes me cry and be all depressed and that explains some of it...that, and I watched wrestling and Umaga did-alright, nevermind. None of you care!

But, honestly, I intended for the little scene between Selphie and Naminé and Tidus' kidnapping ever since the 5th chapter. I know, I'm evil, aren't I? Sorry I got a little carried away at the end(with the Sephiroth thing) and at some parts. The last sentence was really meant to show Naminé's thoughts, but it sounds better this way.

And, FINALLY, big thanks to all reviewers and everyhting! Sorry this Author's Note is so obnoxiously HUGE but I have alot on my mind since I came back from Quebec! You guys are the BEST! -hugs you all- Thanks for the people who put this story on their alert list!

And a BIG shout-out to all of you who reviewed and put this story on their favorites list! I've got to give an Honarable Mention to Aesura, for giving me that idea. It's a nice idea...

I'm sorry, I'm just so grateful today! So, uh...review, please and thanks! If not...thanks for reading up to this far! I appreicate it incredibly, but, yeah...Just another thought before a couple of final words, the name of this chapter has to do with what Naminé is _feeling_ right now, not that she got defeated in battle...You could say she's emotionally crushed right now..

Feedback's nice, I like it alot. Even if you're uber-evil, and totally flame me and try to kill me with some brass knuckles and a spork. Oh, yeah, I'm sorry about all you Saix fans who go crazy whenever that annoying double-dot doesn't go over the i...but I was just WAY too lazy to fix it...but, the accent in Naminé MUST stay. THAT I get /really/ annoyed over. It takes pizazz out of the story, you know?


	8. Silent Band

HnH: Don't we all feel sorry for Roxas? And, it's ok, hanyou-samurai. All you need to do is copy where I type in Naminé and in word document(or whatever you use), paste it and right click it and add it to your dictionary. Then, whenever you type Namine you just right-click it and click on the option with the accent! Or, if that doesn't work, just keep on pasting... See? Simple!

Daisuke: -between no's- Uh...not really...

**Warning:** Roxas gets ticked off...A LOT in this chapter. So expect some minor bad words...Oh! Some minor Riku bashing. Oh, I overuse the caps lock. Hehehe...

Roxas: -suddenly appears- Hey! You can't make me do anything! Because you don't own me, or D.N.Angel or Kingdom Hearts, either! OR Airplane! (I used a scene from that in here, and that's when I bashed Riku)

HnH: -sigh- I know...but you're just so adorable and kawaii! -tackles Roxas- Anyway, thanks to _everyone_ reading this story, especially everyone reviewing! Dose are mah homies. W3rd.

Wait, I'm With _Which_ Band?

Chapter 8: Silent Band

'_Two hours. Just two hours. Two more hours. Is that enough time? Two more hours until I reach her..' _That was the only thing that ran through Roxas' head as he looked out the window of the plane. Sometimes Kairi would feel jolts of pain, especially in her neck area. Sora was sitting next to her, hugging her and telling her it would be ok. They had called Seymour and told him to cancel the P.M. concert. He had sighed, and then he agreed, considering how dire the situation was. He told them he'd handle it. Hopefully he did all of it, because Riku and Aur-

Suddenly bolting upright, Roxas looked around for their red-clad manager. After seeing Demyx(he almost missed the flight) try to teach a sleeping-but-with-eyes-open Zexion how to play Melody(the musician thought that he was awake), Luxord beating Xaldin at blackjack, Xigbar try to explain what 'surfology' was to a clearly bored Superior, Larxene and Axel making-out, Marluxia explaining how many types of flowers they were and what types of conditions they live in to Saix who was clearly banging his head against the window, Vexen teaching Yuna about alchemy, Sora 'taking care' of Kairi(asking how she was every millisecond and asking what she needed), and Hayner and Olette discussing their favorite color. (Holy Calamity...talk about a run-on sentence!)

And Roxas was sitting alone, looking out the window and thinking about Naminé. It's not that anyone didn't want to sit next to him, it's just that he didn't want anyone to sit next to him. No one really understood why, and Kairi even offered to sit next to him, but she was afraid that Sora and Riku would kill each other. It was just that...Roxas felt like they wouldn't make it in time, and he didn't want to break down in front of his friends. He didn't see their manager, or the girls' manager! Where could they have gone?

'_Naminé...I swear to every Kami out there that if Selphie hurt you, I'm going to kill her!'_ He thought angrily. He couldn't _really_ kill Selphie, but he so wanted to...after all, hurting a girl was illegal and he didn't want to get jailed. But it would be so worth it... Oh, when I say 'break down' I don't mean crying. I mean like getting out his keyblades and massacring everyone.

Just like that, everything disappeared from his mind and he heard Naminé's voice. _'Roxas...please, help me...'_ Then, the noise clouded his head again. He looked around in confusion. He wasn't her twin, so why did he hear her voice?

"Roxas! Did you hear that? Naminé just called for you!" Kairi said, turning around in her seat to face him. He nodded.

"Yeah, she sounded really pained and I couldn't hear her voice too well. What about you?" He asked, sighing. "I feel so helpless...I can't do anything for her right here! How'd _they_ get to Destiny Islands so fast?" He had asked that a little louder than intended. Everyone in first class(the gang and the Organization) turned around and looked at him.

"The thing about the 13th Order...they were very, very rich. No one knows who or where they get their money from. They own a private plane that only seats fifteen people not including the pilot, which is Ansem. They travel a lot faster than a plane with a normal amount of people, like this one." Xemnas said, shaking his head. "I hope you all know how to fight. Once we get to Destiny Islands I fear it's going to be an all-out war."

"All-out war? I can't fight! Sora, Roxas, Tidus and Riku are the only people who can fight! And Tidus isn't even here!" Hayner said, shaking his head. "I don't own a gunblade like Seifer or anything!" Xemnas thought on this for a moment, then he looked at Zexion who nodded.

"Use my weapon. I have no idea how to wield it, anyway. I am a strategic thinker, not a warrior." The purple/gray-haired man said, handing Hayner dual swords. One was a beautiful white color that seemed to have a pale glow like the moon, and the other was a brilliant golden color, shining like that of the stars. "My swords Luna and Stella. You'll know how to use them. They'll be much better in your hands than they are mine."

"You said you were a thinker...could you give us a plan?" Yuna asked, looking over her shoulder at Zexion, who nodded.

"I was conjuring one up while zoning out Demyx and his boring instruction on how to play his banjo-" Zexion was cut off by Demyx.

"HEY! HER NAME IS MELODY, AND SHE IS A SITAR!" He yelled, pointing a finger at him. Then, he looked back at Melody and started to rub her. "It's ok, Melody, he didn't mean it...Zexion is just a BIG, FATTY FAT MEANIE WHO HAS NO LIFE AND HE TAKES ENJOYMENT OUT OF PICKING ON POOR, DEFENSELESS SITARS NAMED MELODY WHOSE OWNERS ARE POOR, DEFENSELESS NOBODIES WHO LIKE SINGING HAPPY DAYS TO ANNOY THAT BIG, FATTY FAT MEANIE AND THEY ARE NAMED DEMYX! THAT IS CALLED DISCRIMINATION, AND I WILL PRESS CHARGES TO THE FULL EXTENT OF THE LAW! AN-"

"Alright, Demyx! We get the point!" They all shouted simultaneously. Which sounded kind of weird. In fact, they all did a double-take. Demyx could talk a lot if he wanted to. There wasn't a moment in the Musical Nocturne's life where he _wanted_ to be quiet.

"I've got a plan, but my brother is a thinker, too, so I hope they'll just fall into our trap." Zexion said, and sighed. "Ok, here it is..."

-

"You said you knew hypnotism, right?" Selphie asked, poking Zexion's twin, Ienzo. The only difference between the two is that his hair covered his left eye instead of his right. (I'm not sure which side Zexion has hair over, so I'm just saying it's his right) "Do you think you could hypnotize Roxie-kins for me?" Ienzo raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"'Roxie-kins'?" He asked, shaking his head. "I need some object to hypnotize him with. I can't just say 'You will have permanent amnesia when I snap my fingers' like everyone thinks I can."

"Here! Take my pocket watch." Ansem threw Ienzo a golden pocket watch. "Remember, girlie, you keep your part of the deal and we'll keep ours. We give you Roxas, you get us Sora." Selphie nodded, rubbing the GIANT bruise on her left cheek that had occurred when Naminé had smacked her with her sketchpad.

"Don't worry! You can count on me! Oh, Roxie-kins! I can't wait to be together with you! Hey, where's Tidus? The sandy-haired kid? I didn't see where you took him." She asked nonchalantly, she was just bored and she didn't want to bug the 13th Order. They meant business, and Selphie didn't want to interfere. She had wanted to join, but she didn't have a younger twin so they wouldn't allow it.

"He's in Halloween Town. Eleaus, Briag, and Dilan should be taking care of Jack Skellington and whoever else lives there. That town makes a nice prison, you know?" Arlene, a white-haired version of Larxene, said.

"Oh, Arlene, darling! You're so smart! Much smarter than that creepy Ienzo! You're so adorable, you cute thang!" Said Marluxia's twin(wow, who would've guessed?) Arlmia(who had really hot, hot pink hair), running to Arlene and about to hug her when Dyme(his hair was wheat-colored) stopped her with his guitar.

"Hug her and you die." Dyme said. He wasn't at all like happy-go-lucky Demyx. Unlike Demyx, Dyme had never, EVER skipped around The Home That Never Will Be(that was it's full name, but they called it And Never Will Be sometimes), and he had never, EVER sang Happy Days before. He was more like some kind of morbid Axel or something.

"Oh, Dymie-wime! I know Mar would just loooove hugging you! See? I love hugging you! Not as much as I like sweet lil' Arlene there, but, still!" Arlmia said, hugging Dyme until he hit her over the head with his guitar.

"Stop. Hugging. Me. Now." He said. Arlmia started to cry and run away, wailing about how the world could be so cruel and no one loved her and Marluxia got all the love and the only thing she ever wanted was love. Not that anyone cared what she would say.

"Dyme, you're so sadistic! You need to be more upbeat-you should talk to Demyx more often." Arlene said, and Dyme just shrugged and 'hmphed'. After a while, Arlene spoke up once more. "Ienzo, what's the plan again? We ambush them at the airport or what?"

-

Even if they found her in time, there would be no way to get the ambulance to the Usual Spot. There would be no way for her to get out of it. _'Am I going to die here?'_ Naminé asked herself, taking out her sketchpad and a pencil and flipping to an empty page. She wondered what to write. Should she write her will? No, no, she wouldn't...

Smiling a little, she tried to position herself so she could write in her notebook. Once she did so(with a lot of trouble, difficulty, and pain) she thought for a moment. _'What should I write? These may be the last words anyone will ever see from me. I should make them count.'_ Naminé thought once more, knowing what she was going to write now. She started to write, the words just flowing from her pencil. It was like she didn't even need to think, she already knew what she wanted to write.

"Dear Roxas,"

-

"Ok, guys. We're almost there. Keep the plan in mind. When all else fails, just attack like crazy. Remember, we've got more people on our side." Xemnas said. They were all in Marluxia's limo, driving to an abandoned part of the island. Zexion said that Ienzo was against hurting innocent bystanders, so they would probably chose a place without any pedestrians. Everyone was wearing an Organization cloak except Sora and Kairi. (They had brought extra cloaks just in case)

"These things are hard to move in. How do you guys do it?" Hayner asked, looking down at his cloak. "And these things are so...depressing looking! We look like Goths minus the freaky make-up and hair. Well, actually, Zexion looks like a Goth. I mean, his hair his purple!"

"I prefer the word 'gray' or 'blue', even. This is my natural hair color, I can't help it if I look like a goth. " Zexion said indifferently. "And these cloaks are supposed to look depressing. Unlike the 13th Order's cloaks, which are white."

"Are the Organization's Cloaks supposed to have smiley faces on them?" Olette asked, looking down at her cloak. In the middle of it, a big, yellow smiley face sticker was stamped. Demyx laughed nervously when everyone looked at him, knowing it was something that he would do.

"That was my spare cloak...But the smiley face is super-cool, don't you think?" He asked, and Olette shook her head, looking down again and taking off the sticker as Demyx gasped and lunged towards her. "DON'T TAKE FREDDY OFF!"He yelled and Olette screamed.

"AH! GET OFF OF ME! YOU'RE WORSE THAN SEIFER!" She shouted as Hayner came to the rescue(like always) and pushed Demyx away.

"We've arrived. Everyone, get ready. No one knows what we might see or what we might face. Especially you two, Yuna and Roxas. It's alright if you break down crying if your loved one's are dead." Marluxia said solemnly. Everyone blinked. Marluxia? Not using his nicknames? Marluxia? BEING SERIOUS? The gang came to one conclusion: the 13th Order must _really_ mean business.

"Alright...ready?" Sora asked, and saw that everyone's weapons appeared except for Zexion, because he didn't fight anyway. Olette had a magical bow, that if she just thought of having an arrow in her hand she would, Yuna had her staff, Kairi, Sora, Riku and Roxas had their keyblades, Hayner had his swords, and you all know what weapons the Organization has. If you don't, Xemnas has some type of rip-off lightsabers, Xigbar has his guns, Xaldin has spears/lances, Saix has his Claymore, Vexen has his shield, Lexaeus has his tomahawk, Zexion had his brains, Axel has his chakrams, Demyx has Melody,(his sitar) Luxord has his dice/cards, Marluxia has his _pink_ scythe, and Larxene has her kunais.

They got out of the car. Like Zexion said, the 13th Order was lined up, and so was Selphie. When the latter saw Roxas, she ran up to him and hugged him. "Roxie-kins! I've miiissed you sooo much! You wouldn't believe what the evil police at the jail did to me! The treatment was so horrible, an-"

"Where's Naminé?" Roxas asked, pushing Selphie off of him as everyone around them began to take up their arms and charged at each other. Selphie shook her head, a look of pure confusion upon her face.

"What do you mean? Didn't you miss me more than that..." She was going to insult Naminé, but she thought that wouldn't be the best idea right now. Maybe she would get away with a minor one...? "Than that...witch? Who cares about her, anyway? She can't even fight!" Roxas seemed to twitch, wanting to just smack her across the face, but that would be way out of line.

"How would you know if she can fight or not, unless you fought her yourself? Tell me where Naminé is. NOW." Roxas was losing his patience. Fast. He didn't have time for Selphie and her mind games.

"B-But I don't know She, uh...fought Ienzo! I was just watching the fight so that's how I know!" She lied, hoping that Roxas would go and talk to Ienzo who just punched poor old Zexion in the face! (-collective gasp-) Then, Ienzo would hypnotize Roxas and she and Roxas would live happily ever after! Who cared about that dumb blonde anyway? She just got in the way for...EVERYTHING! Selphie smiled deviously as she thought of the wedding she and her dear Roxas would have...oh, he would look so stunning in a tuxedo...

"You're lying." He said simply. Selphie let out a gasp of surprise and tilted her head to the side, mustering a positively adorable confused look that she had practiced hours on. However, it didn't phase Roxas like she hoped it would. "Tell me where she is. Now."

"I really think you should talk to Ienzo. He was fighting with her last!" Selphie said, blinking and the cute look washing away from her face. No! It wasn't going to end like this! Selphie _would_ end up with Roxas, no matter _what_ it took. Even if she had to act and dress up like Naminé- she didn't care anymore!

"I'm not going to fall for your little mind games, Selphie. Kairi _saw_ you two fighting so tell me where she is!" Roxas said. That was it! He had it with Selphie. If she didn't answer him he might pull a Saix and go berserk. Couldn't she see that he had absolutely NO interest in her? Selphie was actually scared. Very scared of this ticked-off Roxas. This Roxas was much different, much...more _aggressive_ than the sweet, kind and adorable Roxas we've all(I guess I should speak for myself?) come to know and love.

"The...the Usual Spot. That's where she is! Roxas, do you hate me now?" Selphie asked, following him to the ocean where he turned.

"Do you even need to ask? What if Sora hurt me badly-very badly? Wouldn't you hate him for hurting your loved one?" He asked. Selphie blinked, but got what he was saying. She looked down, and waited for Roxas to dive in the water. Once he did so, she glared after him and clenched her fists.

"Selphie Tilmitt always gets what she wants! And no one tells her otherwise!" She sneered, walking away, maniacal laughter following her footsteps.

-

"All My Love, Naminé." Naminé had just finished writing the letter to Roxas in her sketchpad. She sighed deeply, and placed it on top of her because of the small amount of water in the Usual Spot would make it wet and soggy and the words would become mixed and she wanted him to read all of it–not only that, but just understand it and appreciate it. Maybe not appreciate, but just...Hmm. She didn't really know what, really. She didn't _want_ to die and leave everyone.

Now, she closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable. _'Who knows? Maybe death isn't so painful after all...'_ After a few minutes, she heard someone come and shout her name. "Naminé! Naminé!" _'Is that...Roxas? No! It couldn't be...Selphie told me that she was going to brainwash him! But it couldn't be Sora, or Kairi...' _She thought.

"Please, don't die on me!" He shouted, then noticed her sketchpad and something was written in it. "Huh?...What's this?" He asked, mostly to himself as he picked it up and read the letter which she wrote to him.

_Dear Roxas,_

_By the time you're writing this I'm probably already gone. I just want to thank you for everything. For being there for me, and...everything. I know you're probably going to go out with Selphie now and forget about me, but as long as you're happy, I don't care. I don't want to make you feel bad, but...I love you. I always will. I'll watch you from up in Heaven, so you'll never be alone. Please don't get depressed and isolate yourself. It's not the life I would like you to live._

_All My Love,_

_Naminé_

It was a short letter, yet, it meant the world to him. "No...Naminé! You can't go yet! I...I love you too!" Roxas shouted to her, then shook his head and clenched his fist. _'Selphie...I'm going to rip you apart for doing this to her!' _But he knew what he needed to do. This wasn't some episode of The Key to Your Heart where the love of your life would just snap back into life.

Good thing he knew CPR. Roxas leaned down and started to perform it. He was kind of afraid he would kill her, since he had only done this on mannequins before, and not on real people. But it didn't matter. He was certified...after doing CPR for a good 15 minutes and getting nothing, he took out his caller-thing, and, even though it was wet and probably wouldn't function properly, he still pressed the red button that would contact Axel.

"Uh, I'm kind of busy right now!" He heard Axel shout in the phone. Roxas shook his head, Axel didn't even know it was his best friend on the other line.

"Gee, Axel, are you this rude to everyone?" Roxas asked, then decided to not let him answer. "I need you to get some medical supplies and bring them over here right now. I don't care if you're fighting, Naminé's more important!" After Axel told him he would be coming right away, he closed the phone and looked down at her. "I couldn't protect you...I'm so sorry!" He said, and then sighed, closing his eyes and thinking of something.

"It's...alright..." His eyes snapped open at the sound of Naminé's voice. Her eyes were open very slightly, and she sounded really weak.

"No, it's my fault that you're like this! Don't worry, the others are coming to help you! Don't talk right now, save your strength." Roxas said, and she nodded and closed her eyes. He saw her chest moving up and down so he knew she was still alive.(Not that he was _looking_ at her chest _intentionally, _mind you)

"Roxas, buddy! I got the stuff you asked Axel for! Can you believe Axel was AFRAID of the water? I mean, I LOVE the water! It's so peaceful and the way the waves-" Roxas just zoned Demyx out, but he went over to him and grabbed the waterproof case that held all types of random medical supplies that any good First-Aid Kit would have. Demyx watched as Roxas began to wrap up all of Naminé's wounds and everything like that.

"Uh...isn't this all a waste? You're going to need to swim back to Destiny Islands and the hospital." Demyx asked, playing a little tune on Melody. Roxas shook his head and began to take off his Organization cloak. Demyx covered his eyes. "AH! AH! MY EYES! MY EYES!" He yelled. The 13th member of the Organization sighed. Demyx was SO immature!

"I'm wearing something under it, you idiot!" He shouted. Roxas was wearing his regular outfit under the Organization cloak. He placed(with much difficulty) the Organization cloak on Naminé...but, it didn't look that good on her. When she was at the Home That Never Was, he understand why she refused to wear the cloak. It didn't look _bad_ on her, it's just...her blonde hair didn't go well with the black cloak. It was like looking at a mini version of Larxene. A _prettier_ version of Larxene. Roxas shook his head, his mind clearing from his thoughts.

"Demyx...you said you were comfortable around water. I'm giving you permission to do this, so do you think you could...?" Roxas asked, and Demyx nodded and Melody disappeared within a mere thought. These days, everyone had that kind of 'power'. To make your weapon appear and disappear by will. It was kind of strange, but everyone within the Universe could do it.

"Of course, Roxas! I'm glad you trust me with your girl." Demyx said, and took Naminé and exited the Usual spot. Roxas followed. The only reason he hadn't taken her himself was because Demyx was a MUCH better swimmer than he himself was. Demyx could be an Olympic gold medalist for swimming if he wanted to, but his real passion was music.

-

"You don't really want to fight us, do you? I mean, join us! It could be fun! And you and your girlfriend would be together!" Lea said to Sora and Kairi, avoiding a chakram that whizzed passed her and almost hit Dyme.

"No thanks. When Roxas joined the Organization he became an unemotional zombie. I don't want to get like that. Ever." Sora said, crossing his arms and shaking his head as Kairi agreed.

"I don't want to join you, either. I'm content just living my life without being in any gangs, thank you." Kairi said, placing her hands on her hips. "Besides, you guys are violent and ruthless! I don't want to be some thug! I would be some kind of masochist if I didn't hate you guys. After all, you hurt me and my sister!"

"That's true...but until you join us, or at least hand the girl over to us, you won't know where that kid is." Dyme said.

"That kid? Does he have sandy-colored hair?" Yuna asked. Dyme nodded, and then Yuna looked back at Kairi and Sora. "He means Tidus!"

"Yeah...and we won't get him back until one of your guys go over." Hayner said, he and Olette looking over at Sora and Kairi. In fact, all of the Organization looked at the two also. All of the Order, too! Everyone's eyes were on them, and it was a teensy bit uncomfortable having everyone's eyes on you. It felt like they were reading your mind, anticipating what you would do next, reading your _soul_, knowing your true intentions.

"So...you're saying that if Kairi and I go over to your 'side' and join your little Order you'll tell them where Tidus, the kid with the sandy hair, is?" Sora asked, looking over at Kairi and sighing a little when he saw her glare back at him.

"Sora! I'm not joining their stupid little gang! Ever! Nothing you can do will make me go over!" She said, crossing her arms with a stubborn look on her face.

"That's correct. Although with her, I don't think you'll find his location for a very long time to come." Ienzo said. Another thing they all noticed was that the fighting stopped completely. Yeah, sure, some weapons were still flying but it wasn't really heated battle anymore.

"Then..." Sora sighed again, looking over at Kairi who still had that stubborn look across her face. "I'm sorry, Kairi. Forgive me..." In one swift motion, Sora hit her over the head and she collapsed. Of course, before she hit the ground he caught her. Everyone gasped, not being able to believe what just happened. However, the Order looked happy and Lea grabbed Sora's arm and dragged him over to the other Order members. Then, they all waved(minus Sora because he was holding Kairi).

"He's in Halloween Town! See ya!" They all boarded a plane(that was conveniently nearby) and flew away.

"Well, that went well." Xemnas said, and everyone agreed.

"Yeah, but Sora hit her a little harder than he was supposed to. It looked like it, right? Either that or Kairi's a really good actress." Olette replied. Someone came up to them, and they turned around to see who it was. It was Demyx! Carrying Naminé? Wait, there was something wrong with that picture! Then, Roxas came up beside him. Oh, nevermind.

"Zexion, Naminé's not in a condition to fly. I'm going to stay here because she needs to get hospitalized. You guys can go to Halloween Town without us, and after you get Tidus you can come back here and get me and then we can go together to pick up Sora and Kairi. I know it's not a part of your plan and it'll take some extra time, but there's no way she's going." Roxas said, now holding onto Naminé. Zexion shrugged.

"It's Xemnas who makes the final decision. He decides what we do and what we do. After all, he is The Superior and the leader."He said. Xemnas' inner self pumped his fist. Finally! Some recognition! He wished he could hug Zexion right now, but everyone would think he was like Marluxia and he _certainly_ didn't want that.

"Fine. Just wait at the hospital and don't go ANYWHERE else. Got that? If anyone attacks you, you have your caller and I trust you can defend yourself." Xemnas said, trying to keep his cool and not say 'HAHA! I'M SUPERIOR TO ALL OF YOU AND YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME! SO, THERE!'Roxas nodded, walking off. "We're off to Halloween Town!"

-

"Oh, Kami-sama! You look soooo adorable, Axel!" Larxene shouted, hugging a very ticked-off looking Axel. Since they were in Halloween Town, they had costumes on. Axel was a rapper, and Larxene looked more like a sorceress than a necromancer. They all had their Halloween costumes on, and most of them were dull-colored, except for Olette's because she was a pop-star.(And her clothes were all sparkly and shiny and bright and flowy and stuff)

"Let's get this over with." Axel replied, clearly not happy with what he was. "They're holding Tidus somewhere. We should split up in groups of 5, 3 groups total. One group'll check out the graveyard, one will check around town, and the other group will search the outskirts of town. Let's meet back in three hours, ok? If you find anything, we all have our callers." They all nodded, separated into groups and went off in their merry way. Xemnas was depressed because he didn't even get to say the idea was valid...oh, well. Tough luck for him! Then, Axel looked around and glared at Zexion. "Hey! How come he's the only one who doesn't have a costume?"

"Simple, I'm a goth and that doesn't require any changing." Zexion said indifferently, really not caring whether or not Axel wanted to throw his chakrams at him and slice and dice him. "It's not my choice. We automatically change, we don't get to choose who we are."

"How come I'M not a goth?" Axel wondered aloud grumpily, hoping the Kami-sama would magically change his clothing. As long as he didn't become nude boy...He was ok with anything, really, besides a _rapper_. Did Kami-sama really hate him so much? Ok, so what if he burned down the stupid apartment! His neighbor didn't believe he was a pyro! It was THEIR fault!

"Would you really dye your hair black, gray or purple, Axel?" Zexion asked, looking at him. Instead, Axel pointed an accusing finger at Zexion.

"AHA! You admitted your hair was purple! You said you preferred blue or gray, not purple! Ha!" Axel said, crossing his arms. "What now, pretty boy?" Zexion looked at everyone.

"Did I say my hair was purple?" He asked. They were all about to say yes, but Zexion quickly handed them out five dollars each, and they all said 'no' simultaneously. Axel looked shocked, but he glared at Zexion. "Anyway, could you really dye your hair, Axel?" Axel gasped, then held his hair.

"NO! NOT MY HAIR! Never! You won't take it from me!" He snapped. Everyone started to back away slowly from him. No one ever knew Axel was that...obsessive over his hair! Sure, he had his fair share of fangirls like every other male in Kingdom Hearts(though, honestly, I have NEVER met a Marluxia or Xemnas fan in my LIFE) but Axel actually cared about his looks? This was new. Zexion snorted, shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Point made. Axel could never be a goth." The Cloaked Schemer said, nodding his head. Axel sighed, then shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, at least I'm not a school girl who got 'her' hair put into braids!" Axel laughed, pointing to Vexen who growled. "What's the matter, Ice Princess? Scared to ruin your school uniform?" He laughed even more. No one laughed because the joke he made wasn't even that funny.

"AXEL, I'M GOING KILL YOU!"

-

"Take me back, back to the kin! Take me back, back to the kin! All over it's better when I, I will return!" Tidus sang. Since he was born in Hawaii(remember, he moved to Destiny Islands in the second grade) he knew Hawaiian and 'kin' was like 'hood'. He was singing a song he heard once, and being in prison, it really fit. "I love the tropical moon and the lazy palm trees. Oh, take me back, back to the kin! Take me back, back to the kin! All ov-"

"SHUT UP! You're SO ANNOYING!" Dilan shouted, ready to strangle Tidus for being so annoying. "You've been singing the SAME EXACT SONG for the past HOUR! Don't you know any other songs?" Tidus shook his head and Dilan cried out in frustration. "I wish we kidnapped someone quieter..."

"If I be quiet, will you let me out?" Tidus asked hopefully. Dilan shook his head, and Tidus took a deep breath and screamed, "TAKE ME BACK! BACK TO THE KIN! ALL OVER IT'S BETTER WHEN I, I WILL RETURN!" Dilan held his ears.

"AH! MY EARS! THEY'RE BLEEEEEEEDING!" He yelled, collapsing to the floor and rolling around. Briag, Eleaus and Tidus looked at him with a very interesting expression on their faces. Finally, Briag and Tidus laughed out loud until they laughed so hard no noise came out anymore. Eleaus just looked at Dilan with an eyebrow raised. Finally, after laughter, tears, and puzzling/interesting looks and Dilan screaming some more, Eleaus picked him up and set him on his feet. He still had his ears plugged, but when he unplugged them Tidus started screeching again. Everytime Dilan would remove his hands from his ears, Tidus would start shrieking.

It went on like that for a long while, but the sight was so funny(although Eleaus didn't get what was so humorous) Briag or the Silent Hero's twin didn't bother to duct-tape Tidus' mouth.

-

"This place is so creepy, Hayner! Let's just find Tidus and get out! I don't like it here!" Olette exclaimed, hugging Hayner's arm. Since she was wearing a microphone-headpiece thing(you know what I mean) her voice went through the whole graveyard and Axel, Larxene and Demyx looked at them. "Sorry!" She squeaked, her headpiece making it sound louder. Suddenly, they heard a groan and Olette tightened her grip on Hayner's arm and screamed.(which sounded incredibly loud) "Kami-sama! I think I interrupted the dead and their peaceful and eternal sleep!" She shrieked.

"Olette, calm down..." Hayner said, instructing her to take a deep breath. "If it makes you so worried, take the microphone off." Olette shook her head.

"I can't...while we're here, our outfits are automatically put on us, remember? I don't want to see what happens when we try to take them off!"She whispered, and shivered, holding onto Hayner's arm as tight as she could.

"Well, let's just check around here. We wouldn't want any mummies or zombies to get Olette, now, would we?" Axel said, winking to Xemnas and Larxene, telling them to follow his lead. He knew that Hayner wouldn't follow his lead even if he tried to beat the pulp out of him to do so. He just seemed like that kind of kid.

"Yeah...after all, I've heard that zombie's wrath are supposed to be really scary. Hayner, are you sure you want to hang around her? Halloween Town is known for some disappearances recently and I've heard rumors that the ground sometimes swallows people who disturb the Graveyard up! I'm sure they're just rumors, though. So don't worry about it!" Larxene said, even though all of it was a lie. It sounded completely true, though. Olette had bought it, too. It was obvious by the way she was shivering and(if it was even possible) gripping Hayner's arm tighter.

"Don't worry, Olette. _I'll_ protect you." Hayner said, although he could practically suffocate because Olette was squeezing his arm so hard. He shot a cold, piercing glare at Larxene, Axel and Xemnas, who didn't want to blow their cover, so they said nothing.

"Let's just check around here some more." Xemnas said lazily, not about to partake in something he didn't issue. After all, Larxene and Axel didn't respect his authority. He let Hayner and Olette slide because they weren't apart of the Organization and didn't know that Xemnas was the figure of Superiority and he could get very cranky when people didn't listen to him. (Or call him names other than Xemnas.;) )

Olette gulped and stayed as close to Hayner as possible.(who, despite enjoying the close-ness, didn't want her to be scared of false rumors) She didn't want anything to come up and drag her back down into the earth, like Larxene said she would. Oh, curse these stupid costumes! It's not like she wanted to be a pop-star!

-

"Huh? I hear singing! In...Hawaiian? I think Tidus is Hawaiian! Let's go check it out!" Yuna shouted. She, Xigbar, Lexaeus, Saix, and Xaldin were checking around town, and her keen ears heard some singing that seemed to be inside a building. She went inside the building she thought the singing was coming from(the other four following) and to her suprise, Tidus was behind bars shrieking a song.

When the four arrived, they raised their eyebrows at the interesting sight. Dilan was rolling on the floor plugging and unplugging his ears, Briag was laughing so hard he was crying, and Eleaus stood there, not knowing what was so funny. When Tidus saw Yuna, he immediately stopped singing. Eleaus and Briag turned to face their counterparts.

"How was, like, the waves on the way here, bro? Were they like, so totally tubular?" Briag said. Even though he and his brother 'hated' each other, they still liked to talk to each other. "I thought, like, you had to get over a tsunami to get here."

"We almost went under the waves, dude. It was so totally awesome! We were all like 'whoa' because the tsunami was so totally narley, dude!" Xigbar said. Lexaeus and Eleaus stared at each other, seeming to use 'silentology' to communicate. Xaldin was just watching a still rolling-around Dilan with plugged ears. Saix crossed his arms, looking bored.

Yuna took this as her chance. Her staff whipped out and she smashed(with amazing force) one of the bars. It actually made a dent(she smashed sideways) and Tidus climbed out. "TIDUS! I MISSED YOU!" She hugged him. Tidus' face turned crimson, as he was not expecting this. He hugged her back.

"I missed you too, Yuna..." Tidus smiled, though. The girl he had a crush on missed him...now he was kind of hoping he would get kidnapped more often. After all, this was a dream come true! Could the day get any _better?_

-

Demyx, Zexion, Marluxia(unfortunately), Vexen and Luxord were checking the outskirts of town, looking for anything unusual. Marluxia was following Zexion around like a dog, Demyx was crying because his costume(the grim reaper) didn't have to do with having sitars. So, he couldn't call out Melody! (Aw, poor him) He wished he could switch costumes with Olette...but nooooo! _He_ couldn't be the pop-star, now, could he? He couldn't be his life's dream, now could he? Of _course_ he couldn't!

"Hiya, Sexy Zexy!" Yelled Marluxia, who was a gypsy/belly-dancer. Zexion's eyes narrowed and he turned around. Sure, he was used to 'Zexy' but not the adjective before it. He grabbed Marluxia's throat and began choking the crap out of him.

"What did you call me?" He asked dangerously. Demyx suddenly got over his depression and Vexen and Luxord suddenly thought that Marluxia getting strangled was much more interesting than finding Tidus.(Aw...poor Tidus!)

"Help!" Marluxia managed to say. However, none of the guys helped him. In fact, Luxord(being a pirate) poked Mar with his real, shiny, hook. Vexen just watched, mentally pumping his fist. Demyx also poked Marluxia, but this time it was his grim reaper's scythe.

Aw...poor Marluxia...

-

"And this is our dungeon! Sora, if you would?" Arlene said, she had been giving Sora a tour of The Home That Never Will Be,(Kairi was still unconscious) and they reached the dungeons. Sora gave Arlene a blank look, and she sighed. "Throw Kairi in there! Don't worry, you can see her later. Maybe after..."

"After...?" Sora asked, a little hesitant to throw Kairi in the dungeon after what Arlene said. When they came to bail him out, he would have to be able to get to Kairi as quick as possible.

"After we perform our experi-I mean...after we...after we...after we hear one of your songs! Yeah, that's it! We want to hear one of your famous songs!" Arlene said nervously. Sora raised an eyebrow. Something was really suspicious about this place...

"Would it be ok if I put her in my room instead?" Sora asked. That way if they(meaning the Organization and the gang) came earlier than expected, he'd be able to get her easy. Besides, Kairi wasn't actually unconscious, although Sora was afraid he hit her harder than he was supposed to. Arlene sighed, but Sora looked so kawaii(more than usual, but not as cute as Roxas) that she couldn't say no.

"Fine...man, Ansem's going to kill me..." She muttered, then straightened and smiled brightly as if nothing were wrong. "Well, that's the Home That Never Will Be! If you have any questions don't be afraid to call any one of us, ok? Just...stay away from Arlmia..."

"Alright." Sora(somehow) finally found his way to his own room, and set Kairi down. He made sure the door was closed before he shook her shoulders gently. "Kairi? You awake?" Kairi nodded and her eyes opened. She rubbed her head.

"You hit harder than you were supposed to, meanie! I actually passed out for a few moments, there." She said, giving him a playful punch in the shoulder. Sora smiled uneasily.

"But you're ok, right? Oh, I'm sorry, Kairi!" He said, but was glad she was alright enough to talk. Unlike Naminé...Speaking of her, he wondered if Kairi if she still felt any pain from her twin. "Hey, Kairi, are you alright? You're not feeling anymore pain from your sister, are you?"

Kairi shook her head. "No...it's mostly a numb feeling. I don't think she's in pain anymore." Then, she closed her eyes and thought of nothing, like Larxene had instructed. What she saw made her gasp. "Oh, no...!"

-

"So...we're supposed to record an album in Japan's studios while are bands aren't here?" Auron asked. He had Seymour on phone, and Riku and he where actually in Japan's studios. "So _we're_ supposed to make an album to help calm the rage of Japan? Alright, sir...Right away!"

"Just so you know, I can't sing." Riku said, but then thought of an idea. "What if we made an album like..."

(_A Few Hours Later)_

"I'm proud of our album. Especially number three." Auron said, holding out the newly published album with a picture of them on it. "Making an album isn't as hard as I thought." The album's title was 'Silent Night' and the songs were...

_1. Silence_

_2. Silence remix_

_3. Silence feat. Riku_

_4. Silence dance remix_

_5. Silence techno remix_

_6. Silent and Clean_

_7. Silent Slide_

_8. Silence (extended version)_

_9. The Silent Song _

_10. The Silent Song Song_

_11. My Silence_

Each song was about three minutes long, except number eight where it was about six minutes long. Each song taped silence. No noise, no nothing. Just silence. And yet, people were buying it like crazy! Of course, studies showed that mostly girls bought the albums, but, still...

"Surely, girls like me better." Auron said. Riku gasped.

"DON'T CALL ME SHIRLEY!"

"I didn't call you that!" Auron replied, shaking his head. He never knew the teen could be this idiotic...he knew Riku doing rap was bad! Rap, standing for, Retards. Attempting. Poetry.

"Yes, you did! And I quote 'Shirley, girls like me better."

"I said 'Surely!'"

"Exactly! My name's not Shirley!"

"I know it's not! How can you name someone after an adverb?"

"...What the hell is an adverb?" Riku asked. They were fighting, and this time Riku was acting very...stupid.

"At least I can say I, surely, am not as dumb as Riku!" Aruon said, trying not to fight with Riku, but he was just acting like an idiot today!

"Now you're calling _yourself_ Shirley?"

"What? No, I'm not!" Auron said, shaking his head and crossing his arms.

"Yes, you are!" Riku said, pointing his index finger at Auron in an accusing manner. Or, that's what he _thought_ he did. What he actually did was flip the old man off!

"HOW DARE YOU FLIP ME OFF! YOU ARE DEAD!" Auron shouted, enraged. How dare he flip him off? Auron took his sword out and started to swing at Riku, who took out Way to Dawn and dodged easily. After fighting for five minutes and getting nowhere, Auron sighed. "Riku...may I be frank with you?"

"YOU JUST SAID YOU WERE SHIRLEY!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My line isn't working. -shrug- I'm sorry for the **obnoxiously huge** chapter, so I decided to put that little scene between Riku and Auron there as an apology. Actually, it was intended to be longer, because I wanted to put what was happening with Roxas and Naminé...

But, **SHIRLEY**, you guys can wait, right? Sorry for all you Riku fans out there! And...I have one(I think two...I'm not sure) vote so far. I need four(or three) more if you all want me to write a side story!

**Shirley, **you'll review? Please and thanks!


	9. Crazy Band

HnH: Next chapter! YAY! Thanks to xUMIXx and hanyou-samurai! Big shout out to you guys! All the reviewers and readers are the best! Oh...and, uh...sorry for the sore excuse of a fighting scene. I'm not very good with those, so bear with me. -squeezes Roxas-

Roxas: HnH...stop...hugging me! -gasp-

HnH: Nope! Your just so cute like that! -hugs tighter-

Naminé:-suddenly appears with a baseball bat- Let. Go. Of. Roxas. NOW.

HnH: -gulps, screams, lets go of Roxas and runs away- Run! Run away!

Demyx: -suddenly appears- Hey! That's my line and you can't use it because you don't own me, the things I say, or anything in this story! Or the dare that Roxas/Sora has to do later on! Chocoboluver108 owns it!

Wait, I'm With _Which_ Band?

Chapter 9: Crazy Band

"You...read the letter?" Naminé asked. Roxas nodded. They were both in the hospital room, Roxas sitting in the chair beside her bed. Naminé had an IV in her, and she had an oxygen mask to help her breath. Everywhere else was just bandaged...it was a terrible sight. "Oh...As you can see...I thought I was going to die..." She said, her face turning red.

"Well, you should know," Roxas said, looking at her and smiling, "that I'd never let anything happen to you." Naminé smiled back, and then closed her eyes and fell asleep. Just as Roxas was about to get up and go to the vending machine across the hallway, when the door burst open. Who it revealed was Selphie: armed with her nunchaku! "Selphie! Why are you here?" He asked, although he already knew the reason why.

"Roxie-kins! I thought you went away with the rest of the, um...what was it called? The Organizers XIII? Aren't you apart of that, Roxie, dear? I wouldn't be surprised, considering that you're so organized and perfect yourself..." Selphie said sweetly, smiling. "Why don't you go out for a while? You must be exhausted watching over Naminé all day!"

"Do you really think I'm stupid?" Roxas asked, shaking his head as his keyblades appeared. "Once I leave, you'll kill her! I know how you work, Selphie!" Selphie sighed and got her nunchaku ready.

"Oh, Roxie-kins! I wish I didn't have to fight you..." She said, then shook her head. _'If I can manage to knock him out, that'll be good enough...'_ "But if it's the only way, I guess I have no choice!" She then charged. Roxas did his best to not hurt her(although he wanted to in the first place) because it was against his moral values.(Roxas is a gentleman. YAY for Roxas. )

'I can't keep this up. Sooner or later I'm going to have to strike back. I just hope they get here soon...' Roxas thought, shaking his head.

-

"O-Ok...no one's here! Let's get back to town now!" Olette said nervously. She had stayed as close as possible to Hayner the whole time they were searching the graveyard.

"I forgot to check over here...wait there a minute, and don't go anywhere." Xemnas said, walking over behind a tomb. Suddenly, there was a flash of lightning and smoke. Olette and Hayner couldn't see, but they both heard screams.

"HAYNER! OLETTE! HELP US!" They both heard the shouts of Xemnas, Larxene and Axel. Olette was trembling, and she was holding onto his arm like she'd die if she let go.(which she did think that would happen)

"Don't worry, Olette. This is probably just a joke. Let's just go back in town. They'll follow when they see we know they're just kidding around." Hayner said, and Olette nodded. As soon as they both turned around, the smoke cleared and the gates leading back to town shut. An evil, maniacal laugh erupted from seemingly above.

"You have reached the point of no return! You, Strife Olette, have disrupted the peaceful slumber of all the undead. You shall perish!" Said the evil voice. Smoke filled the Graveyard again, and Hayner got pulled away from her, no matter how tight her grip was. Olette screamed.

"Y-Y-You're not going t-t-to eat m-m-m-me are y-y-y-you?" She asked, stuttering because she was scared as anything, and she couldn't see. Once the smoke cleared, all of the Organization(except Roxas), Hayner, Yuna and Tidus all looked zombified! Vexen looked especially creepy...being a zombified school girl. Olette ran to the other gate, the one that would lead to the outskirts of Halloween Town. But the gate shut and a figure wearing a black cloak with the hood up(so she couldn't see his face) and he had a bloody scythe.

"We won't eat you...but you shall spend all of your days in the Underworld, taking souls across the river Styx! And it will be the most boring job ever and you'll be stuck with it! Muahahahaha!" Yelled the Grim Reaper(or, what Olette thought was the Grim Reaper), readying his scythe. Olette's eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME?" She yelled, then spun around on her heel. However, the zombies were closing in on her so there was no escape. "You killed all of my friends and turned them into zombies, too? You...you...you..." She clenched her fist. Now she was more mad than scared. Olette spun around once more to face the Grim Reaper, and socked him as hard as she could in the gut. "You monster!" She yelled. The Grim Reaper doubled over, clutching his stomach.

She was now glad she had taken martial arts as she jumped up and did a scissor kick so her heel landed on the Grim Reaper's back, making the said reaper fall down. Since the gate leading to the outskirts of town had a lock, her bow appeared and she shot an arrow at it, magically unlocking it. She ran out of the Graveyard as fast as she could and shut the gate behind her, and slid down against it. She heard the zombies and the Grim Reaper knocking on it, trying to knock it down and open it.

Once Olette regained her breath, she stood up and made a mad run. Toward no specific place, really, since she didn't know Halloween Town all that well. She saw a figure on top of that hill, dressed in black with a...gunblade over his shoulder? Wait, but Seifer was the only one she knew with a gunblade...so, why?

"Seifer? Is that you?" She called, hoping he hadn't been zombified, too. Or...whoever that was. It was unlike Seifer to wear black, but, hey, you never knew those days. The guy with the gunblade turned around. He was wearing shades and a F.B.I James Bond-ish outfit.

"Olette? What are you doing here?" He asked, then saw the zombies/Grim Reaper closing in on her. He knew that Hayner would punch him in the face for this, but he had no choice... "Watch out!" The figure now identified as Seifer shouted, jumping off of the hill and running towards her with extreme agility. Shooting a blast at the zombies with his gunblade and scooping Olette up with one hand, he stopped. "What's going on? Why is..." His eyes narrowed when he realized who was there, "Why is the Organization and Hayner acting like zombies?"

"Because they got zombified by the Grim Reaper! And he's going to kill me!" Olette shouted, hugging Seifer because she didn't want to be alone and she didn't want him to get zombified, too! Oh, that would be bad...

"Then we're going to have to make them snap out of it, right?" He asked her. Olette wondered what he meant by that, but she didn't have time to ask questions when Seifer kissed her...on the lips! Olette was so shocked that she stood there immobilized for a moment. When she regained her senses, she was about to pull away and slap him in the face, but before she could do anything of the sort, Hayner tackled Seifer.

"I told you to never touch her!" Hayner yelled, but he looked like he had when he entered Halloween Town. Olette looked at the rest of her zombified friends, and they all stopped. What was really strange is that there were...

"**Two** Hayners?" Olette asked, shocked. The un-zombified Hayner got off of Seifer and shook his head.

"Remember that groan you heard earlier? Well, that was actually me. You see, when we first came to Halloween Town they knocked me out because they knew I would never agree to this and placed a puppet in my place." Hayner said stuffily. "Then, they stuffed me in the Graveyard, behind a coffin." Olette blinked.

"What about the rest of these guys?" She said, as the zombified Hayner went limp and fell to the ground. Seams suddenly appeared and stuffing came out of him. "Are they puppets too?"

"The Demyx, Yuna and Tidus ones are fake. The rest of us put make-up on to make ourselves look like zombies." Xemnas said, popping out the contacts that made his eyes look pure white. The Grim Reaper pulled back his hood, revealing it to be actually Demyx with a headpiece on!

"All scary voices and the Grim Reaper courtesy of me." Demyx said, taking a bow. Olette frowned and placed her hands on her hips, looking slightly ticked off. Yuna and Tidus came towards the group from the Town-area also, looking like they were about to die because they had no idea why there were puppets of them looking zombified.

"But...how'd you get the puppets to move? And...what was with all the smoke and lightning and stuff like that?" She asked. "You all did this to scare me? When we all should actually be saving Sora and Kairi?" Axel shrugged.

"But you should've seen your face!" He said, doing an imitation of what she looked like. "I'm glad I thought of it in the first place!" Xemnas glared at him.

"You? This only happened because **I** agreed to it! All the credit goes to **me!"** Xemnas shouted, and Axel didn't protest. In fact, the Flurry of Dancing Flames knew exactly what was going to happen next which was why he didn't bother to argue with the Superior. Olette sent a dangerous glare towards Xemnas.

"So it was **you** who allowed this?" She asked, and the Superior nodded, looking quite proud of himself. However, when he saw Olette's death glare, he gulped. He pointed to Axel.

"No! No! It was all AXEL'S idea! It was! I just agreed to it because he said he's stop calling me 'that' name for a month!" Xemnas said, almost _scared_ of what she could do. Olette grabbed Demyx's scythe(who then cried about losing his weapon twice in one day) and started to chase Xemnas with it.

"Now, now, Xemnas, don't be so modest. You need to learn to take credit where credit is due." The redheaded pyro(or, he **thought** he was a pyro, but, anyway) said, patting Xemnas on the back when he passed by.

"AXEL, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Hmm. First Vexen and then Xemnas, all in one day! That's a new record!"

-

"Listen, Selphie! I don't want to be mean, but I **don't **like you!" Roxas shouted. Naminé was still asleep, so that was good... "Please, just leave. Even if you erase all of my memories or whatever else you're thinking of doing...I'll never truly love you. It'll just be false, it'll all be a lie." He said, shaking his head. "And living a lie...is the most terrible thing in the world..."

Selphie frowned. She wasn't going to give up on him! Never! "I don't care...as long as I can be with you..." She said. Roxas sighed. How'd he get himself into this mess? All he wanted was to just be alone with the girl he loved...and that certainly wasn't, and never will be, Selphie. "I'm sorry I have to do this to you, but..." With extreme agility she appeared behind him and then pinched his Vulcan Nerve and he went out like a light.(is that right? I know there's some nerve on your body that knocks you out, but I'm not sure if it's that one...)

Selphie took out her jumprope and swung it around a couple of times, thinking to herself how she could kill Naminé. When she settled on strangling her, the blonde girl rose and removed the oxygen mask from her face and(wincing as she did) took out her IV. "You're not going to kill me." She stated. Naminé was mad-no, _really, really, **really**_ livid. Why? Well, wouldn't you get mad if someone tried to kill you and then hurt your love? Of course you would! Unless you were some kind of masochist...

"Is that so? You know, I really should've finished you off when I had the chance. But...that'll all change now! If I can defeat you once, I can do it again!" Selphie said overconfidently, moving Roxas out of the way so he wouldn't get hurt. Naminé looked around. There were no weapons in the room(why WOULD there be?)so what could she fight with? Then it hit her. She could use Roxas' keyblades...She walked over to the keyblades(which were on the floor) and grabbed them.

As soon as she did, however, her clothes changed.(like Sora and his forms) She was now wearing an Organization cloak that looked like it had been dipped in gold and the boots were silver. (Just imagine some tricked-up mad-cool outfit for Naminé) "Roxas didn't really go all out on you, but you can be sure I will!" She said, readying Oblivion and Oathkeeper. Selphie laughed. Little did both girls know...that Roxas was watching with barely open(so the girls wouldn't see him) eyes. He was ready to intervene if things got bad, but he'd leave them alone for now...

"I doubt I'll even need my nunchaku to beat you. With a flick of my jumprope you're dead!" Selphie said. Naminé had murder in her eyes as she charged towards Selphie, who had the handles of the jump rope in each hand and she held out her arms so the rope itself would be in front of her like a guard. She didn't expect Naminé to actually put up a fight, though.

The blonde girl lowered Oblivion and then struck it up so the rope flew out Selphie's hands. Then she spun around and(to Roxas, it was like the Matrix all over again) hit the brunette with Oathkeeper, sending her into the wall and cracking it. Naminé charged again, ready to hit Selphie with Oblivion, when she rolled out of the way and did a floorsweep(or whatever those things are called) that made the blonde fall to the ground.

Selphie ran and got her jump rope again. She struck Naminé with the rope, but the latter quickly recoiled before any damage could be done by holding out Oathkeeper, and the rope got tangled in it. Then, with all the force she could muster, she spun around very fast and the rope got off the keyblade, and since Selphie was holding onto the handle, she got dragged with the jump rope and crashed into the wall(again).

Roxas was surprised at how well she fought. Naminé could be pretty scary when she was livid. Selphie got up this time and rolled her neck, cracking it in different places."Alright! No more Miss Nice Guy! You better be prepared!" She yelled, running toward her and striking out her jump rope again. This was another move Roxas saw in Matrix-motion also. Naminé jumped up, grabbed the rope and kicked Selphie in the collarbone and tugged the rope away from her as the brunette flew backwards.

However, before she hit the wall for the third time, Naminé ran behind her and slashed her in the back with one keyblade, and she held the other around Selphie's neck. "How does it feel?" Naminé sneered. "How does it feel to know that you could die right now? Not only that, but never see him again?" Roxas was surprised that Kairi's twin was acting like this...usually she was so sweet, but...

"LET GO!" Selphie yelled, elbowing Naminé as hard as she could in the stomach. She dropped the keyblades momentarily, and just as she was about to pick them up, Selphie struck out her rope(she had retrieved it) and the keyblades flew to either side of the room. "I bet you're regretting your words now, huh? In the end you're going to give up on him and Roxas'll be ALL mine." She said. Naminé shook her head.

"You know what, Selphie? I love him so much that if being with you was what made him truly happy, I'd let him go." She said sadly, sighing. She saw that Selphie had dropped her guard. Naminé hoped to every Kami out there that the plan she had would work. It was now, or never. She closed her eyes and held out her hands. 'Please, please, please, please work...' She kept repeating in her head. Selphie still had not attacked yet. She was probably thinking and rethinking Naminé's words.

Roxas wondered what Naminé was trying to do. It looked like she was reaching out for something. He looked at the Oathkeeper and noticed it was trembling slightly. Then he looked at Oblivion and noticed that it was disappearing and reappearing. Finally, he looked at Naminé's hands. The light in front of them was getting lighter and lighter. Selphie was looking at the ground so she must not have noticed. He kept thinking what she was trying to do...that was when realization smacked him on the back of the head! She was trying to summon the keyblades!

Of course, only he, Riku, and Sora could do that, and Roxas knew that Naminé was trying her hardest to do so, but it just wouldn't work. That was the point he intervened. He held out his hands and both Oathkeeper and Oblivion came to him. Then, he slid them across the floor so they hit Naminé's feet. He immediately acted like he was passed out when she noticed them. After all, he didn't want her to notice him or else she'd say 'Roxas!' and then Selphie would break out of thought.

Naminེ just thought that since she didn't have the requirements it took to be a keyblade wielder, she couldn't summon them to her hands yet, so she didn't think Roxas helped her out. She grabbed the keyblades and with them she was about to slash Selphie, when the girl suddenly looked up at her. Naminé froze. She took too long summoning the keyblades!

"You may be right...but if you don't fight for what you want, then you'll never get it!" Selphie shouted. "And I'm going to fight with everything I've got for Roxas!" Then, she roundhouse-kicked Naminé's arm and the Oblivion got knocked out of her hand. Selphie picked it up and pointed it at her. "I don't know how to use this thing, but neither do you so it'll be even! May the best candidate for Roxie's love win!" Naminé nodded.

They both charged and-

-

"Naminé's kicking Selphie's butt!" Kairi shouted. Both she and Sora had their eyes closed, viewing the fight of Selphie vs. Naminé. It was better than watching a movie and playing a fighting game combined!

"I never knew your sister could fight this well. In fact, she's good enough to school Roxas!" Sora said, laughing at the idea of Roxas losing to Naminé. Of course, to do that, it was obvious that either Roxas or Naminé would have to use Riku's and his keyblade since they both wielded two. Kairi laughed at the idea also.

"But what about you, Sora? Is she good enough to take you down?" She asked. Sora stopped laughing and looked at her like she was crazy.

"No one could take me with the keyblade. I am the Master of all Keyblade Wielders! The uh...Keyblade Master! Yeah, that sounds cool..." He said, crossing his arms. "I can beat Roxas, Riku, and Naminé all at once!" Kairi smiled.

"And me?" She asked. Sora frowned, then looked her up and down. That action made her blush. "What? What is it? You don't believe I can wield a keyblade when my sister can?" She then poked Sora in the chest and gave him a funny look, hoping that would cover up that she was slightly embarrassed.

"You can't fight! Even if you could, you don't have a keyblade so it would be impossible." Sora said, swatting Kairi's hand away. "And stop poking me! You'll accidentally poke my heart and then I'll have a heart attack." Kairi laughed, and Sora smiled one of those goofy smiles he's known for.

"But I have a keyblade. See?" A keyblade(you know the one that Riku gave her in KH2) appeared in her lap. Sora's eyes practically popped out of his head. His jaw almost broke the floor the way it dropped.

"Y-Y-You're kidding! Where'd you get that? The keyblades Roxas and I have we got from a garage sale in Twilight Town." Sora said, shaking his head. "I distinctly remember that one being there, too. I wonder why Roxas would buy something for you..." Then, he stood up. "NO WAY! HE'S SUCH A CHEATER!" He yelled crossly, thinking of a way to pummel Roxas into oblivion without Naminé getting all gung-ho on him.

"No! No! Sora, calm down! Roxas didn't buy this for me!" Kairi laughed, but Sora still looked mad. She guessed what he was thinking. "No, Riku didn't buy me this either! Take deep breaths! Ok? In, out, in, out. Feel better?" Sora nodded. "Naminé told me that for her 'camp' she took that she was going to Twilight Town...but Xemnas said that she was actually with the Organization, so...when she went with the Organization to Twilight Town, she came back with a keyblade for me."

"Aha!" Sora said, standing up again. Kairi sighed and smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. What crazy thoughts were going through his head now? Sometimes Kairi honestly thought that his head was just hair. No skull, no brain. Just hair. "I always knew Roxas was the clever one. He bought the keyblade for you but gave it to Naminé and told her to say that she bought it for you!" Kairi shook her head.

"What would be the purpose of that?" She asked. Sora seemed to think for a minute, and then shrugged. "Don't worry, he loves Naminé. Even if he liked me...I don't think I could...ever return his feelings. You may be twins, but you're so different! Roxas is a serious person, and you, Sora, are very goofy and laid-back. But you both are also very kind. Other than that similarity, I think you two share nothing besides your ridiculously spiky hair and your eyes. They're the same color, but your eyes smile a lot more than his do...oh! I babbled again didn't I?" Sora shook his head.

"No! You didn't! I love hearing you talk." He said, draping an arm around her shoulders. He then flashed her a goofy smile. "Please, continue to compliment me. I love hearing my most wonderful aspects." He said, but he was just kidding around. Kairi knew that, too. Sora wasn't the type to boast about himself.

"Well...let's see here...hmmm..Sorry, Sora! I can't think of any!" Kairi joked, giggling and poking him in the chest once more. Sora seemed to be in deep thought for a moment, and his face looked a little serious. She stopped poking him, and waved her hand in front of his face. "Earth to Sora? Hello! I was just kidding! I didn't mean it!"

"No, it's not that, Kairi." He shook his head and sighed. Kairi frowned, and cocked her head a little.

"What is it?" She asked, and then he looked at her and sighed again.

"It's just that I..." He started. Kairi did 'go on' motions. "That I..."

"C'mon, you can tell me anything!" She said, prodding him on. "I'm your potential girlfriend, so I should know these things!" That just seemed to do it for him.

"That's just it! I'm sixteen, SIXTEEN and for what's everything's worth I've never kissed a girl before! Roxas beat me to it and a girl kissed _him!_ It was a crazy, obsessive, stalker fangirl girl, but, still!" He sighed, then he perked up after all of what she said sunk in. "Wait...potential girlfriend?" Kairi nodded.

"Uh-huh...I told you I really like you, Sora!" She smiled, but Sora just looked semi-confused.

"What about Riku?" He asked. "I thought you liked him more than me..." He said. Kairi shook her head and laughed.

"I don't like him that way, silly! Ok, I have to admit, he's hot, but he doesn't posses the hot/goofy/aw/cute look you've seemed to master!" Kairi said, and then poked him once more, this time, in the arm. "Anyway, my first kiss has to be from you. No exceptions. I made a promise to myself when I was four that my first kiss would come from you!" Sora looked at her with a quirked eyebrow.

"So, you've liked me ever since we were four?" He asked. Kairi flushed a crimson. Her most deepest, darkest secret that she's never told anyone, not even Naminé, was found out by the person she did NOT want to know it! Oh...her day was going downhill...

-

Something seemed to be a bit off when Selphie charged, Naminé noticed. She was going a lot slower than they had first started to fight, but Naminé didn't pay any attention. In fact, she had another plan. She just hoped it would work...She charged toward Selphie at an insanely inhuman speed, knocked the keyblade out of the brunette's hands and grabbed it. Then, she jumped up, and with the keyblades making an 'X' shape, she smashed the union over Selphie's head and seemed to mouth something, but Roxas couldn't tell what because he couldn't read lips.

That marked the end of the battle. Selphie was out. However, a light emitted from the Oathkeeper, and the Oblivion went back in Roxas' hands. Then, the Oathkeeper went back in his other hand. Roxas' eyes were open, so Naminé could tell he was awake.

"Roxas! You...you were watching the whole thing? Was it you who helped me summon the keyblades?" She asked, and as soon as the Oathkeeper left her hands she returned back to her normal, sweet Naminé self(in her normal clothing). Roxas nodded, stood up and walked over to her as the keyblades disappeared.

"Yes, I could see you were having trouble. I hope I didn't interrupt anything between you two, but...I've never seen Oathkeeper glow like that. What did you do to it?" He asked, just trying to start up conversation so that there wouldn't be silence between them. Naminé smiled, secretly glad that he noticed.

"I did my secret technique that I think you will be very happy about." She said, and when he looked at her questioningly, she continued, "You see, when Selphie wakes up, she will have no memory of anything. It's like permanent amnesia. We can tell her her whole life, but just leave out the part of obsessing over you."

"What?...How're you able to do that?" He asked, blinking. Secret technique? He made a mental note to never lend her his keyblades when she got mad at him. She smiled, placed her hands behind her back and cocked her head up at him.

"That's a secret I will never reveal!" She said._ 'Because if I told you that my time with the Organization and the experiments they did on me and my supposedly virtuous heart_ _made me able to manipulate people's memories at will...you'd never forgive them.'_ She thought sadly. But...she was the one who had agreed to the experiments in the first place. Just thinking about them made her shiver.

"Hey, Naminé..." Roxas started, looking slightly flushed. She looked up at him and wondered why his face was red. She placed a hand on her forehead in concern. She frowned, feeling no fever.

"What is it, Roxas? Are you feeling sick?" She asked. Roxas shook his head, his face growing more red than before. Naminé quickly looked over herself, making sure no articles of clothing were missing. No, nothing was. She wondered why he would be so embarrassed...

"No, it's just that...Do you still want that first kiss?" He asked. Naminé's head shot up and she looked at him. Then, her own face turning red itself, she nodded slowly. They both closed their eyes and were about to kiss when-

"AXEL, YOU IDIOT! You just _had_ to open the door a little wider, didn't you?" Naminé and Roxas both immediately looked over to the door, and there was the Organization, Hayner, Olette, Yuna, Seifer, Tidus and a bunch of nurses and patients who were well enough to walk and a bunch of doctors and other medical staff all collapsed on the floor. They could see the hallway was crowded with people, also.

"Well, I've got to see my best friend's first kiss! That way I can tell him what his flaws with kissing were!" Axel shouted, trying to get but there was just way too many people(like about thirty or so) on top of him. "Get off! You're going to crush my lungs! Which is a very important organ. Got it memorized?" He yelled, trying to point to his head, but failing.. Everyone got off(though it took a lot of time).

Once they all did, they moved closer to Roxas and Naminé, probably wanting to see them kiss close-up. However, this made them both turn crimson and the crowd that had gathered(which was now so large it went to the second floor while they were on the first) 'awwed' and edged a little closer. Roxas coughed, signaling them to get out because he certainly didn't want to kiss Naminé in front of a big crowd. Axel looked down at his wrist, pretending to look like he was running out of time. Finally, after waiting for what seemed like hours, but was actually three seconds, he couldn't take it anymore!

"Come on, let's go, guys. Let's see if we can catch Sora and Kairi kissing since they _obviously_ won't have a public make-out session." Axel said, sighing and shrugging as the crowd sighed sadly and dispersed. Then, he patted Roxas on the shoulder. "If you ever need more girl advice, just come to me, buddy."

"Well, we're off to save Sora and Kairi!" Naminé said, grabbing Roxas' hand and smiling at him as they followed the Organization and their friends to a plane. But...they left Selphie behind...poor girl...

-

"You're saying that we captured the hearts and souls of every nation with our album? And it's number one everywhere in the world? But how? WE DIDN'T EVEN SING!" Riku shouted. He, Auron and Seymour were conversing with each other back in Japan's studios, waiting for their bands to come back.

"You two attract more fangirls than...well, let's just say alot of things!" Seymour said, then flipped his hair and smiled a charming smile at a worker who walked by and looked at him with pure disgust. "But all the ladies love me more than anyone of you COMBINED! Now, I shall be over here laughing maniacally if you need me. 'Kay? Kay." Seymour than walked away, laughing.

"I just hope they come back soon." Auron said, remembering the case of idiot Riku had earlier in the day. However, it had worn off and Riku was back to his calm, cool, collected self.

"Yeah...for some reason, I feel like Kairi just dissed me." Riku said, and shook his head and flipped his hair and then he smiled and his teeth seemed to gain that sparkle almost all hot guys seem to have when they seem to be smiling **RIGHT** at you. Auron raised an eyebrow and coughed.

"Riku, I have to ask you a question, but you've got to say you're going to answer it honestly." He said. Riku shrugged, then flipped his hair again and smiled. Auron shook his head. He didn't know what Riku was flipping his hair and smiling about! Then, Auron decided to look behind him. Oh. No wonder. There were about a billion fangirls standing there, looking at them with anticipating eyes. The next thing he noticed is that none of them were wearing sandals, and some of them even had ropes/lassos with them.

"Go ahead." He said, giving the girls behind Auron that too-cool-for-everyone-and-I-totally-rock look.(and flipping his hair/smiling) Auron kept on looking back at the girls. Most of them looked like they were about to start a marathon. Auron took a step to the side, and the girls readied themselves. Just as he thought! As soon as they were about to go anywhere, the girls would try to tie them up!

"Nevermind that. RUN!" Auron yelled, running as fast as he could. Riku stood there for a moment, wondering why he just started to run. When the fangirls were running towards him, Riku knew why. He screamed, and followed Auron. He didn't look back, but he knew they were gaining on him! Riku shuddered.

He could only imagine the tortures a fangirl would put him through...He shuddered at the thought of him in make-up...Suddenly, a girl ran up to him and tripped him. Then, they all grabbed his feet and started to drag him in the swarm of girls. "AURON! HELP MEEE!" He yelled, then disappeared within the crowd of girls. Auron shook his head.

There was NO way he was going to get captured by those fangirl mobs...

-

"I know it sounds stupid! But...yes, yes I have had the most major crush on you when I was four. And, I um...still have it, actually..." Kairi said, finally admitting what she thought she never would. Not only that-she just sounded like an idiot! Who likes someone when they're four? I mean, really?

"Well, Kairi, I guess I've got a dorky confession, too..." He said, then they both closed their eyes, leaned in for the kiss, and just as their lips were about to touch-

"AXEL! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD LEARN FROM THE SAME MISTAKE TWICE!" Kairi and Sora looked up, to see the 13th Order, Organization XIII, their friends, plus a blonde F.B.I./James Bond poser agent all in a dog pile on the floor.

"...Why are you guys all together? I thought you hated each other? And, uh, who's the F.B.I. dude?" Sora asked, helping everyone get off of each other and Kairi did the same. When the F.B.I./James Bond dude stood up, he adjusted his black sunglasses.

"Alamasy. Seifer Alasmasy." He said James Bond-ish. Kairi and Sora stared at him like he was out of his mind.

"Why are you dressed-up like an F.B.I. agent?" Kairi asked. "I thought Halloween Town was a couple of miles away from here?" Seifer sighed and shook his head.

"It's a long story. While I was away I became an F.B.I. agent. I'm working under James Bond." He said, and everyone started to laugh. Seifer snorted and crossed his arms. "He's a _real_ person. In fact, I've met Squall Leonhart, his best buddy and _my_ rival." All the girls squealed.

"OH. MY. KAMI! YOU KNOW THE GUY WHO PLAYS LEON ON THE KEY TO YOUR HEART!" They yelled. Squall Leonhart had to be the hottest celebrity heartthrob out there!(imagine like, Zac Efron or someone hot) Seifer nodded, looking very proud of himself. Squall was actually only 17...a year older than the girls(well, the main ones, anyway)! Speaking of the female species, all of them(minus Arlmia) rushed towards Seifer. "YOU HAVE TO INTRODUCE ME TO HIM!"

Sora, Tidus, Roxas and Hayner were already making plans to kill Seifer later on...the way all of the girls were clinging onto them like that, it made the guys think that they all became obsessed fangirls of him! Which was not very good, as a matter of fact. Axel joined in the plan making, and a couple of others from the Order, too, actually.

"Girls, girls. Calm down. You're practically smothering me with all the attention." He said, and flashed a charming smile at them, but it was especially directed to Olette, who smiled and hugged his arm tighter.(like her previous Halloween Town incident with puppet Hayner) Speaking of the army-wannabe, he clenched his fist. Oh, it was ON now.

"When will you introduce us to him?" They asked excitedly, jumping up and down and then hugging Seifer so he would introduce them to him faster. "I can't wait until I get to meet him! Ah! He's sooooo hot!" Exclaimed one of the girls. They were in a mob so you couldn't exactly tell which one had said it.

"Hmmm...let's return to Destiny Islands first. Then we can," Seifer flipped his hair, "see what we can do with that meeting with," a charming smile, "Squall Leonhart." The girls from the Order/Larxene(since she's the only girl in the Organization) sighed.

"We have to stay at the Home That Never Will Be!" They shouted, but Larxene replaced 'Never Will Be' with 'Never Was'. Seifer sighed, then did a group hug with all the girls who squeezed him like a doll in return. Seifer mouthed 'Ha ha! I got your girls and I'm a year younger than you' especially to Axel because he was a senior. Everyone knew that you had to be especially 'in' to get a girl a few years older than you.

"I'll come back and pick you girls up. Be ready for me." He said, winking. The girls swooned and nodded hastily. Seifer(with Yuna, Kairi, Naminé and Olette attached) walked up to the girls' counterparts. "So, are we leaving or what? I mean, I certainly want to spend quality time with my girls," Another charming smile, "and introduce them to my rival!" The guys growled. However, they all knew that the reason the girls were being so clingy is because Squall Leonhart was probably the HOTTEST GUY EVER(in the girls' opinion) and who wouldn't pass down a chance to see their favorite celebrity?

"Let's get back home, guys." Sora said stuffily, and then the girls fought over who would sit next to Seifer. But, Naminé walked up to Roxas and took his hands in hers.

"I want to sit next to you, Roxas, if that's ok." She said, smiling. Roxas smiled back, and was about to answer with a 'Of course!' when Seifer(clearly not liking that Naminé didn't want to sit next to him) walked up to them and cleared his throat.

"Naminé, if you sit next to me, first thing when we get back to Destiny Islands is that I'll introduce you to Squall." Seifer said. Roxas had to fight back the urge of punching Seifer in the face. That was such a...**dirty** thing to do! He was using the whole Squall Leonhart thing to try and make Naminé an obsessed fangirl! He knew what was coming next. Naminé would look up at him with those sad, begging eyes and ask, 'Oh, please, Roxas?' and he would have to give in and mumble, 'Fine'. However, that was not what happened.

"No thank you, Seifer. That's really sweet of you, but I'd rather meet him with all of my friends." She said, and stepped behind Roxas because they all knew Seifer's blown-up ego can't take a 'no'. After all, he would take every girl on a date if he could. He's just a selfish, hot balloon that wants anything he can get his grimy little hands on. So thinks Hayner, still glaring at Seifer because Olette wasn't being all clingy over him...and when she had, it was just a PUPPET!

"What if I said that the only way you can meet him is if you sit next to me?" He said. Well, at least he was being /pretty/ nice...at least he hadn't said the one thing Roxas was afraid he would say...

"Squall Leonhart is not the most important thing to me. Roxas is, so, Seifer, I would kindly decline your offer which I am doing right now." Naminé said, crossing her arms. Everyone(they were still in the 13th Order's Home) 'awwed' and Axel walked up to Roxas and placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"C'mon, this is the perfect time to do it!" He whispered. Roxas just flushed and shook his head. "You're so shallow! Do I have to do everything around here?" Axel asked himself as he spun his best friend around, and before the boy could protest, the redhead pushed Roxas towards Naminé, and it just so happened that their lips met. That was the little push they needed. Axel smirked to himself. "I'm the Master with Girls. Got it memorized?"

Everyone started to 'aw' when they started to get into their kiss. Sora just crossed his arms and muttered something about losing his bet to Roxas to see which twin would kiss a girl first.

_-Flashback-_

"_You may be the smart one, but I'm **definitely **the one with good looks." Sora said. He and Roxas were just sitting across from each other in their living room, talking to each other._

"_I don't see you getting tackled with girls everywhere you go. Unlike me, who, in my chorus class, cannot sing even a single note without girls proclaiming their, ahem, 'undying love that reaches the heavens' for me. I have so many more fangirls than you." Roxas said, crossing his arms. "Obviously **I'm** the one with all the good traits."_

"_Not uh! I have the cute and adorable looks! I'll kiss a girl before you will! I know I will!" Sora yelled, standing up. _

"_You wanna bet on that?" Roxas asked, standing up as well. They both seemed to glare at each other._

"_Yeah! If I win, which I will, you have to...skip around town wearing pink tights and a tutu and sing 'I'm a Barbie girl!' while combing your blonde wig!" Sora said, laughing at the image of it._

"_But if I win...you have to..." Roxas seemed to think for a minute, "run around the school's hallways in spandex tights singing Barney's theme song." He said, content with the dare he made up. Sora's jaw dropped, but he made it close and shook Roxas' hand._

"_Deal!" Both twins said simultaneously, nodding their heads just to confirm the fact._

_-Flashback End-_

Sora shuddered. "No...Now I have to run around school wearing spandex!"He said. Naminé and Roxas broke apart the kiss just to stare at him. In fact, everyone stared at him. Roxas seemed to think for a minute.

"Why do you have to-OH! Yeah, our bet! I completely forgot about that! Thanks for reminding me, bro. Remind me to get some cameras, too." He said. Sora sighed and took out his keyblade and banged it against his head multiple times. Kairi laughed and patted Sora on the back.

"It's alright, Sora...even when everyone calls you the biggest loser that ever lived, I'll still like you!" She said. He sighed, feeling a **whole** lot better.

-

The bands arrived at the studio after a plane ride, saying goodbye to the Organization,(Seifer said he had to stay due to 'F.B.I. duties') and narrowly avoiding a mob of fangirls. The first thing they noticed is that when they got inside the studio, it was all black and it was extremely quiet.

"Tidus...I'm scared..."Yuna whispered, hugging Tidus' arm. Suddenly, as if on cue, they heard muffled noises. Yuna almost screamed, but Olette did scream and jumped on the nearest person, who was, unfortunately, Sora. It was pitch black, so you couldn't see anything.

"AH! KAIRI, GET OFF OF ME!" Sora yelled, pushing Olette off of him. Kairi looked at him(well, where she thought he was) strangely.

"I'm not on you!" She said. Sora shook his head, and Olette stood back up, embarrassed that she didn't jump on Hayner or Seifer.(who both would've accepted her with open arms)

"Then who was?" He asked. Knowing he wouldn't get an answer, he sighed. "Roxas, if that was you, I swear I'm going to kill you."

"It wasn't me! If I was scared I wouldn't jump on _you!_ Knowing you, you would be more scared than I would be and jump on _me_!" Roxas replied, shaking his head. "Anyway, guys, we need to stick together and find out who's making those noises. Everyone, link arms with two people nearby. Whatever you do: DO NOT LET GO." Everyone did as he said, and then all linked arms and started to walk towards the noise.

Of course, they bumped into a lot of stuff, fell down a lot on their way there, but they still made it. "Hey...I think it's a door! I'm going to open it." Kairi said, reaching out for a doorknob, and twisting it. Everyone's jaws dropped when they saw the scene beyond the door.

"Holy Kami-sama. NO WAY."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HnH: My line still isn't working...-sigh- I'm sorry for the long chapter, and I actually intended it to be longer so that I could finish it off with their next concert, but...-sigh-

Daisuke: Roxas and Axel are arguing over who has more fangirls...

Roxas: I so totally have more fangirls! I'm much more hotter than you:P

Axel: But you're not...well, you don't have a fancy catchphrase.

Roxas: Yeah I do. Haven't you gotten it memorized?

Everyone: -collective gasp-

Axel: IF YOU'RE GONNA STEAL MY CATCHPHRASE, AT LEAST STEAL IT RIGHT!

HnH: ...GUYS, STOP FIGHTING!

Roxas and Axel: Yes, ma'am...

HnH: Anyway! Pleeeeaaassseee review! No one reviewed last chapter and I was soooooo upset! I would rather you guys flame me than not leave a review...:( As I was saying, I decided to wait until I had at least a review until I posted this chapter up. But, xUMIXx favorited my story and it made me happy! And HS sent me a PM that worked as a review, so it counts!

Axel: So leave a review. Got it memorized?


	10. Russia, Romania and Band

HnH: This time the thanks goes to darc7 and Keiko105!

Roxas: -is wearing a gangsta outfit- Cuz you homies in da hood, yo. Peace out. Especially da homie Keiko105. Yo, thanks for watchin' mah back by saying I have more posse, yo.

Axel: -sigh- Trying to attract more fangirls by acting gangsta, Roxas? How...you-ish.

Risa: -hugs Roxas- You're as cute as Dark!

Roxas: Uh...

pl-evil look in eyes and chases Risa with a baseball bat-

Dark: -gasp- NO ONE CAN LOOK AS GOOD AS ME! You can't make Roxas look as good as me because you don't own anything! -flies away, laughing-

HnH: -sigh- Déjà vu...

Wait, I'm _Which_ Band?

Chapter 10: Romania, Russia and Band

"This...is...better...than...imagining Sora...in...spandex!" Roxas said, almost collapsing on the floor. Everyone almost did. They immediately broke off the link and burst in laughter. There was Riku and Auron tied up together, both looking like girls. Riku had blue eyeshadow, ruby red lipstick(they could see it through his gag it was so bright) a pink ribbon holding up his ponytails, and he was wearing a fashionable skirt and fancy shirt and high heels to match. Auron was now a platinum blonde, wearing a tangerine shade of lipstick and his robe had changed to a long, red dress with red high heels.

It was the funniest thing, really. Everyone wished they had a camera, but the two did not seem to think this was funny. In fact, Auron and Riku tried to warn the boys of their impending doom, but after seeing them go into hysterics, they both decided that they got what they deserved. Soon, however, the girls realized that their obsessed-fangirl friends were surrounding them.

"Guys! Stay back!" The girls shouted simultaneously. The guys immediately broke from their laughter to look up. Dozens of fangirls...no, this was not good. But the girls...they would protect them, right? That was their only hope...

-

A few hours later found the fangirls tied up hopelessly outside the studio, where the lights had turned back on. Riku and Auron had removed their make-up, and all was right with the world. In fact, they were on their merry way of making a new album, when Seymour burst into White Night's(the boy's band) room.

"Ahem! I'm going to ask you guys to come over to the girls' room for a very...important discussion." Seymour yelled. The guys groaned and Tidus stopped writing their next song. They had been brainstorming on thoughts, but, Seymour had just burst in the room, cutting the creativity that had spurned in the male's minds like a hot knife through white butter.

"Ok!" They all agreed, their moods instantly brightening when they heard the girls would be involved. Although Tidus sighed, setting down his pencil. The rest of them rose and headed over to the girls' part of the studio, Seymour walking slowly behind.

Once they reached there, the girls all noticed the noise the guys were making and they looked up. Hayner clenched his fist at the sight he saw. When they had tied up the fangirls and threw them outside, and then when they had went on their merry way of doing things, Seifer had used the most CHEESIEST pick-up line on Olette. He had said that he needed to hang around her because he 'Needed to investigate the cause of her beauty' and she had just giggled at that and it worked! _'I really need to learn some lines...'_ Hayner thought to himself, watching Seifer drool all over Olette-it was disgusting!

"Is it Evaluation Day again?" Yuna asked, standing up along with the rest of the girls. But, Seifer, (being the blown-up, hot balloon he is) helped Olette stand up and she smiled at him. Hayner raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, giving an unforgiving glare at Seifer. It wasn't Olette's fault that Seifer was being a big, blown-up, persistent jerk that happened to have connections with everyone's favorite celebrity heartthrob.

"No! But, we have some good news. One of you have been selected to perform a concert in Russia, and then Romania afterwards!" Seymour shouted. Everyone looked surprised. Most of the guys looked like they never even heard of Romania, and the girls just had their jaws dropped, except for Olette who looked at him with a 'You've-got-to-be-KIDDING' look on her face. "The lucky person is...!" Seymour did not finish his sentence before Sora stepped up and looked at them all with a sad face.

"Ok, ok! It was me! I...ate the last...cookie from the...cookie jar!" He yelled, then dropped to his knees and started crying. Everyone stared at him, looking at him like they had no idea what he was talking about. Which they didn't, actually...

"Um...no, that wasn't..." Seymour blinked, then shook his head and walked over to Kairi and draped an arm around her. "This lucky person is Russian, and knows how to speak both Russian AND Romanian." Everyone stared at Kairi, who shrugged.

"If I were Russian, Naminé would be, too. It wouldn't make any sense to send only one of us there." Kairi said. She had a point. "Seymour, could you please remove your arm from my shoulder...?" She asked as Seymour walked over to Yuna.

"Our special services agent, Seifer, also found out that this very special _girl_ wrote a couple of songs in both languages. Seifer also found out that both countries are also wanting a concert from her, and this special person is...!" Yet again, Seymour was cut off. This time, it was by Roxas.

"I-I'm sorry! It...It was me! I...I...I ate the last...doughnut! I'm sorry... It was...it was boston creme and I couldn't help myself!" Now both Hikaru twins were on their knees, crying. The Mizu twins exchanged glances, then, sighing kneeled beside their counterparts and began to try and calm them down.

"Before any more interruptions, that person is Strife Olette!" He said, clapping. Everyone looked at her in shock, and she just smiled weakly.

"You're Russian? I never knew that!" Hayner said, crossing his arms.

"My mom's Russian(I always thought Aerith looked Russian) and I know a lot of Russian from her. Every summer we visit there, because it's not very far away from here, so I'm familiar with the area, and the reason I know Romanian is because, well..." Olette trailed off, placing her clasped hands behind her back.

"Who cares! Now, you and Seifer will go to both places. Seifer will act as your bodyguard from crazed fans. The rest of you will stay here and work on your next album? That ok?" Seymour said, but Hayner was definitely NOT ok with the idea.

"No! If Seifer gets to go, I'm going too!" He said, then looked at the guys. "Sorry, guys. But I've got to go! Seifer's ego will probably swallow Olette whole and I can't let that happen!" He then looked at Seymour, who sighed, then shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

"If you want to go that badly...I guess you'll have to make due without a guitarist, then." He said. The guys sighed, but they knew that being alone with Seifer for too long could seriously mess up your personality. After that 'incident' a few years ago when the self-disciplinarian tried to make Olette a fangirl..it had almost happened, if it weren't for the valiant Hayner, who intervened.

"Um...let's go, then!" Olette said, smiling. "After all, if we're going to Russia first, which is two hours away by plane, and then Romania...yes, I'd like Hayner to come with us. Because Russia to Romania on plane is (I don't know the actual distance so I'm making it up!) five hours." She finished, thinking _'I'm sure that staying with Seifer alone for a day or so isn't good for me...I might just become his next member of the Disciplinary Committee.' _

"We already sent the stuff there. There'll be a limo waiting for you there." Seymour said, then cleared his throat. "Don't worry, he knows who you are. Everyone in Russia does...they think you're the Music Tsarina." Olette smiled.

"Really? They must really like me, then! Well, we better be on our way then, right, guys?" Olette said, walking out the door with Hayner and Seifer following. After they left, Seymour cleared his throat to stop conversation from budding.

"Now, you guys need to get back to work. I'm sure both of you can make at least a song or two without them." He said, walking away.

"See ya later, guys!" Yuna said, waving.

"Yeah, much later...Oh, wait! Tomorrow's school! I bet Hayner, Seifer and Olette get to miss school...luuuucky." Tidus said, slouching as he and the guys(the twins got over their emotional breakdown) started walking back to their part of the studio.

"Not really...they don't get to see Sora in spandex!" Roxas said, laughing as Sora grumbled something about a stupid bet and how _he_ should've won and Roxas should've been the one running around town singing 'I'm a Barbie Girl'.

"Nah, there's this kid named Pence who videotapes everything and anything. I went over his house once and he had sneaked into the girls bathroom. He got suspended for it so that's why we don't see him anymore." Roxas said, winking at Sora and Tidus. "But it was a pretty sweet sight."

"ROXAS! That's so...w-why...how could you say that? How would you like it if I just burst in the boys bathroom and videotaped everything?" Naminé asked, crossing her arms. The guys just burst into laughter, making Naminé turn such a dark crimson her face looked magenta. "U-Um..." Roxas leaned over and whispered something to her. Naminé's face literally turned the color of violet-blue, she blushed so much. In fact, her face was so dark her hair looked orange.

"You guys are so mean! Come on, Naminé, let's go!" Kairi said, taking defense for her sister, who looked like she would pass out so much blood was rushing to her face. She took Naminé's arm and started to drag her to their part of the studio, but the blonde stayed rooted to the ground. "Come on, Naminé, we need to give them time to repent," evil eye, "because they committed," death glare, "one of the seven," snarl, "deadly," slap upside the head, "sins," random projectiles flying through the air, "of being mean to a helpless," stomp on the foot, "girl!"

"B-B-But, Kairi...I c-can't..." Naminé said, shaking her head, way too embarrassed to say anything. In fact, she found the floor interesting at this point. Suddenly, the ground got farther and farther away. "H-Huh?" She asked, looking up right into Roxas' face. Her face itself had been returning to it's natural color, but it went back to it's violet. "Roxas! P-Put me down!" He shook his head.

"Well, if you can't walk I'll carry you!" He said, carrying her(bridal style) all the way to the girls' half of the studio, trying to ignore Kairi, who was giving him a glare, a kick in the back of the knee, a slap-upside the head, and mouthing death threats to him simultaneously. He just learned one thing: Kairi's a good multitasker.

-

"Then she said she wanted to get green! I said ok, but green didn't match her hair! I mean, she looks good in more of a white, don't you think?" Olette looked at Hayner, who was almost falling asleep. He nodded, then tried to go asleep for the remainder of the flight, but the green-eyed girl burst into girl talk again. "Nah...Naminé is in white too much. So is Roxas! They, like, should wear pink or something!" Seifer, who understood the girl talk(he said it was from his fangirls, but Hayner just said Seifer always got along more with his feminine side) nodded. He was the only one who was listening to Olette, because Hayner didn't understand a word she was saying because she was talking way too fast in a high-pitched voice.

"I don't think Roxas would wear pink, though. He's not the type of guy to believe in the 'tough guys wear pink'. I think he only cares what the people around him think, don't you? I mean, I think if Naminé were to say that he looked great in pink, he'll go out and get pink." Seifer answered, thinking this would get him some brownie points with Olette later on.

"Yeah, you're right! What do you think of that, Hayner?" The brunette asked, turning to her boyfriend. However, the blonde had successfully fallen asleep. Or, so it looked like...Seifer crossed his arms and stared at Hayner, then shook his head.

"Olette, why do you even like a guy that's not going to listen to you? Your opinions are important. Well...at least, to me, they are. You should go out with me, not the inconsiderate, dumb blonde." He huffed. Olette just smiled and placed her hand on Hayner's back.

"But, Seifer! There are so many girls who would love to be your girlfriend more than I would. Besides, I would risk a lot being your girlfriend. Your fangirls would try to kill me." She said, smiling at him. Seifer sighed, then leaned back into his seat.

After awhile, they reached their landing destination. So, Olette woke Hayner up and the three descended to the airport. When they got there, millions of people came up to them and asked her for her autograph. In fact, they called Olette 'Rebecca'(Princess in Russian, at least, I think so...) and Hayner and Seifer really had their hands full escorting her to the limo. Once they did, they all were surprised(not Seifer) at their limo driver.

"Marluxia? How come you aren't driving the pink limo?" Hayner asked. Marluxia shrugged and just continued to drive after telling them how sweet they were and etcetera. "Olette, I have a question: Seymour said you were like the next Tsarina. Didn't Russia have a revolution that killed Tsar Nicholas the III and his children?" Olette smiled, impressed that Hayner had retained so much in Social Studies/World History.

"Yes, but, you know...they say that Princess Anastasia or one of her sisters lived. They weren't able to find her body so they think that one of them may lived. Who knows? Princess Anastasia may even have changed her last name." She said, winking to him. "I might be royalty." Olette was only kidding around, even though Aerith was a very rare pure-blooded Russian.

"Really? I wouldn't be surprised." Seifer said, crossing his arms and looking at the ceiling. Olette smiled, but rested her head on Hayner's shoulder.

"That really is something to wonder about..."

-

"_Want you in my life..."_ Kairi coughed. She(and the rest of her band) just finished another song. It had been an hour, and they were pretty exhausted. Not to mention Seymour was over-working them because he claimed they were slackers.

"Let's see what the guys are singing! We already sang three songs already, so Seymour should allow us to." Yuna said, merrily skipping off to the boys' side of the studio, with the Mizus in tow.

"_And how does it feel for one more time? You had a bad day, you had a bad day..."_ White Night had just finished their song, also. Seymour also had been overworking them(even though it was for an hour) telling them they were slackers and what-not. They exited the sound booth and sat down on a nearby bench. "My throat's going to be so sore tomorrow!" Roxas complained, none of the guys seeing their female counterparts sneaking up behind them.

"Hello, Tidus!" Yelled Yuna from behind the sandy-haired kid, tackling him. Tidus scrambled out and almost screamed.

"KAMI-SAMA IT'S ATTACK OF THE GIRLS PART TWO!" He yelled, running away with Sora and Roxas, who were already a few feet ahead of him. "Wait for me, guys!" The girls shook their heads.

"That's kind of sad..." Naminé said, meaning 'sad' as in the 'pity the fool' sad, not the 'boo-hoo I'm going to cry' sad. Kairi and Yuna looked at her.

"Kind of?"

-

"_Ya Soshla Y Uma..." _Hayner and Seifer were on the stage sidelines, so they couldn't be seen by the crowd. Olette was up on stage, singing for the audience.

"I have no idea what she's saying..." Hayner said, shrugging. He didn't know the language, he just knew the history because, well, History was one of his good subjects.(surprisingly he had a good subject)

"Neither do I, but I bet I have a few fangirls that are Russian and could translate it for me." Seifer replied, going to summon his fangirls, but Hayner stopped him.

"Her concert'll be ruined if you summon your fangirls now..."He said, Seifer not answering because he didn't want to admit that Hayner was right and he was wrong. Where was your posse when you needed it?

-

"They're not following! We got away! Another one for the boys!" Tidus shouted. Roxas looked at the clock on a nearby wall.

"Only a couple of more hours of daylight left...huh. I'm going to get a video recorder from that kid Pence and force him to show me how to use it so I can videotape Sora's crusade tomorrow." Roxas said, trying to stifle a laugh. Sora just crossed his arms.

"I so would've won that bet if it wasn't for Axel!" He said, now muttering how Roxas shouldn't even had made friends with the redheaded thinking-he-has-pyrokinesis. Roxas just laughed.

"Well, Axel rained on my parade, too." He said, walking outside and getting a taxi to take him to Pence's house. Once he got there, he paid the taxi driver and got out. Roxas walked to the house, and Pence's mom, a plump, stout and raven-haired woman who 'looked kind of like a teapot' as Hayner once said answered.

"Oh! Roxas, honey! Come on, come on in!" Pence's mom said, ushering Roxas in. "How have you been, dear? Pence is still on suspension but I'm sure he'd love to see you!" she said, pushing him all the way to Pence's room. "But you have to knock first, honey." Roxas did so, and the door opened.

"ROXAS! How've ya been? I haven't seen you since we saw the tape of the girls' bathroom together! What's been going on at school? Who are the new items?" He immediately asked.

"Well...Naminé and I are kind of an...item, and Hayner and Olette are one, too. So is Sora and Kairi. I'm not sure about Yuna and Tidus, though, but they like each other. Anyway, I need to borrow your video recorder because tomorrow at school Sora's going to run around in spandex singing Batman's theme song." Roxas said quickly. Pence took a moment to take this all in.

"Really? How'd you get him to do that? Oh, here. My best video recorder. Promise you'll bring her back, ok?" Pence asked, giving Roxas a shiny silver recorder.

"We made a bet a while ago to see who could kiss a girl first. I kissed Naminé before he kissed Kairi, and now he has to do that." Roxas said, then Pence taught him how to use the recorder and everything. "This is easy! I can't wait until I use this tape for blackmail..."

-

"Bbl, bbl!"(Thank you, thank you!) Olette bowed after her concert. She had sung Y Soshla Y Uma(she replaced the 'she' with 'he') and a bunch of other Russian songs I'm sure none of you know/care about. The curtain closed and she went back to Seifer and Hayner. "How'd I do?" She asked.

"I didn't understand it, but your voice was amazing!" Hayner said, smiling at her. Seifer just nodded in agreement with what his half-brother. Some of the stage crew had to hold both boys down because they were about to strangle each other and the tension had been so thick between them.

"Well, onto Romania! Oh, I need your help singing Numa Numa. Here's the lyrics, you guys can memorize them on the plane ride, ok?" Olette said, handing the guys pieces of paper with lyrics on them. They exchanged glances.

"I don't even know how to pronounce this stuff!" Hayner yelled. Olette laughed and took his hand as they got into the limo and Marluxia started to drive to the airport.

"Alright, I'll teach you!" She said, taking the paper and clearing her throat.

-

"Please, Demyx...DON'T SING HAPPY DAYS! Sing something else..." Xemnas said. The Organization(minus Roxas) was sitting in a white room that looked like a theater, except the move screen was a stage, where our favorite sitar player was standing with Melody out. He was going to perform a song for the bored Organization.

"I know! This is about me and my sitar! This is how it goes!

Hutal Hutala Hutala Hey  
Playing my sitar everyday  
Hutala Hutala Hutala Ho  
Won't stop playing, no no no  
Faster and faster fast it goes  
Playing the sitar with my toes  
Hutalahey Hutalahey  
Hutalahey, oh  
Oheyoh

I like my sitar  
I like my sitar  
I play the sitar, sitar  
Wherever I go  
Oheyoh

I like my sitarI like my sitar  
I play the sitar, sitar  
Wherever I go  
Oheyoh

I play the sitar, sitar  
Wherever I go  
Oheyoh

I play the sitar, sitar  
Wherever I go

Hutal Hutala Hutala Hey  
Play my sitar night and day  
Hutala Hutala Hutala Ho  
Connect it to my stereo  
Faster and faster fast it goes  
Playing the sitar with my toes  
Hutalahey Hutalahey  
Hutalahey, oh  
Oheyoh

I like my sitar  
I like my sitar  
I play the sitar, sitar  
Wherever I go  
Oheyoh

I like my sitar  
I like my sitar  
I play the sitar, sitar  
Wherever I go  
Oheyoh

I like my sitar  
I like my sitar  
I play the sitar, sitar  
Wherever I go  
Oheyoh

I like my sitar  
I like my sitar  
I play the sitar, sitar  
Wherever I go  
Oheyoh

I play the sitar, sitarWherever I go  
Oheyoh

I play the sitar, sitar  
Wherever I go

Faster and faster fast it goes  
Faster and faster fast it goes  
Faster and faster fast it goes  
Playing the sitar with my toes  
Hutalahey Hutalahey  
Hutalahey, oh  
Oheyoh

I like my sitar  
I like my sitar  
I play the sitar, sitar  
Wherever I go  
Oheyoh

I like my sitar  
I like my sitar  
I play the sitar, sitar  
Wherever I go  
Oheyoh

I like my sitar  
I like my sitar  
I play the sitar, sitar  
Wherever I go  
Oheyoh

I like my sitar  
I like my sitar  
I play the sitar, sitar  
Wherever I go  
Oheyoh" He finished. Xaldin's eye was twitching, Larxene and Axel weren't paying attention, Luxord was playing blackjack with Saix, Zexion was sleeping with his eyes open again, Xemnas looked like he was begging Kami-sama to make it stop.

"I know another song that we can all sing together! Xemnas can be the main singer!" Demyx chirped. The Organization groaned, but they didn't want to hear the musician whine all night so they got up on the stage.

"We're singing THIS song!" Demyx started to play a tune to it on his sitar. Everyone started to laugh at Xemnas who looked like he was about to cry.

"Not...THAT song!" He yelled. The Organization stopped laughing.

"Yup!" Demyx said, starting to play.

"(All except Xemnas) Bicycle, Bicycle, Bicycle

(Xemnas) I want to ride my..."

-_The Next Day_-

Yes. Today was it! The dreaded day of school for Sora, the day that the whole school would label him as the biggest loser ever to exist on the face of the planet, the day that everyone would probably lose 30 pounds from laughing.(everytime you laugh 1,000 times, you lose 1 pound) Yes, today was that day! The gang stepped inside of the school, Sora in spandex. Everyone stopped, and backed against the lockers, not caring if they were late for homeroom or not.

"Duhnuhnuhnuhnuh BATMAAAAAN!" Sora screeched, racing down the hallways in spandex, singing the full batman theme song, the gang(and Roxas with Pence's camcorder) quickly following behind, ignoring the fireworks of laughter trailing them.

-

All the while, Hayner, Seifer and Olette had finished their Romanian concert and were headed back to Destiny Islands. The trio had forgot that today was the day Sora would run around in spandex, but they would watch it...on High Definition!

"We're not that far from Destiny Islands! I wonder if anyone missed us?" Olette asked, mainly to herself but it was out loud.

"Of course everyone missed _us_, but I'm sure they didn't miss Seifer. Maybe Fuu and Rai, and the rest of the stuck-up jerks that are hot balloons, too, but that's it." Hayner said, then leaned over to Olette and mumbled, "It would be better for all of us if Seifer stayed on the plane forever."

"Hey! I heard that. The only reason the world goes round is because I'm alive. Be thankful." He said. Hayner stifled a laugh. "What? You got something to say, loser?" He asked, and Hayner nodded.

"That's not the only thing going round if you know what I mean..." He said, and he and Olette burst into laughter. Seifer glared at his half-brother. He wasn't Marluxia, he wasn't and he never would be!

Hopefully...

-_After School-_

Naminé and Kairi had gone home because the latter thought she burst an appendix because she laughed so hard. As usual, their parents weren't home. The girls went into Kairi's room, and the redhead finally calmed down.

"I can't believe Sora did that!" She said, taking a deep breath. Her blonde sister sat beside her and nodded.

"It was a bet. If Roxas had lost, he would have done the same thing. You know they're both too proud to not do a bet." Naminé said, then smiled. "Even if it's a stupid bet like that! Kairi, remember when I fought against Selphie for the first time and lost?" Kairi nodded. Her twin rubbed her neck, and frowned. "Well...she cut my neck..."

"I know that...why?" She asked, looking at her sister seriously. "It's not starting up again, is it?" Naminé nodded, and coughed.

"It happened again last night..."

_-Flashback-_

"_Mizu Naminé and Kairi. Fraternal twins, but think more alike than that of identical ones. On their first visit to the hospital! Don't worry, I'll be nice. I have a pair of twins, too. Lea and Axel." Said a man with red hair and green eyes, named Reno._ (Yeah he's Axel's dad. X:P)

"_R-R-Really, Dr. Reno? That's n-n-nice." Kairi, around_ _7, said to Reno, looking at Naminé who looked just absolutely adorable because she was 9 years younger than the Naminé we all know and(does she have any fanboys...?) love._ _Reno looked at his chart and then back at the girls, who were both sitting on a hospital bed._

"_Miss Kairi, tell me why you're here. From your health record, it looks like nothing's wrong with you." Reno said, glancing back at the chart. "But it says here you don't like to be separated from Naminé. Hmmm...I can relate. Lea and Axel are practically attached at the hip." _

"_Mommy doesn't really like the hospital all that much and I don't Nami to be in it alone!" Kairi said, using her all-time favorite nickname for her sister(who didn't like it very much)._

"_Alright, then, Miss Kairi._ _Now, Miss Naminé,_ _it says here sometimes you have trouble breathing and can't talk that loud without it hurting. Is that true?"_ _Reno asked, the blonde nodding her head shyly and grabbing onto Kairi's hand. She was so shy. It was obvious why Kairi wanted to stay with her twin sister._

"_It seems we'll have to conduct some type of research. With all these diseases going around, it could be serious or it could be just asthma." Reno said, looking back at his chart again. He didn't like being a stupid doctor. He and his partner in crime, Rude, had_ _wanted to be F.B.I. Agents of some kind, but nooooo..._

_-End Flashback-_

"Then it just got worse and worse from that moment, remember? Then they decided that I had a tumor in my throat. In fact, they said I wouldn't live past eight, remember? I'm 16 now." Naminé said, in a lighter voice than normal.

"Now it's acting up again?" Kairi asked, and she nodded.

"Yes. After I turned eight, it stopped acting up and then the doctors said they'd leave it alone until it acted up again. My immune system is weaker than normal and that's why they couldn't operate. They thought my immune system would get better as I got older..." Naminé said, then sighed. After a while of silence, she broke down coughing.

"Okay! I'm calling Sora and Roxas. They'll come over and come and take us to the hospital! Obviously you'd go if Roxas made you, but I can't carry you like he can." Kairi said, taking the phone and dialing their number. "Hello, is Sora there?...It's Kairi...Ok." She said, then held the phone away from her and mouthed 'She's getting him.'

"Oh! Hey Sora! Um, I was just wondering if you could come over with Roxas..._right now._" Kairi said, and Naminé could practically hear Sora's voice through the phone. "No! No! I'm not cheating on you, okay? I don't like Roxas for the last t-" Naminé grabbed the phone from her.

"Sora! Does Roxas like Kairi?" She asked, still not talking as loud as she usually did. Good thing Sora had good hearing. "You _think_ he does? Well, you should know! He's your twin! Both of you come over right NOW!...What? Why am I asking you to come over too? So they don't go off making out!...No more excuses! Get over here!" She hung up and crossed her arms, letting out a cough and looking at her sister.

"I don't like Roxas! Alright? Get that through your head! We don't connect in ANY way whatsoever. I don't even remotely like him! Ok...the last bit I wanted to keep a secret, but..." Kairi shrugged. Then, her face got serious and she pointed at her sister. "Oh no! Don't try to get out of going to the hospital! You're going! This is serious!"

"Fine..." Naminé smiled and clutched her throat._ 'I lived 8 years after I was supposed to...And there's a tumor in my throat! No one but Kairi, my parents, and I know about this. How will Roxas take this?' _She thought to herself. After awhile of silence, the boys came bursting in the room.

"I DON'T LIKE KAIRI!"

"ROXAS IS A CHEATER!" they both yelled simultaneously.

"Calm down! As much as I'd like to find out who you guys _really_ love, we have a more important situation right now! I've got no time to explain now, but we need to take Nami to the hospital pronto!" Kairi yelled. Roxas took no time in calling Marluxia, and soon the pink limo(with Hayner and Olette inside, since Mar said that 'Roxie-cremepuff' was more important than the 'sugars' in the back) drove right up in the Mizu's driveway.

"Let's go!" Roxas yelled, not knowing the reason for Naminé going to the hospital, so he picked her up and carried her to the limo. For some strange, unknown reason, Sora picked Kairi up also. Actually, the reason was because he wanted to show possessiveness of her and didn't want his twin getting any ideas.

"Marluxia: hospital! Go nitro!" Roxas yelled as soon as he, Sora, Kairi and Naminé got isnide. Hayner, Olette and Seifer stared at them.

"The hospital? Why do you need to go there?" Olette asked, tilting her head to look over Hayner and at the quartet. The limo then swerved dangerously as Mar pressed the nitro button. They all looked at Naminé, who looked at Kairi. Then, they all looked at Kairi. Kairi took a deep breath, and started to explain.

-

"Alright, chickies! We're here! Good luck, Naminé!" Yelled the man with the Flower Power as they all exited the limo. They rushed inside and soon got a hospital room.

"Only one person." Said the doctor once he realized they were ALL inside the E.R. Hayner, Olette, and Sora went outside and joined Seifer(unfortunately) in the waiting room. Inside, they knew Roxas and Kairi would be debating who would stay in her room. What were they doing inside the room? Arguing, of course.

"_I'm_ gonna stay with my sister! Blood before love!" Kairi yelled, stomping on the floor. Roxas shook his head.

"Well, _I_ can comfort her more than you can! Besides, you get annoying after a long time!" He countered, the doctor now backing away in fear.

"You can get annoying at times, too! You'd probably drag her down with a comment like a tumor in tha-" Before Kairi could finish, Naminé stepped in between the two and smiled.

"Kairi, maybe Roxas could stay with me this time. Next time you can, alright?" She asked, Kairi walking away and kicking his right shin before leaving. When she walked outside, they were all singing '99 bottles of Shinra on the wall'.

She instantly knew this was going to take a loooong time...

-

"'Kay, guys, for the seventeenth time! From the top!" Olette yelled, all their voices were so hoarse for singing '99 bottles of Shinra on the wall' for seventeen times straight. "99 bottles of Shinra on the wall..." They all began, when the doctor scurried out, looking more worried than it looked possible.

"Doctor! What's wrong?" Kairi shouted, clearing her throat and grabbing the doctor's arm. The doctor, who had been hyperventilating, immediately stopped and took a deep breath.

"Cancer...cancer! Miss Mizu has throat cancer! We never even saw it coming!" the doctor shouted, and tried to scurry away, but Kairi tightened her grip on the doctor's arm. "I know what you want to know! We caught it late...VERY late...no possible chances of her surviving...and she'll die...in a month, tops."

Everything was silent, very silent. Then, they heard that long, dreadful note that signaled the ending of everything to one person, but also opened up many planes to the Spiritual World as well. Kairi released her grip as she stood in shock, mouth open. It took her a while to register the information, and as soon as she did, she took some reeling steps backwards, then fainted. Sora caught her, though, and sent a look at everyone. In comes Roxas, from the E.R. with a face so white it looked of porcelain.

"I...I promised Naminé...I promised her I'd protect her. In the end, it didn't even matter...I broke my promise to her." Roxas said, sitting down on a seat and looking at each other. One question resonated within everyone's minds.

_I can safely say I did not expect this would happen..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HnH: 'Kay guys, I'm gonna finish this up as soon as I possible! This story is getting reeaalllyyy boring for me, and I had a ton more twists but I'd rather not do them. This story may end in...oh, 3 or 4 chapters?

HnH: I know the Naminé-having-throat-cancer-and-dying thing was very random, but I didn't want to kill off Olette like I originally intended so I did her instead.

Roxas: I cannot believe you killed off MY GIRLFRIEND!

HnH: Don't worry, it's all good. ;) So, story'll end in 3 or 4 chapters, no sequel, I'm gonna finish this story off as soon as possible! Next chapter should have around 3000 words MAX.

Roxas: Good, then you can start your next story with tons of me and Naminé-ness in it!


	11. Death Band

HnH: Many thanks to Keiko105!

Roxas: I can't believe you killed Naminé off! I HATE YOU, HnH!

HnH: Actually...-winks and hands Roxas the script is supposed to type-

Roxas: -mouth is wide open- OH MY KAMI-SAMA. You never had the rights to kill her off in the first place, anyway...BECAUSE YOU DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Wait, I'm With _Which_ Band?

Chapter 11: Death Band

"No! No! No, that's...that's impossible! She was just alive some minutes ago! Guys! How long were we singing?" Olette yelled, her throat really hoarse, but it was all good as far as cancer went. Seifer and Hayner shrugged, then Sora looked up at the clock.

"Five hours..." He said, then looked back at Roxas, who was sitting down. Their lives...would be drastically changed from this moment on. In more ways than they would know...Death could affect them all in more ways than they could possible imagine. But they'd be able to imagine now.

-

Over the course of the next few days, everyone noticed. It affected Roxas and Kairi the most, but Roxas especially. Kairi gained some kind of insomnia, because she feared that she would see her sister in hell if she closed her eyes. Roxas became depressed, despite everything Naminé wrote to him. Kairi let Roxas keep Naminé's sketchpad, and the two didn't argue anymore. There was simply nothing to argue about...

Living with a depressed twin brother, and having a slightly pessimistic girlfriend could really drag you down, Sora thought. He'd been affected too. Not as much as Roxas and Kairi, but still affected. He no longer let out his goofy smile anymore. Nothing seemed funny to Sora anymore. In fact, he couldn't call out his keyblade, either. Roxas could only summon Oblivion. He could only summon the darkness, not the light...

Speaking of Roxas, he joined back with the Organization. Why? So he would have an _excuse_ to not feeling, so he would have an _excuse_ of not listening to Naminé's letter. Selphie wasn't clingy anymore, she liked Pence now, who loved the attention, so that was good. The Organization? They felt it too. Axel and Larxene didn't have public make-out sessions anymore. Xemnas was a little more lenient, Marluxia didn't call Roxas any nicknames, Demyx didn't play any happy tunes...

Demyx didn't play any happy tunes because Roxas didn't sing anything happy. The studio felt the impact as well. Seymour expected much less of them, Riku and Auron didn't kid around as much, the two bands sang more depressing songs. The whole nation heard the songs, they felt it too. Everywhere felt it. Tons of letters came in, saying they were sorry. Then there were the letters from the inconsiderate fans asking if they could, or if they would hold a contest to replace her.

No. **Never ever.** Seifer suggested that he go down and arrest those unfeeling, heartless, jerks, but Olette and Hayner stopped him, saying it wasn't needed. Oh yeah. The trio felt it too. Less than everyone else, but nonetheless they felt it. Olette became _too_ chipper, trying to cheer everyone up. Hayner became extremely overprotective of Olette. To the point of where even a guy he didn't know looked at her, he'd wrap an arm around her waist to tell them they to buzz off and not to get any ideas. Seifer?...Well, he just took care of the letters too violently. Let's not go there right now.

That brings us to my next point. Tidus and Yuna. They were the least effected. Tidus had been trying to make his friends forget, Yuna was acting too happy also. Olette, Yuna and Tidus were trying to fix what was broken...what was **_l e f t_** of them all. No...it didn't work out. Their broken little reality would stay twisted, no matter how hard Roxas prayed or how hard Kairi begged Kami-sama. Another point. Almost daily Roxas would go to church, sometimes with a couple of Organization members. Why? He would sing there, the only happy songs he sang were religious ones after Naminé left. The reason was because he hoped that Kami-sama would hear him, and maybe then, he'd send Naminé back to him. Not everything was like that, but he just couldn't accept the fact that she was gone. Forever.

-

A sunny afternoon on Friday finds our group at a diner outside, Yuna and Olette happily babbling, hoping someone will chime in. No. It didn't happen. It seemed that the depression emitting from Roxas, Kairi and Sora draped over them like a heavy, gray net, dragging them all down. The sun's attempt to make everyone lively didn't work. Then, Kairi's voice was too be heard, and everything became silent. It had been so long since she talked since the 'incident'.

"It's been three days since Naminé's left us. You're all invited to her wake on Sunday." Kairi said, dragging on the end of every word like she wanted to preserve them, keep them forever. "You don't have to go." Sora and Roxas exchanged glances. They were silently talking to themselves. They did that a lot over the course of the past few days.

"We'll go." They said simultaneously. Olette and Yuna looked at each other and smiled.

"Good! Where is it, Kairi?" Olette asked, happy that she finally got them to talk. Now, if only they reverted back to their normal selves...

"It's going to be held at Ephemeral Church. It's going to be a thundering day on Sunday, so I think it should be appropriate, considering we'll see my sister's dead body..." She said, twiddling a piece of hair in her fingers. Roxas looked down at the ground as if he were in deep thought.

"I want to play a song for her...the one that we never got to finish. That one." Roxas said, and everyone nodded.

"It's the least we can do!" Yuna chirped, happy. She had saw the lyrics for the song Roxas was thinking about, and it had a sad tune to it, but the lyrics were rather happy itself.

"We can have a concert at her Wake! She'll be so happy!" Olette cheered, then looked back at Sora's twin. "Roxas...I know Naminé would be glad if she saw your face there." That was yet another point. Since Roxas joined back up with the Organization, he wore the traditional cloak, and he always had the hood up. No one could see his face anymore. He sighed, and removed the hood from his head, making the shadow that silhouetted his face disappear. He looked really pale, and his beautiful, azure eyes had dulled and looked more like the sky on a clouded day than on a clear one. Sora's eyes held the same quality.

"I'll have to get used to this." He mumbled. Yuna clapped.

"Ok guys! We should practice! We want to do our veeerrryyy best for her! Right? After all, we want to send her to the Farplane happy!" Yuna shouted. The 'Farplane' was like the graveyard. They all nodded in silent agreement. They got up and began to slowly trudge(Yuna and Olette skipped, attempting to enlighten them all) towards the studio.

-

"Today is Saturday. 5:38 P.M. Tomorrow is the wake. Tomorrow is the last time I'll see Naminé. Ever." Roxas said blankly, in an robotic-like voice. He was in the Organization's meeting room, with the other 12 members in their seats, and he was in his as well. Then, he saw all the happy looks on the Organization's faces. Especially Axel. "What is it? Why are you all so happy all of a sudden?"

"Are we invited?" Axel asked, then pointed to his head, "If we're not, we're going anyway. Got it memorized? After all, Naminé lived in the Home That Never Was for a short amount of time, too." Roxas huffed and crossed his arms.

"She'll be _thrilled_ to see the people who kidnapped her and held her _hostage _in the Home That Never Was." He said, looking down and frowning. "I feel like...the more I love, the more I cry." That surprised everyone.

"Roxas...the time we've been best friends, I've never seen you cry." Axel said, blinking. "In any case, we're going. We were at least associated with her life so we should go." Roxas shrugged.

"I can't stop you." He said. Xigbar nodded.

"We wanna see what surfboard you pick to ride the totally tubular tsunami." Xigbar said. Luxord threw his dice at Xigbar, hitting him in the head and almost making him fall from the chair.

"Dude, he's not supposed to know about the tsunami yet!" Luxord yelled back in 'surfology'. Xigbar rubbed his head and then looked at Roxas and signaled a peace sign.

"My apologies, dude. You'll ride well. I can see it in the waves, man." He said. Roxas raised an eyebrow, having no idea what Xigbar just said. But it was something he knew the whole Organization, besides from him, knew. They were _keeping_ something from him. He intended to find out.

"What's going on? Something I should know about? You found more of Naminé's sketches? She wrote a letter to all of you? Does it have anything to do with her?" He asked, and the Organization took a little gasp, but Roxas sighed, letting his shoulders drop. "Oh, what should I care. It's not like she's actually alive, anyway!"

"Just ride the wave on a good surfboard, dude. You'll be totally fine once you get the hang of it. You used to ride these narley tsunamis, dude. Once you hit the coral you were like 'woah' but the tsunami will come back, dude. The tides will turn, dude." Xigbar said, Roxas blinking twice, not understanding ANYTHING he just said.

"Okay...?" He replied. Roxas really needed to learn what he was saying these days, maybe it would be good for him...

"It's ok, Roxas! I don't know how you feel, but I can imagine what it must feel like to have the only one you love ripped apart from you." Larxene said, trying to cheer up the only person she out-ranked, but failed. He shook his head.

"No...you don't know what it's like...I was afraid to hold her hand, I didn't want to feel how cold she was. I didn't want to believe she would die. But yet, I know that if I held her hand, I could've made a difference. She could be alive right now if it weren't for my fear... I blame myself for her death." Roxas said, now holding his head in his hands. He didn't have his hood on, in the Organization no one really did. Besides, they were all like family. Xemnas was the moody father, Xigbar was the surfer cousin, Xaldin was the weird uncle, Vexen was the creepy scientist living in the house because he spends all his money on his experiments and can't afford a home of his own, Lexaeus was the silent brother-in-law, Zexion was the genius older brother, Saix was the angry old-man neighbor(you know, the one that chases all the kids with his cane when they run all over his lawn), Axel was the best friend, Demyx was the immature nephew, Luxord was the gambling, mature older brother, Marluxia was the friendly, 'that way' family gardener that lived with them, Larxene was the older sister, and Roxas? Roxas was kawaii and adorable--everyone's kid brother.

Then there was Naminé. What to say about her? What was she in the their weird, twisted little family? Roxas' love interest? Without a doubt. She wasn't just that, though. Maybe the friendly, neighbor girl-next-door. Maybe.

"Tomorrow's the day I officially say goodbye. It's going to be so hard..." Roxas said, inhaling a sharp breath.

"You'll be okay. If you break down, Axel can start a fire again and cover it up." Larxene smiled. She was just kidding around, but Roxas didn't take the joke. His head shot immediately up, glaring at Axel, who flinched slightly.

"You wouldn't dare!" He yelled. Axel shook his head, placing his hands up like a guard, afarid of number thirteen's wrath. Roxas could be very scary if he wanted to. Right now, he didn't want to, but he _was._

"No! No! Buddy, you got it memorized wrong! Never would I burn a church or Naminé's empty shell of a body! Ever! I thought you would know better than that! Got it memorized?" He asked. Roxas sighed for the umpteenth time that week.

"I know, but it's just that...my world's becoming broken, you know? Everything is getting turned around." He said, shaking his head. "Nothing is really the same anymore...and I won't ask if you all know what it's like because you obviously don't. Losing a loved one...it's so terrible..."

"Tomorrow's another wave to ride, dude! Tomorrow will bring the big one! It will be the tsunami of the lifetime!" Xigbar said, placing his left hand on his heart and holding his right up. "On the waves that I ride and the surfboards that flows with the current, I swear."

"So, if I don't ride the 'tsunami' tomorrow, you'll stop talking in that annoying accent?" That was all Roxas got from his talk. No one really understood Xigbar. They all just nodded along and agreed with what he said. Xigbar nodded.

"Totally, dude. But the currents will take you to the tsunami." He said. "I know they will." Xemnas then cleared his throat.

"Alright, it's 6:00 sharp! Everyone, time to go to the Dining Room!" He said, and everyone got off their chairs and followed Roxas to the dining room. (Since Roxas' chair was the closest to the door) Once there they sat down, Marluxia skipping around with the trays in hand. He placed them on the table.

"Compliments from Chef Axel with help from Demyx!" Marluxia said. Everyone reluctantly put the food on their plate. They all remembered the last time they let Axel and Demyx cook together...

_-Flashback-_ (Demyx's POV)

_Today is FINALLY the day! After one and a half years of being with the Organization,_ _I FINALLY get to cook! Well, Axel the pyro freak gets to cook with me. They said that I'm a hopeless cook by myself. THAT IS SO TOTALLY NOT TRUE! Zexion put poison in my drink once! I know it was him! Zexion practically hates me!_ _I don't know why, since I'm so cheerful all the time! I mean, everyone in this Home is sooooo gloomy!_

_Anyway, so I was jubilantly skipping down the hallway, singing a merry old tune. I was skipping towards the kitchen, and I needed something to preoccupy myself so I sang. "Hot potato, hot potato, hot potato, hot potato, hot potato, hot potato...POTATO! Potato! Potato, potato, potato!_ _Cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti..." I continued to sing that song until I reached Hallway's Skyscraper, the hallway connecting the meeting room to the kitchen. I then sang a different song._

_So, I was singing 'The Happy Song' when I reached the kitchen. "I'm really happy, I'm sugar coated me, happy: good, anger: bad, that's my philosophy!_" _Then, when I saw what was inside of the kitchen, I said, "I can't do this, man. I'm not happy." And I wasn't! Axel was inside the kitchen, making the stir fry all by himself! I was supposed to help, too! Axel looked over at me._

"_Wow, Demyx the Musical Nocturne NOT happy. Is this actually happening?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and pushed him. I looked at the stir fry, and then the temperature._

"_The temperature's too high! You need to put more water in it to cool it down!" I yelled, taking a glass of water(or, it looked like water) and poured it in the pan. I turned the temperature down. "There! That's better!" Axel shook his head and looked at me._

"_Demyx, you idiot! That was VANILLA that you just poured in there!" He yelled, smacking me. I held my head and whimpered. It hurt!_

"_How was I supposed to know? It's not like there were any labels o-"Axel held up the cup and pointed to the label, which clearly read 'Vanilla. NO, DEMYX, THIS IS NOT WATER!' I laughed nervously. "Well, um, some more water will wash away the taste!" I said cheerfully, grabbing another glass of water, and this time I made sure there were no labels, then I poured it in. The vanilla-flavored stir fry turned blue! "Woah, I didn't know water could do that to food!"_

"_It doesn't, got it memorized? You just poured blue food dye in there!" He yelled. "We're gonna need HEAT, not WATER, to get off the taste now!" He turned up the temperature to, like, 500 degrees. I looked around. No more cups of water left! I was gonna go to the sink, but I remembered that I drank about 300 or so glasses of water(I was sooooo thristy!) And then Xemnas complained the water bill was too high and Vexen complained that I took two days in the bathroom and Saix had to really go and he went berserk and cut Larxene's hair off!(I still think she looks prettier with longer hair, too bad Saix cut it off!)_

"_Well, I can't use the sink so I bet Vexen has a glass of water! 'Cause he's a scientist and all! And H2O is a chemical! See ya, Axel! And DON'T touch it, alright?" I asked, afraid he was going to mess up our already screwed-up stir fry. Axel smirked and nodded. "Good." I walked, no, skipped to Vexen's lab_._ Once I got there I kicked the door open and smiled. "HIYA VEXEN! CAN I HAVE SOME WATER, PLEASE?" I shrieked. Vexen didn't ask what for, he grumbled something and handed me a dark bottle. I skipped back to the kitchen and gasped. "AXEL! THE STIR FRY'S BURNT!" I glared at him, throwing the contents of the bottle in the stir fry. "Why didn't you lower the temperature!"_

"_You told me not to touch it." He said innocently, shrugging. I stomped my foot, about to yell at him, when he took the bottle and cleared his throat. He sent me shifty eyes. "Demyx...did you forget to read the labels again?" I nodded my head, fearful that he would get out his chakrams and slice and dice me again! "This reads," Axel cleared his throat once more for added effect, "DEMYX, THIS CONTAINS CHEMICALS THAT COULD SERIOUSLY MESS WITH OUR CHEMICAL STRUCTURE. DO NOT DRINK/TRY TO POISON US WITH IT! -Vexen.'"_

_We stared at each other, unsure of what to do. Then, we shrugged, and called Marluxia to take our vanilla, burnt, and poisoned stir fry for everyone to eat! I skipped out, towards my room(I didn't want to get poisoned), saying the last stanza of my song, "I'm outta here. Screw you."_

_-End Flashback-_

They all shuddered. They remembered the taste of that meal-and the sickness that followed afterward-perfectly. Roxas stood up.

"I think I'll pass..." He said, going into his room. Roxas' room was really plain...it was all white, with some gray. He sat down on his bed and placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Tomorrow...I'll see you again. Naminé..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HnH: **Keiko105, **you have a very important decision to make. I can make the ending happy, or sad. It depends on what you, a very dedicated reviewer, wants the ending to be. See how I dragged this chapter out? That's because I wanted her opinion on this:P

Roxas: -jumps up and down- SAY HAPPY! SAY HAPPY!

Axel: No, say sad! There's too many happy stories around here! -torches some happy-ending stories-

Roxas: No, say happy!

Axel: If you're my dedicated, loyal, fangirl, say sad and I'll...I don't know. Go out on a date with you!

Larxene: -gasp- Oh, well...if it makes Axel happy! -hugs Axel-

Roxas: Say happy! I'll, uh...give you a free copy of Kingdom Hearts 3 right now!

All: OH MY KAMI-SAMA! YOU HAVE THAT?

Roxas: Uh...yeah? I'm in it? ((He BETTER be in it!)) Tetsuya Nomura gave us all a copy, remember?

All from Kingdom Hearts: Oh...right! We, uh...destroyed ours...hehe...

Roxas: Well, anyway, I'll give you- (everyone starts attacking Roxas, and the last copy of KH3 gets burned in the mayhem) Just say happy!

Axel: Say sad, got it memorized?

HnH: -sigh- Keiko,(can I call you that?) don't listen to these buffoons. Just tell me if you want a happy or sad ending, and it's done. It's the only thing I can think of for rewarding you, since you're the only one whose almost reviewed every single chapter! That means alot to me, so just state it in your review!


	12. That's What We Do In Band

HnH: Happy it is! Thanks to EyesWideShut41, Kyllex of Darkness, imogenhm, Lady Rini and, of course, Keiko105 for reviewing! THANKS A BUNCH! I also wanna thank Da Pyros, Kiriku, Sorrow's Angel Light, and dat's about it! It's decided! It'll be happy!

Roxas: :P In your face Axel!

Axel: Hmph. I HOPE YOU GET SUED, HnH! BECAUSE I'M NOT GOING TO DO THE DISCLAIMER FOR YOU!

Risa: -is clinging onto Roxas' arm because Naminé is no more- I'll do it! I'll do it! HnH does not anything in this story where she kills off Roxas-kun's girlfriend!

Roxas: ...Just wait, Risa, just wait...

Wait, I'm With _Which_ Band?

Chapter 12: Broken Symphonies: That's What They Play In Band;

And I'm just a forgotten **_m e l o d y_**

"Come on, Roxas! You can do this. All you need to do is go inside, say a couple of final words to Naminé, then sing a song for her." Axel said, slapping Roxas on the back. The whole Organization was assembled outside Ephemeral Chruch, with their hoods off their heads, Larxene was holding a bouquet of pretty blue morning glories and beautiful, snow-white roses. Roxas shook his head and back-pedaled.

"I-I don't think I can do this." He said, staring up at the church. The doors were wide open, as if to say, 'Hey, everybody! Come see a dead girl lying in a coffin!' Roxas didn't think he could see Naminé dead, it would devastate him. "No, I definitely can't do this." He mentally curse dhimself for being a coward, for being too scared. However, just as he was about to turn and run, he bumped into Xigbar, who was standing there with his arms crossed.

"I'll pick out the surfboard for you, dude, but just ride the tsunami. It'll be the narliest ride of a lifetime. But only you can ride the wave, it's like, calling out for you." Xigbar said, grabbing onto Roxas' shoulders and pushing him into the church. "I'm not letting you wimp out on the big one, dude." Then, when they entered the church with the Organization following, they all turned quiet. The only noises they heard were crying, coming from Kairi who was standing next to Naminé's coffin. Sora was beside her, telling her that it would be ok.

Some people were standing up, scattered about, others were sitting in the pews. Everyone was wearing black. It looked weird seeing Sora in all black. (Imagine him in his Halloween Town outfit but without all the accessories) Kairi, too. Usually she would wear pink or white. But, honestly, Roxas had never seen her wear ALL black. Soon, Xigbar pushed Roxas to Naminé's open coffin, the Organization members also paying their respects, and Larxene sent the bouquet of flowers down where the rest of the flowers were. It was the only time Roxas(and the rest of the world) had ever seen Demyx so solemn. The Musical Nocturne would've usually taken out Melody and play a happy song, but today he didn't do it. It was a special occasion.

Roxas didn't want to look at Naminé. Not just yet. Instead, he looked around to see what people attended her wake. Hayner, Olette and Seifer were conversing in a corner, not really paying attention to anything,(though Hayner scanned the whole place every now and again to make sure no one was getting any ideas with Olette) Aerith and Cloud(Olette's parents) were invited, and they were sitting down next to Kairi's parents. Yuna and Tidus were talking to Kairi and Sora,(They were so close Roxas could hear what they were saying) Tifa, Selphie and Yuffie were invited. Roxas had no idea why _Selphie_ would be invited, as she was the main cause of Naminé's death!

But Selphie didn't remember anything, and she was hanging around Pence, who was practically whooping for joy that he got attention from a girl. What really came as a shocker is that Squall and Rinoa entered the church, all dressed in their mourning outfits! No one was really surprised, and the two immediately paid their respects, then went over and talked to Seifer, Olette and Hayner. Everyone from every Final Fantasy that I didn't mention was there, also. (As you can see, the church was quite packed)

The Mizus knew a lot of people, he assumed. Then, Roxas looked down at Naminé. Finally. This surprised him. The odd and dead ends of her hair were cut off, so her hair was even and it was curled and set around her shoulders to bounce, almost like Selphie's hair but longer. That wasn't Naminé's hairstyle! It didn't look anything like her. Her arms were crossed over her heart, her eyes were closed, and another thing he noticed: she was wearing make-up. The only time she had ever worn make-up was when Larxene did an extreme make-over on her. This...just didn't look right. He shook his head.

"I don't want to remember her this way." Roxas then looked around, then looked up at Xemnas.(since he was in charge of their Organization and was the eldest) "Hey, Xemnas, do you think I could-" He didn't get to finish, however, before Axel interrupted.

"Nah, it's fine! We'll provide a diversion while you do what you need to do. Don't worry, I don't have any lighters with me and I won't touch the candles." He said, and Roxas nodded as the Organization began to act stupid.(more than normal, I mean) They were acting so stupid that some people began to laugh and the Organization was acting retarded in front of the coffin and Roxas, so no one could see what he was doing. What Roxas did? Well, he was sure no one would really approve of it. But he did it anyway.

He leaned down, and kissed her right on the lips. Why? Because, he wanted to leave her with a kiss. But it's not like he was totally making-out with her, anyway. How could you make out with someone dead, anyway? Well, what surprised him is that when he did, he didn't feel any cold emitting from her. She felt...warm. His head shot up in confusion, and he hit the coffin door. It made a loud bang, and the Organization glanced at him, then began acting like _loud_ idiots. (Demyx was acting more of a loud idiot than normal) Everyone immediately forgot about the noise they just heard and concentrated on the Organization who were making fools out of themselves.

After Roxas got over his migraine, he took off his glove and touched her cheek. No! She was warm! People who were dead were cold. But it was impossible! Naminé's heart had stopped! How could she be...alive? He bent down and pressed his ear against her heart. No beating. But she was warm! This was impossible! He went over and grabbed Vexen, who was deflecting cheery pies from Axel. "Hey, Vexen! You're smart, tell me something!" He dragged him over to her coffin and the Organization quickly filled the gap left by Vexen.

"What do you want to know? Make it quick, Demyx is about to suffocate from those cherry pies. They taste good, though..." He said, taking a sleeve and wiping the cherry pie off his shield. (Which is why his weapon is a shield. To deflect the random projectiles the Organization throws at him daily.)

"Listen, when people die...don't they turn cold? Naminé's warm!" Roxas said, trying to keep his voice down. Vexen nodded, then smirked and crossed his arms. Roxas narrowed his eyebrows and mimicked him. "What is it? Vexen, tell me or else I'll get out Oblivion."

"Well, remember the experiments we did on her?" He asked. Roxas nodded slowly. "There was a lot you didn't know about that. We manipulated her virtuous heart until it became so twisted that a shadow of it was created, the shadow of her heart interfering with her brain and making her being able to do things she would normally never be able to do: Like breaking someone's memories." Vexen said. Roxas was about to strangle Xemnas, but he could see Vexen wasn't done. "When she died, her real heart died out, but now the shadow of her heart is taking it's place. See?"

"No, actually, I don't. Naminé died of throat cancer." Roxas said, thinking, '_So that's how she was able to wipe all of Selphie's memories. Wait, does this mean she's actually alive?'_

"Right. The reason why she's not awake yet is because the shadowed heart is eradicating all viruses within her body. The drawback to that is that she will never be able to _feel_ again. She'll remember what is what like, but Naminé will never really be able to relive it." Vexen said. Roxas was lost.

"So...she's been alive all this time, and you NEVER told me?" He asked. Vexen nodded. "But I don't get it! How can a shadowed heart make cancer disappear?"

"The mutated cancer cells are being replaced by real ones. Listen, kid, don't try to understand it. Just appreciate what we did. Now, she should be waking up any minute now." He said. Roxas looked surprised, and the Organization cleared, hearing Vexen's conversation despite the noise they themselves were making.

"Alright..." Roxas said, unsure of what he should do. Larxene hugged him and patted him on his head.

"Give your Sleeping Beauty a kiss, Prince Charming!" She said, pushing him towards the coffin. He was about to turn around and protest, when he noticed that EVERYONE'S eyes were locked on him. Taking a sigh, and hoping the priest wouldn't kill him, he leaned down and gave Naminé a chaste kiss on the lips. Everyone gasped and Roxas heard some noises, and he knew that Kairi was going to try and beat him with an ugly stick afterwards. Then, he heard a collective gasp as he felt something wrap around his neck.

Then, the kiss was broken. Naminé was staring back up at him, smiling, her arms wrapped around his neck. "Roxas...I'm so happy I could see you again!" She yelled as she jumped out of the coffin and tackled him to the ground. They heard noises, and he guessed that a lot of people had fainted from shock. Vexen began explaining it all because most people didn't know how she was alive. But right now, the two couldn't care less.

"I am, too, Naminé..." He said, as Kairi, Seifer, Yuna, Tidus, Olette, Hayner, and Sora all jumped on top of them like a giant dog pile. "Can't...breath...!" He managed to whisper as everyone(after awhile) got off of them and listened to Vexen's explanation. Afterwards, all the girls began squealing and talking girl-talk that the guys couldn't understand.

"I can't believe it...Naminé had a second heart! That's cool, and creepy in a way. I feel bad that she can't love you anymore, though, bro." Sora said, patting Roxas on the back. He sighed, and nodded.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But she knew what it was like to love me. She remembers what it was like. Maybe Vexen's wrong. Maybe she'll be able to feel again, in a matter of time." Roxas shrugged. "It doesn't matter, she's alive now. Besides," he turned and popped his brother one, "You should be happy for me, and you should be happy for Kairi!"

"Maybe the shadow heart thing was the main factor, but I think there was something else that brought her back, too." Sora said, completely ignoring Roxas. "I think if she didn't have anything to live for, nothing would've brought her out of the sleep. Don't you think? Kairi may be her twin, but," Sora cleared his throat, "you proclaimed your 'undying love that reaches the heavens' to her. That's got to mean something, right?"

"You're just saying that because you hope there's some hidden, deep meaning to that. I know you, Sora. You could never think fo something like that unless you somehow tap into my brain." Roxas said, both twins looked at each other and laughing afterwards. Even if it were for a little while, Roxas'd have Naminé back...even if it were for a little while...

"Are you going to leave the Organization now that you have her back?" Axel asked, suddenly appearing beside Roxas as Sora went off an played ring-a-round-a-posie or whatever they were doing skipping in circles like that. (Brings back bad memories...remember the scene when he got out of the pod in Twilight Town? -shudder-)

"I'm not too sure. Probably. I want to spend a lot of time with her because I don't know when another event like five days ago will happen again." He said, crossing his arms and glaring at everyone as all the Final Fantasy(including the majority of KH characters, minus Axel and Roxas) picked Naminé up and carried her all the way outside the church. Roxas and Axel followed.

"Hip hip hooray!" They shouted, throwing Naminé up in the air and catching her. "Hip hip hooray!" they did it again, then everyone stopped for a moment to look at Roxas, who nodded. "Hip hip...HOORAY!" they threw her up in the air and the crowd immediately dispersed. Roxas ran under her and caught her, instead.

"I-I thought I was going to hit the ground!" She said, a bit surprised when she realized she didn't go -SPLAT- against the concrete. Roxas smiled as Naminé wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I promised you, Naminé, that I'd always protect you."

-_Few Weeks Later_-

Everyone was back to their normal selves. Their bands were going great, Naminé was healthy, all was right with the world. Their bands were about to perform another duo concert, where they both performed, again. However, once they got there and started to set up, Seymour came to them.

"White Night, line up here." Seymour pointed to his left, as the boys did so. "True Light, line up right here!" He pointed to his right, and the girls lined up, facing the boys. "Now, everybody, Yuna goes over here, Roxas goes over there, you go with that band, she goes with that band–oh, wait! She goes with that band, nevermind! He goes-" Everyone stopped after switching sides multiple times.

"Wait-" They said simultanously, taking a doubletake, trying to memorize where Seymour sent them.

"Wait, I'm With _Which_ Band?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HnH: How corny am I. Ending the last sentence with the title. Anyways, yes, this was the last chapter...

Risa: -is mumbling about how she can't have Roxas-

HnH: But the epilogue will come tomorrow. Yes tomorrow. Because I know for a fact I won't get two reviews today. So, I will say the disclaimer for the epilogue NOW-

Roxas: -is happy- Don't sue HnH, because she's going to make me and Nami-

HnH: DON'T GIVE THE ENDING AWAY!

Axel: I'll do it instead! HnH doesn't own anything in this story. Got it memorized?

HnH: The epilogue may not come out tomorrow. Whenever I get two reviews, and write it up.

**_THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO ACTUALLY READ THIS FAR, REVIEWED, FAVORITED AND PUT THIS STORY ON THEIR ALERT LIST! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! Stay tuned for my next story: Angels in Flight, which will include Namixas! If not, thank you for reading this story!_**

Until next time...

**_Hoshizora no Hikari_**


	13. Dear Band,

_Dear Diary,_

I was riding in my red Ferrari, with my beautiful fiancé in the passenger seat. I was rich enough _too _have a Ferrari, a Corvette, and I just gave my fiancé, Olette, an 19,999 dollar necklace that was made of almost every gem imaginable. I didn't have a huge mansion with tons of maids, I wasn't that rich. Anyway, now that you know a little about me, I should start with my name: I'm Tsukikage Hayner. I'm going to get married to Strife Olette in eight months.

Now you're wondering what I'm doing in my Ferrari, with my drop-dead gorgeous to-be wife, just riding around? Well, Olette was a conservative so she didn't like taking useless car rides, to tell you one thing. Ah...before we get to what you all _really_ want to know(I'm not stupid, you know!) I'll tell you what made me such a big celebrity. Olette's a BIG star actress, she won the Oscar twice. I'm a surgeon. Don't laugh! I'm serious! I'm like, the best surgeon out there! I didn't play video games for some days straight for nothing! I do all types of surgery, though. If you have problems, come to me.

I'm 25, as is everyone else you're curious about. Except Seifer, he's 24. Oh! About my half-brother, he became the next James Bond, Agent 007 or whatever person. There were a lot of movies about him and his undercover spy work. Which was pretty cool, I've got to say. Get this: he's engaged to Fuu, who became some therapist of some sort! The only job she can obtain without having to talk _too _much. Alright, now the reason why I'm riding in my Ferrari with Olette is because once we all graduated from high school, we decided to hold a part at the Hikaru's on December 7th. What was today? December 7th!

Well, Roxas and Sora OBVIOUSLY didn't live together anymore, so I was driving to Roxas' house. Why? BECAUSE HE WAS A MULTI-CAWDRILLIONAIRE! I'm serious! He and Naminé had been married for two years(their marriage was HUGE! Sora and Kairi, and Yuna and Tidus' wedding really paled in comparison, but they weren't filthy stinking rich like Roxas was!) Anyway, they have twin daughters that are only a couple of months old, the older one is named Skye after Sora, and the younger one is named Umiri after Kairi. It's funny, actually. Sora means sky, and 'Umi' means 'Ocean' and 'Kai' is 'Sea'. That's so weird!

Anyway, they have this HUGGGEEEEE mansion with five floors! The fifth floor holds the olympic-sized indoor pool that's, like, 15 feet deep,(it also has pretty lights, and the jacuzzi is amazing!) the fourth floor is the indoor ice rink, the third floor is where all the maids and servants/butlers cook/sleep/whatever, the second floor is where all of the guest rooms(which are like, Imperial Suites) and Roxas and Naminé's room are, and the first floor is the living room, the dining room, and the playroom. Oh my Kami-sama, they have the best cook in like, the WORLD living with them! It's crazy!

Oh, they own an art studio where Naminé(a very famous artist) teaches young kids how to draw, a private bowling alley right near their house, they also OWN a private yacht club, they have a strip of beach reserved just for them, their backyard is a beautiful, big, crystal clear lake and TONS of land-they have so much more stuff that it'd take forever to list it all! Anyway, Roxas was an extremely famous singer, everyone like, loved him. He also did the voices of a couple of cartoons/video games, starred in a couple of T.V shows and movies! There is not anyone in the world that does not buy painting from Naminé or wishes they had a CD from Roxas.

They own, like, thirteen limos, five Ferraris, a COACH BUS, three Hummers, and two BMWs. Oh! Did I mention? Roxas donates like, a zillion dollars for the cure of throat cancer, and he donates, like, a lot to homeless people. I don't know how they can be SO RICH! I'm not jealous, actually. I have special, VIP backstage passes and invites to like, everything they own. The guards at the personal night club that they own know me by heart. I can use any of their cars I want, they even offered me a Hummer once, but I turned the offer down.

Ok, I'm KIND OF jealous of them. They're so rich, and they're so nice! They donate like, quarter of what they make(added together, which is like, a trillion dollars!) to the poverty in this world. It's a great thing to see. I donate a lot of my money to poverty and cancer and things like that, but... They have, like, the best house EVER that's right next to this waterfall, in the secluded part of Destiny Islands. Okay. Enough about them and their excessive richness. Let's see...five down, four to go!

Sora and Kairi. Kairi's a teacher, but she's on maternal leave because she's pregnant with triplets!(That must be a lot of work! I feel sorry for Sora. Oh well!) Sora was a talk show host(he was the male version of Oprah, and just as known). Kairi could've gotten a better job, but she decided not to. She said that she loves her job, teaching snobby little kids. Oh well...whatever floats her boat...Their house is nice, or at least, so I'm told. I've never really SEEN it, though... I've never seen Tidus and Yuna's home, either.

Right! About them. Yuna's an author, and Tidus is a weatherman! I watch him on Disney News. Disney is like, the biggest Channel EVER. Everyone watches it. The funny thing is, that Yuna wrote a book called 'Sherri Lotter', it was so bought that they made it into a movie and guess who played the Head Witch(it had to do with magical things)? None other than Olette! The only problem was, she refused to take off her engagement ring, so they made a joke about it in the movie. Yuna named the Head Witch Professor Slifé.(See any resemblance?) She did that on purpose! When she wrote the book, she knew Olette was an actress and would love to take the part.(Yuna assumed she would get this book made into a movie, as the majority of her books did) I remember the scene clearly:

(Olette) Professor Slifé: Oh! Professors Sishirube and Midou! What a pleasant surprise! What brings you here?

(Squall) Professor Midou: We saw your engagement ring. Who's the lucky guy?

(Olette) Professor Slifé: -giggle- Oh, the famous Wizard who invented the spells _Lunari, Almadissement_ and _Taiyozu_! Hayne Tsukikari!

Olette was supposed to be shooting the sequel of the book today, but she thought the party was more important! Well, that's what everyone's doing...pretty interesting, right?

-

Hayner brought his ever-so-famous 'journal' with him to my party. We all know it's a diary! It has a key and everything! Well, _I_, Hikaru Roxas, am writing in this diary now, because Hayner forgot out one very important fact: the Organization! I know what they're all doing, so, Diary, I thought I'd let you know. You're just a book with blank pages anyway, but, Hayner insists that you have feelings and whatever. He said I better apologize or else. Now the maid that has a gigantic crush on me, Elena, is pulling him back and telling him to be a good boy and not attack me. Haha Hayner. Haha.

I better get on with this, but hopefully this isn't erasable pen I'm writing with. Oh! Naminé just told this is permanent pen I'm writing with. IN YOUR FACE, HAYNER. THESE WORDS WILL BE FOREVER IMPRINTED IN THIS DIARY! Well, onto the task at hand...I get too carried away these days.

The Organization? Well, I'm a big sponsor to Vexen's research, he came up with a cure for lung cancer and is working on throat cancer. That's who I donate all my money to. Since I was a former Organization member(in public, I HAVE to wear my cloak unless I want rabid fangirls to propose to me. That actually happened twice, while I was walking with my WIFE.) I still visit the Mansion((I took pity on them because they lost the Home That Never Was to a bug exterminator company, and I bought them this fancy mansion)) That Never Was.

Axel and Larxene married, and have twins named Roxanne(guess who's she's named after) and Narone, who are both three now. Everyone knows that they will be the next generation of 13th Order and Organization 13. Larxene actually does the weather with Tidus. In fact, once Disney News showed 'behind the scenes' for the Weather, and it showed them arguing about whether it would be a sunny or thundery day! It was so funny! I have a tape of it. Axel is the best mechanic out there, but his only problem is that...well, let's just say there are some cars out there that have chakram-shaped wheels.

Demyx didn't find his soulmate, yet, but everyone's trying to hook him up with someone! Yeah, he's immature and childish...but he deserves someone. I think he's seeing some girl named Koiree. I'm not too sure, but Axel tells me Demyx even let her play Melody. Oh my Kami-sama. That's GOT to be serious. If anyone besides Demyx EVER touches Melody...oh my Kami it's scary. Demyx is a nice, weak person that wouldn't(and couldn't) hurt a fly, but if you touch his sitar he will hunt you down. I remember Saix had to stay up in a tree for three days once and he was in BESERK mode! Saix? Yeah...he's some therapist that helps people with their anger management problems.

Xigbar became a professional surfer and is teaching little kids how to surf. When I went to the Mansion that Never Was, there were these bunches of little kids following around Xigbar like he was some Kami or something, and talking in surfology. Xaldin? He teaches yoga now. Never knew he was into that. Go figure. I forgot Xemnas. He just runs the house, as always. I pay the monthly fee, so they don't have to worry about money, but the Organization wants to pay me back. They're so nice!...Naminé made me write that, JUST FOR THE RECORD.

Anyway...um...Luxord runs the Casinos in Twilight Town. Once we all went over there and had a bunch of fun gambling and stuff, and Luxord pointed out which ones gave out a million dollars easier. Zexion is a house designer. He actually designed my house, but it wasn't built from scratch. I mean, he told me where to put everything and what color would look good where and etctera. HE's a room designer, too. Never knew he had it in him. Marluxia ran a florist shop that was actually flourishing quite nicely...

Who am I forgetting? Hayner is screaming in my ear so I'm having a hard time concentrating...If I'm forgetting everyo-

-

I told Roxas to take care of his kids. He's so neglecting! Even though they're asleep...I don't care! First, I lose the bet to kiss a girl first, and now Roxas became a father before I do! It's not fair! I'm the older twin, and he's like...Bill Gates or someone! He and Naminé are the biggest celebrities out there! His kids are going to inherit all their money...lucky...

OH! RIGHT! Kairi just reminded me that I have to tell you about Riku! Well, Riku is married to some girl named Keiko, and they moved away to Traverse Town, a town very far away from here. Now we get to party! Life's great so far! everyone wants to sign the end of this entry differently! Kami-sama they're tackling me now, and I'm going to DDDDDIIIIIII-

_Sincerely,_

_Hikaru Sora, Roxas, Kairi, and Naminé. _

_Best Wishes in Future Years,_

_Himawari Tidus and Yuna._

_Love,_

_Tsukikage Hayner and Strife Olette._

-

And that's the way it went.


End file.
